Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?
by Orwen-P'titeMoustache
Summary: Loki, accompagné de Thor, était arrivé sur Terre il y a de cela quelques semaines pour purger sa peine. Un matin, après une soirée bien arrosée, une petite surprise attendait les Avengers. Bonne ou mauvaise ? Il n'y avait que l'Avenir pour nous le dire !
1. Drôle de réveil

Nouvelle fic, mais cette fois sur les Avengers (ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'oublie pas Les Contes de Stiles). Ma Beta n'a pas encore corrigée, donc il reste surement des fautes T-T Quand j'aurais la correction et les annotations, je ferais les modifs nécessaire donc ne soyez pas surpris de voir une nouvelle version de ce chapitre.

Juste quelques liens en rapport avec la fic (vous comprendrez en la lisant ^^)

Spectronizer de Sentai Express : watch?v=ERa45j8Chhc

Somethin' Stupid de Robbie Williams feat. Nicole Kidman : watch?v=rtg2j4-Ka1U

Monster Mash de Bobby Boris Pickett : watch?v=2k8ZS_uY77A

Baby One More Timer de Britney Spears : watch?v=KxmKmsVwUkA

Livin' La Vida Loca de Ricky Martin : watch?v=jK3vpk_Mj1M

Toxic de Britney Spears : watch?v=g6KVLHJf0_A

Sur ce, je vous laisse. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Drôle de réveil**

Une fois encore ils avaient réussi à repousser les vilains pas beaux qui avaient tenté de réduire leur ville à néant. Et comme à la fin de chaque bataille, malgré les blessures et la fatigue, Stark avait proposé de fêter ça. Mais leur traditionnelle soirée Shawarma se transforma quelque peu en soirée de toutes les surprises.

**Deux semaines plus tôt…**

Thor et Loki débarquèrent à l'improviste au QG des Avengers ou la Tour Stark comme aimait le souligner à chaque fois son créateur. La présence de Loki n'enchanta guère les Avengers, surtout Hawkeye qui avait gardé une rancune tenace envers le Dieu, après s'être fait « lobotomiser ».

« Que fait votre frère ici ? Demanda Nick Fury sur un ton agressif.

- Nous venons demander asile ! Déclara Thor d'un ton neutre.

- Pardon ? S'étouffa le pauvre Clint, en recrachant l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- Père a laissé le choix à Loki de rester enfermé pendant mille ans dans les geôles d'Asgard ou de réparer ses méfaits sur Midgard…

- Ramène moi à Asgard, Thor ! Dit rageusement Loki entre ses dents.

- Hors de question mon frère ! Répondit Thor, plein de bon sentiments.

- Il ne va quand même pas se mettre à bouder ? » Lança Tony devant la mine courroucée du Dieu des Tromperies.

Loki le fusilla du regard avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de croiser les bras.

« Une Diva royal, qui boude, comme c'est mignon. S'exclama Tony, hilare.

- Stark, taisez-vous ! Le rabroua Fury.

- Si on ne peut même plus rigoler…

- Votre frère n'a pas l'air heureux d'être ici ! Fit remarquer le commandant du SHIELD.

- Il avait choisit les geôles, mais j'ai réussit à convaincre Père qu'envoyer Loki à Midgard était la meilleur solution et…

- Et à cause de ça, je suis privé d'une partie de mes pouvoirs ! Un éclair est surement tombé trop près de ta tête pour que tu ne l'utilises pas correctement ! Brailla Loki, acerbe.

- …et j'ai décidé d'accompagner mon frère durant son exile. Continua Thor, ignorant les sarcasmes de Loki.

- Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, Thor, il est hors de question que Loki reste sur Terre alors qu'il est toujours en possession de ses pouvoirs ! Argumenta Steve.

- Mon frère n'est plus assez puissant pour faire du mal à qui que se soit et je serais là pour le surveiller.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir privé de la totalité de ses pouvoirs ? Demanda Banner, curieux.

- Parce que…

- Ne dit ne serait-ce qu'un mot là-dessus et je t'égorge, « mon frère » ! Susurra Loki tel un serpent.

Cela ne plut apparemment pas à Thor, qui décrocha un bon coup de marteau dans la tête de Loki, qui alla s'exploser sur le mur, avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol, assommé.

« Si vous pouviez éviter de détruire une nouvelle fois MA tour, je vous en serais extrêmement reconnaissant ! Déclara Tony, en levant un sourcil devant la férocité du coup de Thor.

- Veuillez m'excuser, Homme de Métal…

- Stark, Tony Stark. »

Une mouche passa avant que le visage du Super Soldat s'illumine.

« Hahaha j'ai compris ! » Sourit Steve.

Tous les Avengers, soupirèrent d'exaspération, à l'exception de Thor, qui ne comprit pas la référence.

« Et donc, pourquoi votre père ne lui a pas supprimé tous ses pouvoirs ?

- Parce qu'ils font partie de lui. Lui enlever reviendrait à le tuer. Père a créé un bracelet qui diminue ses pouvoirs et l'affaiblit. Seule une personne en qui, il a confiance peut lui retirer le bijou et libérer la totalité de sa magie en cas d'extrême nécessité. Expliqua Thor posément.

- Et combien de temps comptez-vous rester ? S'enquit Fury, sceptique.

- Le temps que je jugerais nécessaire à la réparation de ses mauvaises actions. Répondit-il simplement.

- Mauvaises actions ! Il a failli asservir l'Humanité ! S'emporta Clint, le moins enclin à accepter Loki parmi eux.

- Je suis d'accord avec Clint, Directeur. On ne peut pas garder un criminel de guerre aussi dangereux que Loki. Le soutint Natasha.

- Même en possession de ses pleins pouvoirs et aidé par des aliens en scooter de l'espace, on lui a foutu la raclée de sa vie alors seul et affaibli, ça ne devrait pas être si difficile de le garder à l'œil. Et en plus on a l'aide de Thor. Argumenta Tony, que la situation amusait.

- Arrêtez de tout prendre à la rigolade, Stark ! » S'énerva Fury, exaspéré par l'attitude désinvolte d'Iron Man. Jamais il ne s'y habituerait !

La discussion continua encore un long moment, chacun tenant fermement ses positions. Finalement Thor eut le dernier mot : que les Midgardiens acceptent ou non de les laisser vivre sur Terre, Loki et lui resteraient quoi qu'il en soit jusqu'à réparation totale des ravages causés par le Dieu du Mensonge. Sa demande n'étant que pure politesse face à ceux qui l'avaient aidé à arrêter son frère. Fury accepta donc à contre-cœur, sans, toutefois, oublier de mentionner que Loki serait surveillé à chaque seconds de sa vie sur Terre.

Tony fut finalement chargé d'installer Loki et Thor dans la tour. Au départ, il leur donna une grande chambre pour deux, mais devant les protestations de Loki, il les logea dans deux chambres séparées mais mitoyennes.

**Présent…**

Les Avengers avaient encore vaincu un autre taré qui avait voulu les défier. Fatigués et meurtris, ils se dirigèrent lentement en direction de leur restaurant de Shawarma.

« Bien joué Reindeer Game !

- Douteriez-vous de ma capacité à combattre, Stark ?

- Que nenni ! »

Loki, lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, avant de soupirer.

« Il n'y avait aucun challenge à abattre ces robots. C'était d'une facilité déconcertante ! Dit-il, ennuyé.

- Tu aurais aimé prendre ton pied autant que nous, quand on t'a foutu la raclée de ta vie, hein !? »

Le Dieu leva les yeux au ciel. Cet humain, l'énervait vraiment, même s'il était le seul à lui adresser la parole, en dehors de son crétin de frère.

- ça doit te faire bizarre de jouer dans le camp de héros, non ? Continua Tony.

- J'ai déjà été du côté des « gentils », Stark. Grinça l'Asgardien.

- Mais ça doit te changer d'être dans celui des gagnants ! » Sourit Iron Man.

Loki lança un regard noir en direction du milliardaire. Un jour, il lui ferait payer sa désinvolture. Il était un Dieu, on lui devait déférence, surtout venant de ces stupides Midgardiens.

Alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement mais surement vers le restaurant, Tony s'arrêta, une idée germant dans sa tête de génie.

« Attendez les mecs ! » Lança t-il.

Six pairs d'yeux, sourcils levés, se posèrent sur lui. Qu'allait encore sortir Stark ?

« Et si on mangeait plutôt à la Tour, j'offre le repas… »

Toutes les têtes brunes, blondes ou rousses hochèrent la tête. Pour une fois que Stark proposait quelque chose d'intelligent !

« …mais on fait un Just Dance après ! Finit Tony en leur décrochant son plus beau sourire.

- Un quoi ? S'exclamèrent en cœur Thor et Steve, pendant que Loki regardait Tony, intrigué.

- Tony, tu nous proposes réellement de jouer à Just Dance… Alors qu'on est tous plus ou moins blessé. Dit Banner posément, habitué aux frasques de son ami.

- Oui ! ça nous mettra un peu de baume au cœur après cette dure journée. Allez les gars, ça va être marrant ! Jarvis commande des Shawarmas. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de ses amis que déjà il s'envolait en direction de sa Tour. Las, les autres Avengers, ne tentèrent même pas d'empêcher le génie parfois crétin de faire ce qu'il voulait.

« Bon, bah y a plus qu'à rentrer. On y va à pied ou en bus ? » Demanda Natasha.

Les regards allaient de leurs pieds à l'arrêt de bus le plus prêt. Ils conclurent un accord tacite et marchèrent jusqu'au bus.

« Vous allez pouvoir expérimenter les transports en commun, Lo…Loki ? Où est Loki ? Demanda Banner soudain inquiet.

- Il ne se serait pas téléporté jusqu'à la Tour, par hasard ? Se demanda Natasha.

- Si c'est le cas, Stark est seul avec lui ! S'alarma Steve.

- Je me demande lequel va le plus faire chier l'autre. Soupira Clint, pas le moins du monde préoccupé par la situation.

- Tony devrait pouvoir gérer ça comme un grand je pense. » Finit par conclure Banner.

Les Avengers attendirent donc le bus, sous le regard médusé des passants. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait des Super Héros prendre le bus !

Pendant ce temps là, Tony, préparait la petite soirée, jubilant des malheurs qu'il allait faire subir à ses amis. Soudain, il entendit un bruit suspect derrière lui. Il se retourna et découvrit Loki, qui le fixait bizarrement.

« Non de Dieu ! Arrête d'apparaître derrière les gens, Corne de Bouc ! S'écria Tony, à deux doigts de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai remarqué que faire ça, vous faisait paniquer, peut-être que je parviendrais à tous vous tuer à force de vous surprendre par derrière ! Sourit narquoisement Loki.

- Ou alors quelqu'un finira par en avoir marre de tes petites plaisanteries et finira par exemple par te planter un flèche entre les deux yeux. » Sourit Tony.

Loki haussa les épaules, l'humain l'agaçait fortement mais n'avait pas totalement tort.

« Un verre ? Demanda Tony en lui tendant un verre vide.

- Pourquoi pas. »

Loki fronça les sourcils en voyant la mixture ambrée sortir de la bouteille. Tony lui tendit son verre puis avala une longue gorgée de la boisson. Loki, de son côté l'observait. L'homme de fer avait peut-être mis quelque poison dans cet alcool. Tony ne s'écroulant pas à terre, Loki renifla son verre avant d'y tremper ses lèvres. Le liquide coula lentement dans sa gorge, le procurant une sensation de brûlure. Il toussota.

« Eh bien ! Pas habitué aux alcools fort, fillette ? Rigola Tony.

- Fillette ? Surveille tes paroles, Homme de Métal, j'ai encore suffisamment de pouvoir pour te…

- Oh pourquoi toujours autant de violence, détends toi un peu Princesse ! Dit Tony en s'asseyant sur son canapé.

- Princesse ? Êtes-vous trop stupide ou trop courageux pour oser me narguer de la sorte ? S'excita Loki.

- Du calme le Dieu ! Faut savoir se relaxer parfois et arrêter de s'énerver pour un rien tout seul. Allez, viens t'asseoir. Dit Tony en tapotant le canapé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Avengers rentrèrent dans la salle et tombèrent sur une bien curieuse scène : Tony et Loki, bavardant tranquillement sur le canapé, un verre à la main.

« …et donc si Thor n'avait pas été une brute épaisse et susceptible par dessus le marché, nous aurions pu partir sain et sauf de Jotunheim.

- Ah je vois. En somme, tout est de la faute de ton frère ! »

Les Avengers les regardaient, sidérés par tant de…complicité ?

« Me dites pas que Tony et Loki sont devenus copains comme cochon ! Faillit pleurer Steve.

- Vous en avez mis du temps pour rentrer. » Annonça Tony en voyant ses amis sur le pas de la porte.

Tous les Avengers soupirèrent. Tony était infernal, et le fait qu'il s'entende bien avec Loki n'était pas si étrange. Ce qui semblait par ailleurs faire plaisir à Thor.

« Je suis heureux que tu apprécie Tony Stark, mon frère. S'exclama t-il joyeusement.

- Je ne l'apprécie pas et je ne suis pas ton frère. Déclara abruptement Loki, en s'éloignant du canapé pour se mettre dans un coin loin de tout le monde.

« Bon on le fait ce Just Dance ?

- Quel âge as-tu Tony ? Questionna Banner.

- Selon moi, une vingtaine peut-être !

- J'aurais plutôt dis cinq. Ronchonna Clint, pas du tout emballé pour danser.

- Rooooh, Grincheux, le retour ! Les Shawarmas ne devrait pas tarder. »

Et tandis qu'il disait ça, la sonnette retentit.

« Vos Shawarmas sont arrivés, Monsieur.

- Fais entrer le livreur, Jarvis.

- Bien, Monsieur. »

Quinze minutes plus tard, tout le monde se régalait, même Loki qui avait été obligé de se rapprocher du groupe. Tony but une longue gorgée d'Ice Tea avant de se lever.

« Et maintenant un peu de sport ! »

Derrière lui, tout le monde soupira, encore. Impossible de faire changer d'idée cette tête de mule. Stark démarra sa Wii amélioré et lança le jeu.

« Qui commence en premier ? »

Tout le monde le regarda d'un air de dire « Danse tout seul », sauf peut-être Thor qui était toujours partant pour de nouvelles expérience Midgardienne.

« Allez, viens danser avec moi, mon gros loup ! » Dit Stark à l'attention de Thor.

Ce dernier finit par se lever et prendre l'étrange objet que lui tendait Tony.

« Alors, tu prends la manette comme ça, tu regardes l'écran et tu essayes de refaire les mêmes mouvements, ok ?

- Heu…d'accord. »

Thor cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, un air hébété collé sur le visage. Tony, plus heureux qu'un enfant à Noël, lança peut-être l'une des chansons la plus ridicule du jeu : Spectonizer. Les yeux de Thor s'agrandirent devant tant de cruauté envers ses pauvres yeux et ses pauvres oreilles. Tony, lui répétait la choré à la perfection. A la fin de la chanson, Tony avait obtenu le plus haut score, l'instar de Thor qui avait réussi tant bien que mal à atteindre une étoile.

« Quelle était donc cette affreuse torture qui m'emplit pourtant de joie ? »

Tout le monde rigola devant l'air benêt du Dieu, Loki, lui, s'autorisa un demi sourire.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Tasha et Clint, qui ne purent choisir leur chanson, car déjà Iron Man cliquait sur Sometin' Stupid.

« Tu nous le paieras, Stark.

- Dansez d'abord le tourtereaux, on verra pour ma punition plus tard. » Leur sourit l'insupportable milliardaire.

La chanson était tellement en adéquation avec le caractère des deux assassins que leurs amis eurent du mal à retenir leurs gloussements.

« A ton tour Banner.

- Hors de question. Déclara fermement Banner.

- Si tu danses, tu auras le droit de choisir la chanson sur laquelle je danserais seul.

- Ok, mais si tu te défiles, t'auras à faire à Hulk ! »

Loki tiqua à l'évocation du géant vert. Tony lança donc une chanson « de très mauvais goût » selon Banner : Monster Mash.

La soirée continua joyeusement, l'alcool contribuant beaucoup à l'ambiance détendue. Thor et Natasha se livrèrent même à une bataille du plus gros buveur, et ils n'y allèrent pas de main morte ! Ils ne buvaient que des alcools fort, jetant leurs verres par terre en criant « ENCORE ! » après les avoir terminés. Tony, Steve, Banner et Thor dansèrent sur Baby One More Time, puis comme promis, le génie philanthrope et playboy dansa sur Livin' La Vida Loca, préalablement choisie par Banner. Tous bien beurrés, ils réussirent même à faire danser Loki avec Tony sur Toxic. Mais ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ce que celui-ci arrive au même niveau que Stark.

Puis lentement, l'excitation retomba et fit place à la fatigue, mais pas pour tout le monde. Tony et Loki se lançait régulièrement des regards désireux, et n'en pouvant plus partir se réfugier dans la chambre du génie afin de chaudement continuer leur nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Tony se réveilla lentement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas si bien dormi. Il fallait qu'il remercie la jeune femme…sauf qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir ramené une femme chez lui ! Il se retourna pour voir qui était la personne nichée dans son dos. Une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et à la peau blanche dormait paisiblement. Bizarrement, ce visage lui était étrangement familier. L'inconnue finit par ouvrir ses yeux, et posa un intense regard vert sur Tony.

« Vous n'arrivez pas à vous remettre de votre nuit, stupide mortel ? »

Stupide mortel ? Soit il s'était tapé la sœur de Loki, s'il en avait une, soit…

« Aurais-tu perdu ta langue, Homme de Métal ?

- Loki ? Hoqueta Tony, prenant conscience de ce qu'il avait fait hier soir.

- Bien, je vois que vous parlez toujours…

- Loki ! S'écria Tony, désormais pleinement conscient de la situation.

- Habillé ou nu je reste Loki le Dieu des Mensonges ! Dit il, un sourire pervers plaqué sur le visage.

- Juste petite confirmation : tu es bien un homme ?

- Oui. Mettrais-tu en doute ma virilité ? Commença à s'énerver Loki, n'ayant pas compris ce qui se passait.

- Et bien c'est juste que ça…Dit Tony en pointant du doigt la poitrine de Loki…ne fait pas parti des attributs masculins ! »

Loki baissa les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec une paire de…

« Seins ?! S'écria Loki.

- Oui, c'est exactement là où je voulais en venir ! Comment un homme peut-il avoir de la poitrine ?

- Nan, nan, nan…NAN ! S'affola Loki en sautant du lit.

- Je sais que ça doit faire bizarre de se transformer en femme durant la nuit, mais pas besoin de s'alarmer outre mesure. Déclara Tony, hilare.

- Juste une toute petite chose, dont vous semblez ignorant, Stark…

- Moi ? Ignorant ? Et pourquoi pas pure et innocent pendant que tu y es, Corne de Bouc !

- …Quand je deviens une femme…

- Parce que ça t'est déjà arrivé ?

- …c'est que je suis enceinte.

- Rien de grave alo…QUOI ?

- Moi être enceinte, stupide mortel !

- MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! Paniqua l'infortuné Iron Man.

- Je suis hermaphrodite. Souligna Loki, amusé par la tournure de la situation. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait un Tony Stark perdre ses moyens !

- Et tu n'as pas jugé utile de me le préciser, histoire d'éviter ce genre de…Raaaaaah ! »

Tony sauta hors du lit, enfila un boxer et se précipita dans le salon, où tous les Avengers s'étaient endormis hier soir.

« Banner, réveille-toi ! Legolas ! Tasha ! Thor ! Steve ! Putain, les mecs réveillez-vous ! S'excita Tony, en secouant ses amis les uns après les autres.

- La ferme Stark ! Dit la voix de Clint, étouffée dans un coussin.

- Code rouge ! Code rouge ! Vociféra Tony.

- Un mot de plus et je vous abats sur le champ, Stark ! S'énerva Tasha encore ensommeillée.

- Oui tue-moi ! »

Ok, là quelque chose clochait. Le grand Tony Stark n'était pas du genre à vouloir mourir. Chaque Avengers ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour découvrir leur ami, à moite nu, prêt à se jeter du haut de sa tour.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Questionna Steve, la bouche pâteuse.

- J'ai pactisé avec l'ennemi.

- On l'a tous plus ou moins fait en acceptant Loki parmi nous. Dit très calmement Banner.

- Oui, mais on a chacun, plus ou moins, intimement pactisé avec lui. Répondit Tony en insistant sur le mot « intimement ».

- Comme ça « intimement » ? S'enquit Steve de plus en plus paumé.

- Et bien c'est à dire que…

- Je suis enceinte. » Déclara Loki derrière eux.

Tous les Avengers se retournèrent et fixèrent Loki.

« Enceinte ? Parvint à s'étrangler Steve.

- Vous êtes qui vous ? Demanda agressivement Clint à la femme qui venait de parler.

- Mon frère, félicitation ! Thor se leva pour aller enlacer son frère…sœur enfin peu importe, mais celui-ci le repoussa d'une main dédaigneuse.

- Attendez, vous êtes en train de dire que…cette jeune femme est…Loki ? Dit Tasha, ahurie.

- Et je suis enceinte. Déclara Loki pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Oh, ta gueule stupide Dieu des Chèvres ! » S'énerva Tony.

Étrangement, Loki ne répondit pas, mais lança néanmoins un regard furibond à l'intention du brun.

- Je crois que c'est la pire bêtise de toute ta vie, Tony. Fit remarquer Banner.

- Oui merci, je crois que j'avais remarqué ! Soupira t-il.

- On ferait mieux d'en parler à Fury. Déclara Tasha qui avait repris ses esprits.

- Hors de question ! » Grogna Tony.

C'est à ce moment précis, car le Destin avait apparemment décidé de s'acharner sur lui, que Nick Fury fit son entrée dans le salon.

« Hors de question de me dire quoi ? S'enquit-il, conscient que quelque chose de louche se tramait dans son dos.

- Stark va être père. Lui répondit Clint.

- Ta gueule Robin des Bois ! Lança Tony de plus en plus énervé.

- Monsieur Stark fait bien ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut, du moment que ça n'interfère pas avec sa mission. Dit le directeur du SHIELD même si intérieurement il pensait fortement que laisser cet égocentrique procréer était une très mauvaise idée.

- Heu, oui Monsieur mais…heu…Loki est la…comment dire…mère ? Bafouilla Steve, toujours abasourdi.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Siffla Fury entre ses dents serrées par la colère.

- Juste une petite erreur de…

- …Une erreur, Monsieur Stark ? Vous appelez ça une erreur ? ...Mais à ce niveau là ce n'est pas une erreur, c'est l'apocalypse. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait !

- Oui, plutôt…Dit Tony, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- Je ne veux aucun détail Stark !...Vous avez sympathisé avec l'ennemi…

- Couché avec, pour être exact.

- Tony, tu ferais mieux de te taire. Suggéra Bruce.

- Merci, Dr Banner. Je vous demande, pour la santé mentale de ce bébé et la survie de l'humanité, d'avorter! Vociféra Fury, prêt à massacrer quiconque le contredirait.

- Je n'ai cure de la survie de l'humanité ! Cet enfant viendra au monde que vous le vouliez ou non, Monsieur Fury. » Fit Loki prêt à se battre bec et ongle pour protéger son enfant.

Fury n'aimait pas du tout la tournure des choses. Si ce bébé venait à naitre, il causera surement la destruction de la planète. Dans un réflexe totalement idiot mais très «Furien», il sortit son arme et la pointa sur Loki.

« WOooh, deux secondes Fury ! » Lança Tony en s'interposant entre le flingue et Maman Loki.

Pourquoi il fit ça, il n'en avait aucune idée ! Nouvel instinct paternel peut-être.

« Poussez-vous de là Stark ! Rugit Fury.

- Je sais que vous n'aimez pas Loki, moi non plus d'ailleurs, et je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'être père mais si Loki veut garder l'enfant, on ne va pas l'attacher de force et lui ouvrir le ventre en deux malgré sa quête de destruction de l'univers.

- Barrez-vous ou je vous tire dessus ! »

Tony ne bougea pas, et fixa droit dans les yeux le directeur du SHIELD. Plus personne ne parlait mais chacun se tenait sur ses gardes. Thor serrait fermement Mjölnir dans son poing prêt à défendre son frère. Fury soupira avant d'abaisser son arme. La tension retomba un peu.

« Bien, mais si quoique ce soit arrive… »

Fury pointa de nouveau son arme sur Tony et tira. La balle s'enfonça dans le mur derrière Tony. Tout le monde clignait des yeux sous la surprise. Loki venait de le sauver.

« - Vous m'avez tiré dessus ! VOUS M'AVEZ TIRE DESSUS !»

Tony hurlait tout en se rapprochant de Fury. Les autres étaient trop hébétés pour faire quoique ce soit. Cette matinée était vraiment trop bizarre.

Arrivé à la hauteur de Fury, Tony lui décrocha une sacrée droite. Même sans son armure il pouvait faire mal en fin de compte. Pour le coup, le borgne n'avait pas été très intelligent. Se mettre à dos le milliardaire n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas une bonne idée. Fury partit furieusement en se massant la mâchoire.

« ça s'est pas si mal passé que ça ! Finit par lancer Tony après quelques minutes de silence général.

- Il t'a tiré dessus. Fit remarquer Banner;

- Oui, mais je suis toujours en vie. Déclara Stark tout sourire

- Grâce à moi. Souligna Loki.

- Ne compte pas sur des remerciements, Tête de Bouc, sans toi Fury ne m'aurait pas visé ! Donc au final tout est de TA faute.

- Tout n'est pas vraiment de ma faute. Dit Loki en touchant son ventre.

Tony ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Maintenant que c'est réglé, on va vous laisser en compagnie de votre charmante…épouse Stark, prenez bien soin d'elle ! Ironisa Clint avant de partir, suivi par tous les autres Avengers.

« Hey, les mecs c'est pas cool ! Vous pourriez m'aider quand même. S'écria Stark, les yeux écarquillés.

- Ton problème, ta responsabilité. Tu te débrouilles tout seul sur ce coup là Tony ! Rétorqua Steve avant de refermer la porte, laissant Iron Man et Loki en tête à tête.

« Bien, maintenant qu'on est seul, vous allez pouvoir vous occuper de moi. »

Tony regarda Loki, incrédule. Décidément, il aurait mieux fait de rester couché.


	2. Crise de Nerfs Numéro 1

Petit chapitre sur comment Fury a réellement vécu l'arrivée de Loki sur Terre. Ce chapitre a été écrit par ma super beta (qui devrait écrire plus souvent !)

J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que ça m'a plu ^^

Laissez lui une petite review (pour lui montrer que son travail est apprécié !) je lui transmettrais avec plaisir ;-)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Crise de Nerfs N°1**

Pendant ce temps-là, au Quartier Général du SHIELD, le colonel Fury sombrait lentement dans la dépression. Et il avait de quoi déprimer. Tout était en train de partir en sucette. Pas que la situation actuelle soit réellement mauvaise, les Avengers éliminaient tous les ennemis qui se présentaient à eux mais ils étaient juste ingérables une fois réunis. Nettoyer le bordel qu'ils mettaient derrière eux coutait des millions au SHIELD et lui donnait plus l'impression d'être une femme de ménage que le grand Big Boss qu'il était.

« Vous savez, normalement, on appelle ça un technicien de surface.

- Fermez-la, Coulson. »

Depuis quand il était là, lui ? Il fallait qu'il fasse attention, si quelqu'un d'autre le surprenait à penser à voix haute, on pourrait le prendre pour un dingue et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre face aux Avengers. Non, en fait, c'était face à Tony Stark qu'il ne pouvait pas. Ce mec était son cauchemar sur terre, il était juste insupportable, il se comportait toujours comme un adolescent, qui serait un génie multimilliardaire parfaitement conscient de son charme. Et il n'était même pas de leur côté, c'est bien connu, le seul bord où se rangeait Stark, c'était le sien.

Fury poussa un soupir et leva les yeux sur Coulson qui attendait patiemment. Coulson, la force tranquille du SHIELD, une des seules personnes à laquelle il faisait confiance. Il était toujours parfaitement calme, à croire que rien ne l'atteignait. Le colonel finissait par être envieux.

« Que comptez-vous faire, monsieur ? demanda l'agent Coulson. A propos de Loki ? »

Loki, la première personne sur sa liste de personnes à éliminer et la deuxième la plus énervante après Stark. On l'avait renvoyé sur Asgard et le revoilà qui débarquait s'installer la bouche en cœur sur Terre. Et son pied au cul, il l'avait vu ? Bon, ça ne s'était pas vraiment passé comme ça mais l'idée était là. Ce jour-là, il aurait préféré qu'une armée d'autruches le piétine furieusement devant tous ses subordonnés. Mais non, chacun des Avengers avait accepté que Loki vive sur Terre. Il y avait bien eu ses deux assassins pour s'opposer ainsi que ce brave capitaine America mais face à Stark le nombre ne compte pas, sans mauvais jeux de mots. Il les avait à l'usure, personne ne pouvait supporter Stark plus de 10 minutes, un bout d'un certain passé avec lui, votre cerveau finissait par exploser. Le fait que Thor soit un dieu lui avait aussi permis de l'emporter. Pour être honnête, Loki n'avait pas eu l'air franchement ravi de la tournure de la situation. C'était la seule consolation dans cette histoire.

« Surveillez ça de près, ordonna Fury, il est hors de question qu'on nous prenne à fricoter avec l'ennemi. Il manquerait plus que les gens en viennent à croire que le SHIELD est devenu une colonie de vacances ! »

Et le voilà qui se mettait dire n'importe quoi. Qui de nos jours, utilisait encore le terme « fricoter » à part Captain America ?

« Qu'il soit surveillé en permanence et faîtes-moi un rapport dès qu'il se passe quelque chose de suspect !

- Les rapports risquent d'être forts nombreux, fit remarquer Coulson. Rien que les activités de Monsieur Stark mériteraient un rapport toutes les heures.

- Dans ce cas … »

Une grande lassitude menaçait de s'emparer de lui. Il était fatigué de toutes ses conneries ! Pour tout dire, il aurait mieux fait de prendre sa retraite le jour où il avait entendu parler d'Iron man. Ainsi il n'aurait jamais eu affaire à Stark, son sens de répartie et ses intelligences artificielles qui sont presque aussi chiantes que son créateur. New York aurait alors été détruite par un missile nucléaire lancé par son propre camp mais tout ça c'était des détails.

« Je ferais le nécessaire, déclara l'agent Coulson, coupant alors le colonel Fury dans ses réflexions où il était notamment question de meurtre maquillé en accident et de Stark et Loki.


	3. Madame est servie

'Lut les gens ! Comment ça va en ce froid mois de février ? Pas trop enrhumé et/ou autre maladie super chiante qu'on chope tous pendant l'hiver ? Parce que moi oui (je suis une pauvre bibiche) et en plus j'ai pas pu refiler mes microbes à ma beta, pfffff c'est nul ! Un jour j'arriverai à la tuer Mouhahahahaha (apparemment ça lui fait plaisir vu qu'elle en rigole ^^). Oui je sais je poste tard, vous avez le droit de me huer =(

*Mode blablatage de vie ON*

Alors voilà en fait, ma vie c'est de la merde...non c'est pas ça...enfin si mais...bref ! J'ai écrit ce deuxième chapitre il y a de cela des mois mais j'étais pas contente de moi, alors je l'ai envoyée à ma beta pour qu'elle l'annote mais elle a mis dix ans à corriger. Alors j'ai attendu et attendu encore et toujours. Du coup j'ai corrigé moi même mais j'étais toujours pas satisfaite (oui je suis une grosse insatisfaite de la vie) et puis finalement un beau jour ma beta (Camille) a décidé de m'envoyer la correction (j'ai fêté ça au champagne). Puis j'ai refait une correction que j'ai renvoyée à Camille qui a encore une fois annoté. Entre-temps on a eu un DM de 15 fuckin' pages et des trads de textes nul et parfois un peu chelou à faire, un pommeau de douche cassé, une St Valentin entre amies et nos pots de glaces, et tout plein d'autres trucs  
Bref après tous ces moult (Camille trouve ça très moche comme mot) rebondissements on en arrive à cette soirée du dimanche 17 Février 2013, où après les dernières retouches de ce chapitre, Camille et moi sommes plus ou moins en train de péter un gros câble pour diverses raisons (la principale étant que nous ne sommes pas totalement saines d'esprit !)

*OFF*

Pfiou, j'ai mal au poignet à force d'écrire et mes pauvres abdos hurlent de douleur après notre crise de rire -_-" Bon sur ce (j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fais trop peur héhéhé), Camille et moi vous souhaitons une bonne lecture.

Ps: Merci pour toutes vos reviews ça me fait toujours super plaisir =D

Amako-sama, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira malgré les quelques réticences que tu avais concernant Loki L'hermaphrodite ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Madame est servie**

Tony, bien qu'habituellement capable de réagir en quelques secondes dans les situations les plus compliquées, était ici incapable de dire ou de faire quoique ce soit. Loki venait bien de lui demander de s'occuper de lui ?

« Je ne suis pas ton larbin, biquette ! Finit-il par dire en se ressaisissant.

- Bien que je n'attenterais pas à votre vie, ne tentez pas trop le diable non plus. Déclara tranquillement Loki en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

- Heureux de savoir que tu ne veux pas m'exterminer, enfin c'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas déjà essayé…Sans succès d'ailleurs ! Sourit Tony.

- J'ai faim !

- Pardon ?

- Mon ventre crie famine, c'est bien comme ça que vous dites dans votre langue.

- Oui, c'est bien comme ça. Mais on utilise aussi l'expression suivante : va te faire foutre ! »

S'en suivit un intense jeu de regard. Tous deux savaient que le premier qui baisserait les yeux perdrait cette bataille. Finalement, Tony lâcha l'affaire. Non pas qu'il veuille se soumettre à Loki, mais il avait eu sa dose d'émotions et il n'avait pas envie d'ajouter à ça un combat de coqs pour une question de cuisine, alors qu'en plus il pouvait commander.

« Mais ne pense pas avoir gagné. Se justifia-t-il tout de même.

- Naturellement. Sourit Loki.

- Bien, et qu'est-ce que ton palais délicat voudrait-il manger ?

- Quelque chose de sucré. »

Tony leva un sourcil mi amusé mi décontenancé. Après Loki enceinte, voilà venu le temps de Loki, Prince des sucreries ! Il espérait juste que Loki ne deviendrait pas le genre de femme enceinte capable de le réveiller à deux heures du mat' à cause d'une envie de saucisson au caramel !

« Du sucré ? Vraiment ! Je savais bien qu'à l'intérieur de cette carapace de gros psychopathe se cachait un gentil bisounours.

- Un quoi ? Demanda Loki perplexe.

- Non, rien, oublie. Revenons-en plutôt à ton envie de sucre. Qu'est-ce qui te ferais envie : une glace, des sucettes, du chocolat, un bananasplit ?

- Peu m'importe, apportez moi juste de quoi manger Stark. S'énerva Loki impatient.

- A vos or…oui tout de suite, sale Tête de Bouc. » Soupira-t-il, une vengeance germant dans son esprit.

Tony passa commande auprès de Jarvis pour des dizaines et des dizaines de paquets de bonbons divers et variés, des gâteaux, de la glace, du chocolat et tout sorte de choses sucrées.

Quand le livreur arriva, Loki fondit littéralement sur lui pour lui « voler » les sacs remplit de la précieuse nourriture. Le pauvre jeune homme partit en courant sans demander son reste.

Tony, qui regardait le Dieu se goinfrer, décida enfin de lancer la mission « Vengeance ».

« Tiens, goûte ça Loki, y paraît que les femmes enceintes adorent ça ! » Sourit innocemment Tony en tendant un paquet de Frizzy Pazzy à son vis à vis.

Celui-ci attrapa le paquet, l'ouvrit et laissa tomber tout le contenu sur sa langue. Les traits de son visage, habituellement toujours impassible, se crispèrent en même temps que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ouvrit la bouche amplifiant le bruit des bonbons qui claquaient sur sa langue. Loki gratifia Stark d'un regard furieux qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Lui se bidonnait littéralement sur le canapé.

« Jarvis, tu as bien filmé la scène hein ? Réussit-il à dire entre deux rires et une reprise de souffle.

- Oui, Monsieur. La scène a été enregistrée et sauvegardée sur votre serveur personnel. Répondit l'IA d'une voix qui semblait amusée.

Après quelques minutes de fou rire, Stark se calma enfin. Loki en avait profité pour s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé et tourner le dos au milliardaire, comme un enfant boudeur, après l'avoir copieusement insulter dans la langue d'Asgard. Et s'il n'avait pas été occupé à dévorer gâteau et bonbons, il se serait surement amusé à torturer le milliardaire pour l'affront qu'il lui avait fait subir. Tony resta là, à regarder le Dieu des Mensonges s'empiffrer de sucreries. C'était tout bonnement un spectacle inoubliable et hilarant. Ce que Tony n'oublia pas de lui signaler, provoquant le regard de tueur fou du Dieu, une sucette à la fraise dans la bouche, diminuant de ce faite toute la puissance psychopathique de son regard. Cette scène eut au moins, encore une fois, l'effet de faire rire le pauvre Tony qui vivait vraiment une journée de merde.

Alors que Loki digérait son festin sur le canapé, Tony nettoyait l'apocalypse sucrière qu'il avait laissée derrière lui. Tout en ramassant un paquet de bonbons lamentablement échoué sur le sol de son salon, le génie grognait qu'il n'était pas une femme de ménage et qu'il devrait sérieusement penser à créer une armée de robots ménagés ! Pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé avant ?

« Je ne me serais pas douté un seul instant que vous soyez actuellement capable de faire du ménage, Stark ! Sourit narquoisement le Dieu.

- Et moi je ne savais pas qu'un Dieu pouvait à ce point ressembler à une larve après son déjeuner. » Répondit tranquillement l'humain, un sourire Colgate plaqué sur son visage.

Les lèvres de Loki se pincèrent de colère et un regard mauvais foudroya Tony, qui ne fut pas le moins du monde apeuré.

« Anthony Edward Stark ! » Déclara une voix ferme et autoritaire derrière lui.

Ça, en revanche, il en avait peur.

« Pepper ! S'exclama-t-il. Heureux de vous revoir ! La réunion s'est bien passée ? Vous avez soif ? Est-ce…

- J'étais confortablement assise dans l'avion, quand m'a appelée pour me dire que vous alliez être père…

- Le traitre ! Cracha Tony dans sa barbe, en tapant du poing dans le vide.

- Comment avez-vous pu me cacher une relation aussi sérieuse…

- Je ne vous ai rien caché, pour une fois...

- Depuis combien de temps la fréquentez-vous ? Comment s'appelle t-elle ?...

- Et je vous assure que ce n'est qu'un coup d'un soir qui a dérapé, du coup maintenant…

- Comment ça pour une fois ?...

- Je dois m'occuper de…d'elle…

- Le grand Tony Stark qui s'occupe de quelqu'un d'autre que lui même !

- Et « prendre mes responsabilités » selon Steve…et selon tout le monde en fait !...

- Habituellement, vous êtes plus prudent avec vos conquêtes ! Et de combien de mois est-elle enceinte ?...

- ça fait…

- Un seul. Répondit Loki en se levant, interrompant le dialogue de quasi sourd des deux humains.

« Qu'est-ce…Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? S'étouffa Pepper.

- Rien, c'est une fan de Loki. Tout le monde ne peut pas être parfait Dit Tony mortellement sérieux.

- Une fan de Loki ? Vous couchez avec des fangirls de Loki ? Mais vous avez perdu la raison Stark ! » S'écria la rousse.

Tony déglutit. Si Pepper utilisait son nom, ça signifiait qu'elle était vraiment très en colère.

« Pas… »

Tony n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit que Loki posait un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence. Grave erreur. Personne n'interrompait le Grand Tony Stark. Il mordit donc le doigt du Dieu. Ok ce n'était pas très mature, ni même très Tony Stark, mais tellement tentant !

« Aïe

- Tony ! S'offusqua Pepper. On ne mort pas une femme !

- Oui, Stark, on ne mort pas une dame ! » Surenchérit le Dieu des Malices, un petit sourire narquois plaqué sur le visage.

Loki était soudain très content d'être une femme ! Pepper prenait sa défense, ce qui était assez inhabituel. Personne ne prenait jamais sa défense ! Et en plus Tony se faisait réprimander comme un enfant. Cette journée était vraiment une bonne journée !

« - Mais c'est pas une femme, c'est un homme ! S'énerva Stark, avant de rapidement refermer la bouche. Sale petit manipulateur pensa-t-il.

- Un homme ? Enceinte ? Je crois que vous devriez revoir vos cours de biologie M. Stark. Fit remarquer Pepper.

Le regard rivé sur ses chaussures, Tony baragouina quelque chose, tandis que Loki affichait désormais un petit sourire satisfait. Voir l'humain tenter de se sortir de ce mauvais pas était totalement jouissif.

« Hermaphrodite. Marmonna-t-il.

- Quoi, hermaphrodite ?

- Il est hermaphrodite, Loki est un putain de Dieu hermaphrodite ! Finit par dire clairement Tony.

- Loki ? »

Pepper écarquilla les yeux. Son regard passait de son ami à celui de la jeune femme…jeune homme…Loki.

« Co…comment avez-vous pu…comment avez-vous pu coucher avec Loki ? Il a tenté de détruire New-York !

- J'étais bourré. Dit Stark, penaud.

- Je crois que c'est la plus grosse bêtise de votre vie, Stark ! » Soupira Pepper.

Tony lui lança un regard de Chat Potté, signifiant qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

« Non, Tony, vous vous débrouillez tout seul ! »Fut la seule réponse à laquelle il eut droit, alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos pour partir.

« Au revoir Pepper. » Lança Loki en lui faisant signe de la main.

Tony, ne bougea pas, les épaules affaissées par tant de malheur et regarda sa CEO partir.

Les semaines passèrent lentement et Loki devenait chaque jour de plus en plus chiant. A croire que plus son ventre s'arrondissait plus son caractère devenait merdique.

« Pourquoi faire des examens ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça qu'on fait sur Terre pour s'assurer de la bonne santé du bébé et aussi parce que j'aimerais savoir si tu vas accoucher d'une chèvre ou d'un humain, histoire de ne pas être trop surpris lors de sa venue au monde.

- Je ne vais pas accoucher d'une chèvre…

- ça t'en sait rien. Selon la mythologie nordique, tu as donné naissance à un loup, un serpent, un cheval et à la déesse de la mort, alors excuse-moi d'avoir quelques appréhensions ! »

Loki soupira d'exaspération et finit par accepter de s'allonger sur la table. Banner les avait observé pendant tout le temps de la discussion, amusé par la presque « complicité » des deux hommes. Enfin complicité ! Disons plutôt tolérance. Oui, les deux passaient leur journée à s'envoyer des piques. C'était une seconde nature chez eux, un don peut-être ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il s'envoyait des menaces de morts et autres comme certains ne pouvaient s'empêcher de mettre des « euh » dans chacune de leurs phrases.

Ils avaient voulu ramener un docteur d'Asgard mais Thor et Loki, surtout Loki avaient protesté. Les Avengers n'avaient pas insisté. Banner s'était donc vu improvisé spécialiste en grossesse d'hermaphrodite, avec l'aide de Tony. Ils n'avaient trouvé que peu d'information et la plupart n'était que des suppositions. Ils avaient au final décidé de faire des tests normaux.

« ça va être froid. Annonça Bruce en appliquant le gel sur le ventre de Loki.

- T'inquiète pas pour lui, ce mec est un glaçon ! Lança Tony à l'intention du médecin.

- Loki, restez tranquille, s'il vous plait.

- Vous me demandez de m'allonger sur une table, vous me mettez un liquide visqueux et gelé sur le ventre et vous voulez que je reste immobile ! A ce que j'en sais, vous pourriez vouloir me tuer. Grogna le Dieu.

- Si on avait voulu te tuer, j'aurais déjà empoisonné ta nourriture, Hulk t'aurait atomisé, Natasha se serait fait un plaisir de te tordre le coup dans le noir, tu aurais déjà ton postérieur royal troué par une flèche de Barton, en revanche ça m'étonne que Fury n'ait rien tenté à ton encontre. Les seules personnes qui ne veulent pas te tuer sont Thor et le Captain…quoique ! Bref, tout ça pour dire que si on voulait vraiment te faire du mal, on aurait déjà essayé et j'aurais peut-être enfin pu retrouver une vie normale, plutôt que de devoir préparer à manger à un Dieu devenu une femme parce qu'il est tombé enceinte ! S'excita Tony à cran.

- La ferme, Stupide Mortel !

- Regardez ! » Dit Bruce, interrompant les deux querelleurs.

Les deux hommes se turent et tournèrent la tête vers le moniteur.

« Le bébé se développe bien plus rapidement qu'un humain normal, mais il est en parfaite santé.

- Et c'est un humain ! Aucune queue, pas de cornes, ni de jambes supplémentaires ne pointent le bout de son nez ! S'exclama joyeusement Tony, rassuré.

- Je pense que vous devriez accoucher dans trois mois environ. Estima Bruce, un peu perplexe

- Pourquoi semblez-vous étonné ? L'interrogea Loki.

- Ici, les femmes garde le bébé neuf mois environ avant d'accoucher.

- Oui et bien heureusement que Tête de Bouc donne naissance au bébé plus tôt parce que je ne l'aurais pas supporté pendant encore huit mois ! Ronchonna Tony.

- La prochaine fois vous éviterez de me sauter dessus, Stark !

- Qui a sauté sur qui ? Nargua Tony.

- Revenons-en au bébé, les tourtereaux… »

Aux regards foudroyants que lui lancèrent les futurs parents, il sut qu'il n'aurait pas dû les appeler « tourtereaux ». Vraiment une très mauvaise idée ! Enfin, il ne s'inquiéta réellement qu'une micro seconde, se souvenant qu'il était Hulk et qu'il pouvait les mater facilement.

L'examen fini, Tony et Loki retournèrent dans les appartements de l'ingénieur. Comme à son habitude, le Dieu, s'installa sur le canapé et alluma la télé.

« J'ai soif.

- Le frigo est à ton entière disposition. »

Tony se dirigea vers la porte pour ressortir, mais le Dieu poussa un gémissement. Le milliardaire se retourna et vit le Dieu se tenir le ventre. Surement une ruse pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

« Tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher ? Soupira Tony.

Loki se redressa, presque offensé que sa ruse ne marchait pas.

« Avec Thor, ça aurait fonctionné. Déclara-t-il.

- Oui, mais voilà, je ne suis pas un surfeur californien volant ! »

Loki s'assit sur le canapé et croisa les bras, avant de toiser Tony. Ce dernier finit par soupirer et alla chercher la boustifaille, tout en se promettant de se venger tôt ou tard. Enfin le plus tôt possible, il n'était pas un adepte du proverbe « La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid »

Tony revint vers Loki avec un verre de jus de fruit et des gâteaux.

« La stupidité humaine transpire tellement de vos…séries que s'en est affligeant. Soupira Loki, les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

- Mais tu en es pourtant accro. » Fit remarquer Tony, qui lui, fixait le petit ventre du jeune dieu.

Les mains de Loki qui effleurèrent les siennes en attrapant le verre et les gâteaux le sortirent de sa contemplation.

« Bon et bien, je te laisse te ramollir le cerveau, peut-être que ça te rendra moins psychopathe à force. »

Loki lui lança un regard semblant dire « tu as de l'espoir ! » mais ne pipa mot. Tony se dirigea vers la porte, et faillit se la prendre en pleine tête, car celle-ci venait de s'envoler à travers la pièce, laissant apparaître un Thor tout souriant

« Bonsoir à toi, Homme de Fer ! Mon frère est-il là ?

- Ma porte !

- Oh ! Excusez-moi, Anthony Stark, je ne voulais pas l'abimer.

- Tu ne l'as pas abimée, tu l'as cassée, explosée, atomisée !

Le pauvre Tony se pinça l'arrête du nez. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Salut Tony.

- La prochaine fois c'est toi qui ouvres la porte. »

Steve hocha la tête en souriant.

« Je suis vraiment navré, Anthony Stark. S'excusa Thor, embarrassé.

- Pas grave, Point Break, mais par pitié, apprends à contrôler ta force.

- Je vous promets que je ne faillirais pas à cette tache ! » Assura le Dieu du Tonnerre en bombant le torse.

Tony sourit Thor était une calamité ambulante, mais on avait du mal à lui en vouloir longtemps, il indiqua d'un mouvement de tête où il pouvait trouver Loki.

« Je venais voir si tu t'en sortais avec…heu…ta…ton…enfin avec Loki. Expliqua Steve alors que Thor se dirigeait à grand pas vers son frère.

- A part le fait que Môssieur me prend pour son serviteur personnel, tout va bien. »

Steve, regarda Loki et fronça les sourcils en voyant son ventre aussi arrondi. Fury leur avait interdit de voir les deux coupables, mais Thor et Steve n'en pouvant plus, avaient décidé de désobéir. Et puis ce n'était pas vraiment comme si le Super Espion pouvait leur interdire de voir leurs amis.

« Loki n'a pas une grossesse humaine. Mais le bébé est bel et bien humain et se développe normalement.

- Ah…C'est bien alors. »

Un peu plus loin Thor s'approchait gaiement de son frère avachi comme une larve sur le canapé, un gâteau dans la bouche.

« Mon frère ! Je vois que le bébé se porte bien ! » Dit-il joyeusement de sa voix grave.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre voulut toucher le ventre de son frère, mais celui-ci gifla sa main, ne daignant même pas lui répondre, ni même le regarder. Thor fronça les sourcils et retenta sa chance. Il essuya un deuxième refus, un peu plus violent cette fois-ci car il atterrît aux pieds des deux humains.

« Loki, c'est pas bien de balancer son frère ! » Sourit Tony de toute ses dents.

Pour toute réponse, Loki bailla. Thor se releva et s'épousant avant de repartir à l'assaut. Tony et Steve se tournèrent pour mieux observer la scène, chacun croisant les bras.

« Mon frère…

- Chut !

Mais quel connard, pensa Tony.

« Loki ?

- Oui, Thor, que veux-tu ?

- Laisse-moi toucher ton ventre, s'il te plait !

- Pourquoi te ferais-je cet honneur ? »

Plus loin Captain America et Iron Man chuchotaient dans leur coin, tels deux commentateurs sportifs

« Il exagère ! S'offusqua Steve

- Quel chieur, j'en suis presque admiratif !

- Loki est particulièrement poli, c'est louche, non ?

- Thor va surement morfler dans quelques instants…Pensa Tony, songeur.

- Parce que je suis ton frère et que je veux être rassuré sur la santé du bébé.

- Il va bien, maintenant que tu es rassuré, tu peux partir. » Répondit Loki toujours impassible.

Thor n'était pas du même avis et décida de se rapprocher derechef de son frère. Qui ne sembla pas apprécier l'initiative puisqu'il se leva, attrapa le canapé comme s'il était un vulgaire morceau de tissu, le fit tournoyer avant de frapper son frère avec. Le dit frère passa à travers la baie vitrée et tomba dans le vide avec le canapé.

« MON CANAPE ! » Hurla Tony.

Loki s'autorisa un sourire satisfait, hautain et narquois suivi un « hum » condescendant. Steve ne dit rien, partagé entre plusieurs sentiments. Devait-il être choqué par ce qui venait de se passer ou rester impassible. Après tout, ce genre de scènes allait surement devenir leur quotidien alors autant s'y habituer maintenant, non ?

« Tony, je crois qu'il va falloir que vous rachetiez, un canapé. Finit-il par dire.

- Oui et celui-là je lui ferais bouffer ! S'écria le milliardaire.

- Si puéril de votre part Stark. » Soupira Loki.

Tony voulut se jeter sur le Dieu, mais heureusement le Captain le retint fermement.

« Lâche-moi, immédiatement Steve ! »

Le soldat n'en fit rien et entraina Tony dans l'ascenseur, direction l'atelier de celui-ci, seul endroit où il arriverait à le calmer. Enfin c'est ce qu'espérait Steve.

Le brave Captain America tâcha tant bien que mal de contenir la colère de Tony. En vain. Il dut demander en renfort Banner, Natasha et Clint, qui arrivèrent au pas de course à l'atelier.

« Woooh ! Hulk est passé par là ? Demanda Barton devant le foutoir encore plus innommable qu'avant.

- Non, c'est Tony ! »

Les trois Avengers fixèrent Steve, incrédules.

« Tony ? Vraiment ? Il avait son armure à ce moment là ? Continua Natasha.

- Non.

- Ouh ! Moi qui pensais que Tony Stark ne pouvait faire aucun dégât sans son armure ! S'esclaffa Clint.

Rire bientôt étouffé par un juron de douleur. Un objet contendant venait de frapper l'arrière de son crâne. Barton se retourna, mais malgré son excellente vision, il ne vit pas le coupable.

« Tony, je vais te massacrer !

- Essaye ! »

Cette fois, ce fut une balle de tennis qui toucha le dos du super agent, gentiment lancé par Dummy. Les trois autres regardaient le spectacle d'un œil consterné. Tony était un vrai gamin quand il s'y mettait et Clint était toujours le premier à suivre le jeu.

« Tu peux nous expliquer exactement ce qui se passe ici ? Questionna Bruce.

- Et pourquoi Thor n'est pas là ? Interrogea Natasha.

« Il a balancé Thor et mon canapé par la fenêtre, MON canapé, vous vous rendez compte ! Gémit une voix.

- De quoi il parle ? S'exaspéra l'espionne.

- Tout à l'heure, Thor et moi sommes allés voir Tony et Loki. Et heu…hum…Loki ne voulait pas que son frère touche son ventre et il a fini par le frapper avec le canapé de Tony. Thor est passé à travers la vitre, ainsi que le canapé…

- MON CANAPÉ ! »

Cette fois, Clint reçut une vis sur le bras.

« Tony a commencé à s'énerver et je l'ai emmené ici pour qu'il se calme. Comme au bout d'un moment, il semblait se sentir mieux, je l'ai laissé quelques minutes pour aller lui chercher de quoi boire…

- Au fait, Thor est-il toujours en vie ? Demanda Banner.

- Heu…oui un peu décoiffé et déconfit, mais en vie…Ou j'en étais déjà ? Ah oui, quand je suis revenu, son atelier était un véritable chantier et…

- Monsieur n'aime pas qu'on touche à ses affaires, et à tendance à devenir très immature quand cela arrive. Il faut juste le laisser se défouler et tout redeviendra à la normal dans quelques heures. L'interrompit Jarvis.

- Ha ha ! J'ai fini ! » S'écria Stark.

Soudain, un amas de diverses choses plus ou moins suspectes bougea, faisant reculer les quatre Avengers. Qui sait ce que le génie avait encore inventé comme arme mortelle ! Mais ce n'était que Tony qui émergeait de sa cachette, un petit objet dans sa paume.

« C'est quoi ?

- Ceci, Barton, est ma dernière invention, un petit bijou de technologie. Avec ça, je vais pouvoir venger mon canapé ! Dit-il d'une voix triomphale. Je glisserais ça dans un gâteau, et quand il l'avalera, il ne lui restera plus que 5 minutes à vivre avant qu'il n'explose.

- Vraiment ? » Demanda Clint, les yeux brillants.

Steve ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces deux-là ! Bruce lui se pinça l'arrête du nez, tandis que Natasha souriait apparemment intéressée par l'arme de Stark.

« Personne ne va tuer Loki. Déclara fermement Steve.

- Oh mais je vais te prouver le contraire. Répondit Tony.

- Steve a raison, nous avons accepté Loki parmi nous…plus ou moins et Thor ne serait pas vraiment ravi non plus

- Mon canapé ne lui avait rien fait, il ne méritait pas ce triste sort. Lui qui m'a si bien servi depuis tant d'années ! »

C'était apparemment la phrase de trop car Natasha s'approcha du milliardaire et lui décrocha une bonne droite. Tony resta interdit un instant avant de se masser la mâchoire.

« Jarvis, est-ce que je l'ai méritée ?

- Oui, Monsieur, il semblerait. » !

Fort heureusement, Tony avait, semble-t-il reprit pied dans la réalité.

« Merci, Tasha…

- Mais de rien Tony, c'est toujours un plaisir. Sourit la jeune russe.

- Mais la prochaine fois, évite de frapper mon visage !

- Faites en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus et je n'aurais aucune raison de l'abimer plus que nécessaire. Sourit-elle.

- Trop aimable ! »

Après quelques minutes de silence un peu pesant, Tony finit par les faire dégager de son atelier, parce que certes, il les aimait bien, mais c'était SON atelier, et il n'aimait trop qu'on pénètre dans son antre.

« Stark !

- Hum ? Demanda le milliardaire, qui s'affairait à nettoyer son repère avec l'aide de Dummy.

- L'arme.

- Pardon ? Dit-il en se retournant.

- Donnez-nous l'arme.

- Mais je ne vais pas l'utiliser…promis !

- Stark !

- Je ne te donnerais pas cette arme, c'est MON invention, tu n'as aucun droit dessus !

- Vous êtes plus têtu et possessif qu'un enfant à qui on voudrait enlever son doudou. S'énerva l'espionne.

- Peut-être mais mon « doudou » est capable de tuer des gens alors permet moi de ne pas vouloir qu'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains !

- Est-ce que vous sous entendez que vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ?

- Bien dans ce cas Coulson viendra la récupérer ! »Répondit sèchement Natasha, un peu vexée.

- Tu penses qu'il acceptera la garde partagée de Doudou ? »

La jeune femme ne daigna même pas lui répondre.

« J'ai merdé, hein ? Demanda Tony à l'intention de Jarvis.

- Oui, Monsieur. Et je ne saurais que trop vivement vous recommander de vous faire pardonner.

- Des flingues super badass avec des balles explosives, réfrigérantes et tout le bordel devrait lui redonner le sourire, non ?

- Je pense, en effet, Monsieur, que cela lui conviendrait parfaitement. »

Après plus d'une bonne heure, d'un intense rangement, Tony se mit à bosser à l'amélioration de son armure, AC/DC à fond, tellement concentré qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que Loki était descendu le rejoindre.

« Monsieur, vous avez un visiteur. »

Tony se retourna pour voir le Dieu, adossé à l'embrasure de la porte.

« Que faites-vous Stark ? »

- Je pense que je te boude. » Répondit-il calmement.

Loki soupira, l'humain avait la rancune tenace apparemment.

« Etiez-vous si attaché à ce canapé ?

- Oui…Non…peu importe, on n'utilise pas MES canapés pour frapper son frère avant de les balancer par MES fenêtres ! C'est une question de principe ! Je sais que tu as un gros problème relationnel avec Thor mais évitez de détruire à chaque fois ma tour. Vous n'avez qu'à aller vous battre en Antarctique, là ou personne ne sera dérangé par vos batailles, à part, peut-être les quelques Ours polaires et autres pingouins mais je suis sur que s'ils viennent vous faire des réclamations, vous saurez y faire face !

- Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens. » Souligna le Dieu.

Tony esquissa un sourire.

« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu, que faites-vous ?

- J'améliore mon armure pour mieux te botter l'arrière train si tu tentes quoi que ce soit.

- Charmant. »

Le Dieu contourna Stark, pour se retrouver face à lui. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur le réacteur. Cette lumière bleutée l'avait toujours intrigué, voire même fascinée depuis qu'elle l'avait empêché de prendre possession de l'esprit de Stark. Il finit par porter son attention sur les parties de l'armure qui reposait sur l'établi et les effleura.

« Pas touche Biquet ! Déclara Tony en arrêtant la main de Loki.

- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça Stark !

- Et comment veux-tu que je t'appelle : Voter Royale Majesté ?

- Mon Roi ! Répondit simplement Loki, sans aucune trace de plaisanterie dans sa voix.

- On t'a déjà arrêté pour ta mégalomanie alors tu devrais peut-être te calmer de ce côté là, non ? »

Loki ne répondit pas mais le fixa de son intense regard vert. Stark déglutit. Il avait beau n'avoir aucun sentiment pour le Dieu, il n'empêche que ce dernier était plutôt pas mal. Non mais comment pouvait-il penser ça ? Tony se gifla mentalement.

La main de Loki vint délicatement se poser sur le réacteur Ark, surprenant Tony qui recula.

« Woooh ! Apparemment, tu ne connais pas le concept d'espace personnel, mon Mignon ! » !

Loki retira sa main mais continua de contempler la lumière bleutée qui brillait derrière le T-shirt de Tony.

« Qu'est-ce que Yinsen ? » Questionna Loki.

Tony ne dit rien, mais le Dieu sentit qu'il s'était crispé.

« Quand j'ai touché le…Loki s'arrêta, ne sachant comment nommer la lumière.

- Le réacteur Ark. Lui apprit-il, toujours penché sur son travail.

- Pourquoi avoir gravé Yinsen sur votre réacteur Ark et qu'est-ce ? »

Tony était de plus en plus tendu. Il détestait par dessus tout parler de ça, d'autant plus que personne n'était au courant pour cette gravure. Loki attendit patiemment qu'il se décide à parler ou non.

« Yinsen est…c'est lui qui m'a sauvé et qui m'a donné une seconde chance. » Souffla Tony, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Le génie secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller, et se reconcentra sur son travail. Loki ne dit rien mais continuait toujours à le fixer. Il dut se rendre compte du malaise et décida de laisser Stark à son travail.

Les jours continuèrent à passer. Thor et Steve venaient régulièrement prendre des nouvelles du « couple », et Banner avait pu faire d'autres écographies. Même Natasha et Barton (un peu contre son gré) étaient venus leur rendre visite plusieurs fois. Surement plus pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de réduire Loki en bouillie, plus que par intérêt pour le bébé. Coulson était même venu plusieurs fois. La première fois pour récupérer la fameuse arme qu'avait construit Tony quelques jours auparavant.

La deuxième fois, Coulson vint leur rendre une « visite de courtoisie » ou plutôt « Nick Fury, Grand Manitou du SHIELD et accessoirement parano à ses heures perdues m'a très gentiment demandé de vous surveiller ».

Ce soir là, Tony, fatigué, mais incapable de dormir, manipulait une projection d'un nouveau projet intitulé « Iron Baby ». Cela faisait des jours qu'il travaillait dessus et il pensait le finir aujourd'hui mais la fatigue le privait quelque peu de son génie. Après plusieurs heures, il décida finalement d'aller se coucher, histoire de récupérer un peu des forces. Quand il remonta dans le salon, Loki avait disparut. Il est probablement parti dormir pensa t-il. Tony prit une longue douche, avant de s'allonger sur son lit. C'était confortable et douillet, mais le sommeil n'était toujours pas au rendez-vous. Il se tournait et se retournait, mais rien à faire. Allongé sur le dos, il contemplait un plafond baigné dans la semi obscurité de son réacteur, voyant surement de nombreuses choses que lui seul et son brillant cerveau pouvait voir. Alors qu'il rêvassait, un poids se fit sentir sur son torse.

« Ne dites rien, Stupide Mortel ! » Grogna la voix de Loki.

Tony ne bougea pas, mais avoir le Dieu des Mensonges collé contre lui était perturbant.

« Vas y fais comme chez toi, sers toi de moi comme coussin de grossesse pour Dieu ! »

Le Dieu en question n'émit qu'un simple grognement sourd. Apparemment, il s'était déjà endormi.

Petit à petit, au fil de la respiration calme et régulière de Loki, Stark s'endormit lentement. Avant de totalement sombrer, il se fit la réflexion que cette situation était grotesque, mais surtout qu'il ne devait pas être normal d'arriver à dormir alors que le Dieu du Mal le prenait pour un coussin.

Le lendemain, après avoir fait une grâce matinée, Tony s'était levé, presque surexcité et avait aussitôt pris possession de la salle de sport. Steve qui s'y entrainait déjà, avait vu débarqué un Stark joyeux et survolté.

« Ça va, Cap 'tain ? Bien sur que ça va ! Regardez-moi ce corps de rêve ! Pour un vieux, tu es bien conservé. Tu sais, tu devrais en faire profiter ces demoiselles, le côté innocent, pur et sauveur du monde plait énormément. Si tu veux je peux te mettre en contact avec… »

Inquiet par l'attitude trop décontractée de son ami, il était parti chercher Banner, n'écoutant pas la fin du joyeux petit discours de Stark. Quelques minutes plus tard, le physicien, pénétrait dans la salle.

« Tu te sens bien, Tony ? Demanda Bruce, vraiment très étonné de l'effervescence de son ami.

- Je suis en pleine forme ! S'exclama le milliardaire en courant sur son tapis de course.

- Et y a t-il une…raison quelconque à ça ?

- Loki se sert de moi comme peluche vivante ! Dit Tony comme une évidence.

Cette déclaration rendit Banner perplexe, très perplexe.

« Oui, c'est évident, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ! Soupira Banner.

- Je n'ai pas été aussi en forme depuis…depuis toujours je crois ! Les câlins de Loki me font de l'effet apparemment…

- Je ne suis pas sûr de devoir prendre ça comme une bonne nouvelle. Se dit Banner.

- … Et pourquoi est-ce que je n'en profiterais pas ? A près tout, c'est Loki qui a commencé, moi j'ai rien demandé ! Même si c'est particulièrement perturbant, j'en viendrais presque à l'apprécier…Oh mon Dieu, je deviens niais…si ça continue comme ça je vais finir par chier des arcs-en-ciel, et je deviendrais…Iron Nyan Man !

- Et tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il utilisait peut-être de sa magie sur toi ? Fit remarquer Bruce, ignorant les délires de son ami.

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Le Roi des Débiles ! Bien sur que j'y ai pensé, mais si ça me permet de dormir, il peut se servir de toute la magie qu'il veut sur moi ! Au Diable la prudence !

- Le fait que Loki te manipule probablement n'a pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça ! Fit remarquer Banner.

- Personne ne manipule le grand Iron Man. Dit-il en descendant de son tapis roulant.

- Tu joues un jeu dangereux, Tony.

- C'est ça qui est marrant ! »

Banner se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant, laissant Tony sortir de la salle à grandes enjambées. Il était apparemment impossible de raisonner l'inventeur.

Le soir venu, Tony s'allongea dans son lit, espérant que le dieu vienne l'y rejoindre. Mais il ne vint pas. Tony resta un moment allongé, se disant que le Dieu allait bien apparaître à un moment ou à un autre. Et puis pourquoi il l'attendait de toute façon ? Ils n'étaient pas mariés ! Ni même en couple d'ailleurs. Alors pourquoi l'attendre ? Enigme difficile à résoudre pour le génie, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope. Et c'est au fil de ses questionnements qu'il finit par s'endormir.

Un liquide froid le réveilla en sursaut. Assis sur son lit, trempé et réveillé. Tony regarda furieusement autour de lui pour trouver la source de son cruel réveil. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Loki, debout à côté du lit.

« Mais ça va pas la tête ! Cria Tony, en le fusillant du regard.

- Vous avez le sommeil lourd, mortel. Déclara Loki, impassible.

- Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé aussi brutalement ?

- J'ai essayé la manière douce… »

Tony en douta devant l'air mesquin de Loki.

« …mais vous étiez bien trop pris par vos cauchemars.

- Tu…tu m'as sorti de mon cauchemar. Dit Stark estomaqué.

- Ne vous trompez pas sur mes intentions, Sark ! Je ne suis ni charitable, ni bienveillant. Vos cris étaient une douce musique à mes oreilles, mais…

- je hais les « mais » !

- J'ai faim !

- Tu m'as réveillé pour me dire que tu avais faim ! Je pensais que tu étais suffisamment intelligent pour te servir d'un frigo et d'un placard ! Tu sais, les trucs où quand tu tires la poignée vers toi, en général, ça s'ouvre ! Mais apparemment je t'ai surestimé. Tirada (du verbe tirader : faire une tirade) Tony, encore essoufflé par son cauchemar.

- Mon incroyable intelligence n'est pas en cause, Stark. Siffla Loki en rapprochant son visage de celui de Tony. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant à me mettre sous la dent, et j'ai envie de sortir.

- Y a la terrasse pour ça ! Grogna Tony.

- Levez-vous stupide fourmi ou vous le regretterez !

- Tu as vraiment un problème avec les fourmis ? »

Tony soupira, et comme il n'avait pas envie de ce mettre un Dieu à dos, du moins pas pour l'instant, et de surcroit en cloque à cause de lui (enfin en partie), il se leva, s'habilla et partit en direction de son garage suivi par Loki.

«Jarvis, lumières.

- Bien monsieur. »

Les lumières de l'atelier de Tony s'allumèrent. Stark slaloma entre les divers objets de son atelier et monta dans une superbe voiture de sport bordeaux. Loki, quand à lui, essayait de se frayait un passage parmi le bordel de la pièce, son ventre arrondi ne l'y aidant pas vraiment.

« Loki, tu ne compte pas sortir avec ton armure et ta cape de grossesse tout de même ?

- Si. Je suis un Dieu, et les gens doivent se prosterner devant m… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une machine l'aspergea de fumée blanche. A travers l'épais nuage blanc, Tony entendit le Dieu tousser ce qui le fit beaucoup rire. La fumée se dissipa, laissant apparaître un Loki se retenant de faire exploser Tony en morceau.

« J'ai programmé, Débile ici présent, pour t'enfumer à chaque fois que ta mégalomanie fera surface, amusant n'est-ce pas ? »

A l'inverse de Tony qui souriait de toutes ses dents, Loki était plutôt renfrogné et énervé. « De quel droit osez-vous ! Je suis Roi, vous me devez obédien… »

Le robot projeta de nouveau de la fumée blanche sur le Dieu. Debout, immobile, il attendit que la fumée se dissipe avant de lancer un regard noir à Tony, tout en serrant le poing. Il monta finalement dans la voiture en claquant la porte.

« Hey ! Doucement avec mon bébé. » Rigola Tony, avant de démarrer en trombe.


	4. Crise de Nerfs Numéro 2

Après des mois d'errance dans le monde atroce qu'est la Fac où j'ai dû braver successivement le Désert Des DM de 15 Pages, la Mer Agitée de la Grammaire Japonaise et La Colline aux Contrôles Démoniaques, et ayant subit le syndrome de "La Page Blanche mais pas vraiment parce que je sais ce que je veux écrire mais j'y arrive pas !", je reviens enfin vers vous, plus ou moins en bonne santé mentale et physique pour poster la deuxième crise de nerf de Nick Fury. Non, non je ne dramatise absolument pas !

Bref ce chapitre a été écrit en collaboration avec ma beta Camille, comme le précédent. Et concernant le prochain chapitre, il devrait arriver un jour (si si je vous assure). Je ne sais pas encore quand exactement car j'ai pas mal de travail en ce moment et comme je le disais un peu plus haut dans mon délire, j'ai quelques difficultés à écrire (ce qui est très pénible parce que j'ai toutes les scènes en tête mais dès que je les couche sur le papier bah ça foire -_-"). J'en suis vraiment navrée et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ! =(

A part ça, le beau temps commence à revenir par intermittence, entre deux nuages gris et un peu de pluie, le soleil montre le bout de ses rayons, ce qui est fort agréable je trouve. Et vous, ça pleut, ça neige, ça vente, ou vous êtes des petits veinards qui avez droit à du soleil 24h/24, 7j/7 ?

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Crise de Nerf N°2**

Nick Fury dormait paisiblement dans son lit, entendez par là qu'il rêvait innocemment de faire subir les pires sévices aux deux enfoirés qui lui pourrissaient la vie, quand la sonnerie de son portable se fit entendre. Il l'attrapa d'un geste rageur maudissant Tony Stark d'avoir changé sa sonnerie agent-spécial-du-SHIELD pour la remplacer par le thème de Dark Vador. Il en avait pourtant changé plusieurs fois et l'avait confié à des soi-disant spécialistes mais la musique revenait toujours au bout de quelques jours. On avait parlé d'une malédiction mais Fury penchait plus pour un piratage façon Stark. Le milliardaire devait se trouver très subtil mais ça ne faisait rire personne. En tout cas, pas devant Nick Fury. Car qui serait suffisamment inconscient pour le faire ? De ce fait, le colonel était toujours d'humeur massacrante lorsqu'il répondait au téléphone.

« C'est quoi cette fois ? Stark a mis le Captain enceinte ? » Pesta Fury.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Coulson réponde.

« Non, Monsieur. En revanche, je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que M. Stark et Loki ont disparu.

- Ils me font chier ces deux-là ! Si Stark revient en vie, je m'occuperai personnellement de la lui ôter, lentement et douloureusement. Quand à Loki, je le revendrai à des trafiquants d'organes au marché noir ! »

Fury avait dernièrement tendance à exprimer ses vœux les plus chers à haute voix. Cela avait quelque peu perturbé ses agents au début, mais ils s'y étaient cependant très vite habitués. Fury, déjà résigné et déprimé par ce qu'il allait entendre, prit une grande inspiration

« Faîtes-moi un topo rapide sur la situation, Coulson.

- Nous ne savons pas depuis combien de temps exactement ils sont partis, ni même pourquoi…  
- Comment avez-vous su qu'ils avaient disparu ?

- J'avais envoyé l'Agent Barton vérifier que M. Stark n'avait pas mis sa vie en danger, en…

- …en cassant royalement les couilles à Loki ?

- …Oui c'est ça…

- Et l'Agent Barton a accepté d'y aller, après la dernière fois ?

- Il a été un peu réticent…

- Il a vu Loki se servir de M. Stark comme coussin de grossesse la dernière fois. N'importe quel homme normalement constitué aurait eu des réticences à y retourner ! »

A l'autre bout du téléphone, un « mmh approbatif » se fit entendre.

« Arrivé dans ses appartements privés, l'Agent Barton n'a trouvé personne. Il est donc allé vérifier l'atelier de M. Stark, sans plus de succès.

- Quand cela s'est-il passé ?

- Il y a environ deux heures, Monsieur.

- Et en deux heures, malgré l'équipement perfectionné dont on dispose, vous n'avez pas retrouvé Stark ? Soupira Fury, légèrement énervé.

- Equipement offert par M. Stark, Monsieur.

- Oh le batard ! Laissa échapper Fury.

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Vous avez essayé d'autres méthodes ?

- a tenté à plusieurs reprises de demander à Jarvis où se trouvait M. Stark…

- Et ?

- Sa réponse reste la même : « Monsieur Stark est libre de faire ce qu'il veut en dehors de ses heures de travail…

- Je suppose qu'il y a une suite. Grogna Fury en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

- Et si cela ne vous plait pas, M. Stark vous envoie vous faire joyeusement foutre par une bande de schtroumpfs. »

- Attendez un instant, Coulson. »

Fury posa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit avant de hurler toute sa rage. A l'autre bout, Coulson attendait patiemment que l'orage passe.

* * *

Concernant le "Oh le bâtard", je sais que ce n'est pas très Nick Furien mais comme j'ai vu pas mal de films de Samuel L Jackson ses derniers temps, j'ai été un peu influencé par eux et ils ne sont vraiment pas bon quand on veut apprendre à être poli et surtout à le rester. Disons que M. Jackson a un langage fort fleuri, raffiné et élégant ;-)

Bonne soirée ou bonne journée et au prochain chapitre.


	5. Découvertes et Apprentissage

Mes partiels sont finis, donc je pourrais peut-être poster un peu plus régulièrement ^^ Et vous tout se passe bien ? Pas trop fatigué ?

Sinon, je ne sais pas si vous avez fait attention, mais désormais je mets l'avancée de mes fics et ce que je prévois d'écrire sur mon profil. Il y aura aussi un petit changement, car ma bêta, qui a décidée d'écrire elle aussi, viendra "squatter" mon compte. Du coup je changerais de nom (ce sera un truc du genre Orwen&P'titeMoustache).

Au fait vous avez vu Iron Man 3 ? Il est juste génialissime ! C'est limite un orgasme visuel ! Bref si vous n'êtes pas allé le voir, je vous somme d'y aller !

Sur ce, bon chapitre 3.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Découvertes et Apprentissage**

**Vers 5h du matin, à New York, un beau mardi de Novembre…**

C'était la panique à la Tour Stark. Tony avait disparu, tout comme le Dieu des Malices.

« Loki en a peut-être eu marre d'entendre Tony parler et l'a découpé en morceaux avant de le donner à une bande de chiens affamés ! Déclara Clint pas le moins du monde stressé par la situation.

- Mon frère ne découpe pas les gens ! S'insurgea Thor.

- Vous pensez réellement que votre frère est pur et innocent ? Grogna Clint.

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais il ne découpe pas pour autant des gens pendant son temps libre ! Tonna Thor.

- Et pendant le reste de son temps ?

- ça suffit ! Dit sèchement Natasha qui en avait marre d'entendre le Dieu et l'espion se disputer comme des chiffonnières.

- Jarvis, s'il te plait dis-nous où est Tony ? Supplia Steve pour la centième fois.

- Monsieur Stark est libre de faire ce qu'il veut en dehors de ses heures de travail…

- Il fait tout le temps ce qu'il veut. Soupira Natasha, coupant Jarvis. Captain, arrêtez de demander à Jarvis, il ne vous répondra rien de nouveau.

- Mais…

- Vous avez quoi, là ? Thor et Clint qui se…chamaillent, vous qui paniquez totalement, il n'y a que le Docteur Banner qui… »

Natasha s'arrêta net. Le Docteur était en train de faire les cents pas, tout en lançant des regards aux écrans de surveillance de la pièce. Ok alors, là c'était confirmé, tout le monde était à cran. La disparition de Tony et Loki avait foutu un sacré bordel.

Un peu plus loin, Coulson avait enfin décidé d'appeler le Colonel. L'agent lança un coup d'œil inquiet au Captain, ce qui fit lever d'interrogationles sourcils de Steve.

La discussion continua sur un débriefing rapide de la situation.

« L'agent Barton a été un peu réticent… »

Clint, entendant son nom se remémora la fois où il avait trouvé Loki affalé sur Tony. Un frisson de « dégout » parcouru l'agent. Il secoua vigoureusement la tête pour oublier cette affreuse vision.

La conversation se poursuivit un peu jusqu'à ce que Coulson éloigne le téléphone de son oreille, d'où un cri de rage retentit peu après. Fury semblait très énervé. Et cela était un euphémisme. C'est à ce moment que nos deux fuyards revinrent de leur petite balade nocturne.

**Quelques heures plus tôt….**

Nos deux compères filaient à toute vitesse, cheveux au vent. Au bout d'un moment, Tony s'arrêta à un MacDrive et fut sûrement maudit par tous les employés du MacDo devant la commande qu'il passa. Après une bonne demi-heure d'attente, voire plus, il redémarra la voiture en trombe devant l'œil médusé des gens présents aux alentours. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait Tony Stark, accompagné d'une jeune femme enceinte, commander de quoi grignoter au MacDo.

Tony continua de rouler pendant un moment sur la route, avant de bifurquer sur une sorte de chemin de terre pas très rassurant. Loki regardait le sentier quelque peu dérouté. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le milliardaire avait en tête. Peut-être qu'il allait s'arrêter tout d'un coup et le tuer ? Non mais il venait vraiment de penser que cet humain frêle et fragile allait lui botter les fesses ? Rester sur Midgard avait un effet néfaste sur sa personnalité mesquine et cruelle, apparemment. Il devait se ressaisir !

Finalement, Tony s'arrêta en haut d'une colline, donnant vue sur toute la ville. il ne semblait y avoir personne aux alentours. Le playboy sortit de la voiture et attrapa les dizaines de paquets sur la banquette arrière, avant de s'asseoir par terre. Loki ne bougea pas mais suivit des yeux le moindre des mouvements de l'humain. Assis en tailleur, Tony ouvrit l'un des sacs et en sortit une sorte de pain rond dégoulinant de quelques étranges mixtures dans lequel il croqua joyeusement. Loki ne bougeait toujours pas, bien que son ventre commençait à crier famine. Tony dut l'entendre car il tapota le sol à côté de lui pour inviter le Dieu à s'y asseoir. Loki accepta cette invitation silencieuse et prit place au côté de l'ingénieur, qui lui tendit une boite en carton.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Loki suspicieux.

- Un hamburger. Viande, pain, salade, tomate, fromage, sauce et matières grasses, beaucoup de matières grasses. C'est tout sauf bon pour la santé mais c'est assez additif. »

Loki attrapa le hamburger et croqua dedans. Après ça, il ne put plus s'arrêter et engouffra tout ce qu'il lui tomba sous la main : 10 hamburgers, 6 paquets de frites et nuggets, coca, sprite, macflurry. Tony sauva de justesse son repas, bien qu'une partie de son sandwich fût englouti par le ventre affamé et sans fond de Loki.

Tandis que le Dieu des Gloutons finissait consciencieusement toutes les miettes du repas, Tony en profita pour s'allonger et admirer les étoiles. Loki, lui se fichait bien du ciel, il l'avait arpenté de long en large et en travers. En revanche, il appréciait l'air frais sur son visage. Il avait rarement eu l'occasion de sortir de la Tour Stark depuis qu'il avait été exilé sur Terre. Prendre l'air lui faisait réellement du bien.

Tony regardait toujours les étoiles, mais l'attention Loki s'était en revanche tournée vers une toute autre sorte d'étoile.

« Comment avez-vous obtenu votre étoile ? Demanda Le Dieu des Malices, brisant le silence.

- Mmmh ? Dit Tony en tournant son visage face à Loki.

- Votre étoile ? » Pointa-t-il du doigt.

Tony laissa échapper un rire franc.

« Tu compares mon Réacteur Ark à une étoile ? C'est mignon. Se moqua Tony, un peu surpris tout de même.

- Ce n'est pas « mignon » ! S'offensa Loki.

Tony sourit. Il commençait à apprécier la compagnie du Dieu.

« Une étoile, hein ?

- Votre réacteur brille autant que l'une d'entre elle, il émet exactement le même rayonnement. Déclara Loki en posant sa main dessus. Il a la même puissance, pourtant il semble si fragile…je pourrais l'arracher si facilement de votre poitrine. Continua-t-il penseur.

- Si tu as des envies de meurtre sur ma personne, vire ta main ! Prévint Tony.

- Et si je ne le fais pas ? Que ferez-vous ? Crier à l'aide comme une donzelle en détresse ?

- Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est une option envisageable. Mais je préférais l'idée de te foutre mon poing dans la gueule !

- Ce serait d'un totalement manque de classe ! Ironisa Loki.

- J'en conviens, mais ça n'en reste pas moins tentant. Sourit Tony.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question. S'impatienta le Dieu en ôtant sa main du réacteur.

- Je me suis dit que ça serait cool, alors je me suis fait un gros trou dans la cage thoracique et j'y ai enfoncé ce petit bidule lumineux. Voilà fin de l'histoire. »

Loki le regarda d'un œil qui voulait dire « Tu me prends vraiment pour un con ».

« Quand vous êtes-vous donc fait ce « gros trou dans la cage thoracique » ?

- T'essaierais pas de m'emmener par des chemins détournés pour que je finisse par répondre à ta première question par hasard ? »

Loki n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Tony enchainait.

« Bien sûr que c'est ce que tu es en train de faire, sinon tu ne serais pas considéré comme le Dieux des Malices, De la Fourberie et j'en passe.

- Vous êtes dur à tromper Stark.

- Serait-ce un compliment ?

- Prenez-le comme bon vous semble.

- De toute façon même si tu m'avais dit que ce n'était pas un compliment, je l'aurais tout de même pris comme tel.

- A quoi vous sert votre réacteur ? Interrogea Loki, ignorant le milliardaire.

- Réponds à ma question et je répondrais à la tienne. Négocia Tony.

- Et quelle est-elle ?

- Pourquoi t'acceptes que je te tutoie ?

- Vous êtes l'humain le moins stupide que j'ai croisé, cela me dérange moins venant de votre part. Et de toute évidence que je vous l'interdise ou non, ne changerait rien. »

Tony acquiesça.

« A votre tour Stark. S'impatiente Loki.

- Tu veux déjà rentrer à ma Tour ? Blagua l'ingénieur devant l'air exaspéré du dieu.

Son jeu de mot digne d'une blague carambar tombée à l'eau, il hésita un instant avant de répondre à la question.

« Il me maintient en vie. Finit-il par répondre.

- Alors c'est bien une étoile. »

Loki n'en dit pas plus et se mit à contempler le ciel. Tony le fixa un moment. Des milliers de questions lui brulaient les lèvres mais il sentait que le Dieu ne lui répondrait pas. Pas maintenant.

« On rentre ?... Oui bien sûr qu'on rentre, les agents du SHIELD doivent déjà être à notre recherche et je n'ai pas envie que Fury s'imagine que j'essaye de m'enfuir avec toi. »

Sur ce, Tony se leva prestement. Loki se contenta de hocher la tête avant d'essayer de se lever. Il avait déjà un ventre suffisamment gonflé pour croire qu'il était bien à six, voir sept mois de grossesse. Résultat, il avait du mal à se relever de sa position en tailleur. Tony sourit, moqueur mais proposa tout de même son aide, que le Dieu refusa bien naturellement. Le génie n'en tint pas compte et attrapa l'un des bras de Loki pour le remettre sur pied. Pour toute récompense il n'eut droit qu'à un « Humpf » hautain signifiant « Je me débrouillais bien tout seul ! ». Après ça, ils montèrent dans la voiture, direction la Tour où les attendait surement une armée d'agents du SHIELD mécontents de leur petite escapade.

**Retour au Présent…**

« Bon retour à la maison, Monsieur.

- Merci Jarvis ! Et bah les gars, vous êtes déjà debout à cette heure si matinal. » Sourit Tony, que la situation amusait.

A l'autre bout du téléphone, Fury grognait furieusement. Tony arracha presque le portable des mains de Coulson.

« Hey Fury, faut pas vous énerver autant, c'est pas bon pour votre tension !

- Stark, vous êtes une calamité ambulante, vous êtes assigné à résidence. Loki aussi ! »Hurla Fury. Tony éloigna le téléphone de son oreille et le repassa à Coulson.

« Je crois qu'il est énervé. » Dit Tony sur le ton de la confidence.

Coulson soupira. Stark était vraiment infernal.

« Tony ! Mais où étais-tu passé ? Demanda Steve, en checkant du regard que le brun n'avait rien. On a tous cru que Loki t'avait…

- Stark n'a rien. Soupira Loki, un peu vexé qu'on le pense tout de suite coupable. Après tout depuis qu'il était revenu sur Midgard, il n'avait rien fait de mal.

- Mon frère ! S'écria Joyeusement Thor en enlaçant Loki.

Le Jotun, fut à moitié broyé par l'étreinte.

« L'homme de Fer ne t'a pas blessé ? Demanda le Dieu du Tonnerre, soudainement sérieux.

- Tu me vexes, Point Break ! Répondit Tony d'un air faussement outré.

- Bon et bien, puisque tout le monde va bien, je vais me recoucher. Bailla Clint.

- Oh ! Le petit Faucon n'a pas suffisamment dormi ! Se moqua Loki d'un ton acerbe.

- On vous a pas sonné, vous ! Cracha Clint.

- Mon frère n'est pas une cloche. Déclara Thor voulant protéger l'honneur de son frère.

- C'est une expression Thor. » S'exaspéra Loki.

Thor sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de lancer un petit « Ah » de compréhension. Loki soupira. Si cela n'avait pas entaché son charisme il se serait frappé le front avec sa main en disant «Mais quel débile, celui-là ». Mais il avait une réputation à conserver !

« La prochaine fois, préviens-nous si tu pars te balader. » Dit Banner en quittant la salle, un tout petit peu énervé par l'inconscience de son ami.

Tout le monde entendit Bruce grogner au bout du couloir que Tony était un imbécile et qu'il avait de la chance qu'Hulk ne soit pas venu lui dire bonjour. Loki grimaça, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de revoir le monstre vert.

Le physicien fut suivit peu après par Steve, qui après avoir lancé de nombreux regards exaspérés et pesté à son tour que Tony était un inconscient, se dirigea dans ses appartements, sûrement pour taper dans son punching-ball plutôt que sur l'ingénieur. Clint ne tarda pas non plus et lança regard de désapprobation et un long soupire qui signifiait probablement «Toute-cette-agitation-et-vous-faites-même-pas-l'e ffort-d'être-mort !-et-en-plus-ma-nuit-a-été-écourté ! » avant de retourner se coucher.

Seuls Natasha et Coulson restèrent dans la pièce. L'espionne ne disait toujours rien mais scannait littéralement Tony du regard.

« Oh, tu t'inquiétais pour moi, c'est vraiment trop gentil. Lança Tony à l'attention de Natasha.

- Non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que vous m'aviez promis un nouveau flingue et des balles spéciales et je les veux, or vous mort ça me file entre les doigts.

- Mmh je vois, donc ce n'était que par intérêt que tu me veux vivant ? »

Natacha se contenta de sourire avant de tourner les talons et sortir de la pièce à son tour.

« Pourquoi il n'y que moi qu'on réprimande ? Personne ne s'est dit que Loki m'avait peut-être ensorcelé ? Râla Tony.

- Est-ce le cas ? Demanda Coulson à Loki.

- Non. Répondit le Dieu, las.

- Et vous le croyez ? » S'offusqua l'ingénieur.

Coulson ne répondit pas. Car oui, Loki était le Dieu des Mensonges, mais personne n'avait besoin d'utiliser un quelconque charme pour faire sortir Iron Man de sa Tour.

« Juste une petite question : Fury pense vraiment qu'il peut nous assigner à résidence ? » Demanda Tony en levant un sourcil.

Coulson soupira et ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Le directeur était très sérieux quand il avait dit ça mais d'un autre côté, comment pouvait-on retenir Iron Man et Loki de se balader ? Ça relevait de l'impossible. Coulson quitta lui aussi la salle, et laissa les deux hommes ensemble.

« Je crois que je viens de battre mon record. En partant simplement discrètement de la Tour, j'ai obtenu plus de soupirs que lorsque la fois où j'avais décidé de construire un robot soubrette à l'effigie de Nick Fury. Ricana Tony.

- Bonne nuit Stark.

- Déjà fatigué ? Pour un Dieu tu n'es pas très résistant ! Nargua l'ingénieur.

- Portez un enfant et on en reparlera !

- Mmmh…Je ne pense pas que le ventre arrondi m'irait. Rigola Stark.

- Oh, mais ne dites pas ça, Stark. »

Loki afficha un sourire carnassier, ses yeux plissèrent de façon vicieuse et de petites lueurs verdâtres commençaient à s'enrouler autour de ses doigts.

- Bonne nuit, Loki. » Conclut Tony en détalant comme un lapin. Plus pour le côté théâtral que par réelle peur.

Loki s'autorisa un petit rire discret une fois seul. L'ingénieur était surement le seul à ne pas le craindre. Pour quelles raisons, il hésitait. Confiance en soi trop accrue? Imbécillité ? Courage ? Ou aimait-il seulement jouer avec la mort ? Peut-être un peu de tout ça en même temps. Il partit se coucher sur cette pensée.

Quelques heures plus tard, Loki se réveilla, avec une seule idée en tête, ou plutôt deux : faire autre chose que de regarder la télé, et surtout en savoir plus sur Stark. Le milliardaire était sûrement l'humain le plus complexe et intéressant qu'il avait pu croiser. Il ferait un très bon sujet d'observation.

En sortant de sa chambre, il tomba sur Thor et Steve, qui discutait d'un éventuel entrainement.

« Si vous voulez vous battre l'un contre l'autre, trouvez un endroit loin de moi. J'ai besoin de calme et de sérénité. Pourquoi pas l'Antarctique, vous pourriez y distraire les ours et les pingouins ! »

Thor et Steve s'arrêtèrent de parler et fixèrent Loki comme s'il était un dément. Le Dieu des Mensonges, fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Venait-il vraiment de reprendre la proposition que Stark lui avait faite quand il lui avait soumis l'offre de partir en Antarctique régler ses comptes avec Thor ? Loki reprit un air impassible pour ne pas montrer sa décontenance.

« Dites-moi Captain, vous semblez très proche de Stark. Pourriez-vous me conter sa vie ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse, se rapprochant des deux hommes.

Steve regarda Loki, surpris par sa demande. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça !

« Ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler. Répondit simplement Steve. Et à quoi vous serviraient ces informations ?

- Vous vous attendez sûrement à ce que je réponde quelque chose comme « Pour lui trouver un point faible et m'en servir contre lui pour mieux le détruire.»

- Est-ce ton intention, mon frère ? Demanda Thor inquiet.

- Non. Je suis juste curieux. Bien puisque vous ne m'êtes d'aucune aide, comme je m'y attendais, je vais vous laissez discuter entre brutes épaisses. »

Et Loki partit, sous l'œil effaré de nos deux compères.

Alors qu'il montait dans l'ascenseur menant aux appartements de Tony Stark, il tomba nez à nez avec Coulson qui se rendait au même endroit. Sûrement pour avoir un petit tête à tête avec l'ingénieur concernant leur échappée belle.

« Que savez-vous sur Stark ? Demanda de but en blanc Loki.

- Je ne vous savais pas si direct ! S'étonna l'Agent.

- Et bien, il faut croire que vous ne me connaissez pas suffisamment ! Et puis je suis connu comme le Dieu des Fourberies par tous, alors peut-être importe si je vous demande de manière directe ou détournée, personne ne me répondra dans la plupart des cas, alors autant que j'économise ma salive.

- Alors ne continuez pas à poser cette question si vous voulez l'économiser tant que ça. Répondit calmement Coulson, bien que bouillonnant de colère intérieurement.

- Ne vous avisez pas de me donner ce genre de conseils, je vous ai déjà presque tué une fois, la prochaine pourrait être la bonne. » Sourit Loki.

Coulson, pas du genre à avoir peur, déglutit tout de même. Trop de mauvais souvenirs remontant à la surface.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur l'étage de Stark, apparemment vide. Coulson entra dans la pièce, ne voulant pas rester une minute de plus avec ce détraqué au ventre rond. Heureusement pour lui, le Dieu ne le suivit pas et resta dans l'ascenseur.

Quand il fut redescendu de deux niveaux, Loki se retrouva au second étage réservé aux Avengers. C'était aussi ici que Clint, Natasha et Bruce avaient élu domicile. Loki pénétra à pas de félin, en état d'alerte maximal. Ces deux-là ne l'appréciaient guère.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Aboya Clint qui sortait d'une pièce.

- Je voulais vous poser une question. L'informa Loki.

- C'est pas un centre d'informations ici. » Grogna l'Agent.

Loki se contenta de lui lancer un petit sourire narquois.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda une voix féminine derrière Loki.

- L'espèce de truc hermaphro…

- Je ne suis pas un truc ! »

Non mais quel toupet, le piaf le traitait de truc ! De truc ! Loki, agacé, agita sa main et soudain Clint tomba violemment à la renverse.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? S'écria Natasha en se précipitant vers Barton.

- Je lui apprends la correction ! » Répondit Loki d'un ton détaché.

L'agent Romanov envoya un regard assassin au Dieu, puis aida Clint à se relever.

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas ici que je vais trouver les réponses à mes questions. » Soupira Loki.

- Taper sur les gens ne vous aidera pas à obtenir des réponses ! Fulmina Black Widow

- N'est-ce pas ce pour quoi vous et le Faucon ici présent, êtes entrainés ? »

Ils se toisèrent quelques secondes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez savoir ? Cracha finalement Natasha, la mâchoire crispée.

- Oh rien de bien compliqué ! Que savez-vous du réacteur de Stark ?

- Uniquement ce qu'il y a sur les rapports.

- Vous êtes bien plus sage que votre ami. Je vous épargnerais peut-être en récompense de m'avoir répondu si un jour l'idée me vient de reconquérir la planète. Et qu'y a-t-il dans ses dossiers ?

- Pleins de détails mais qui ne vous concerne en rien !

- Mmmh, vous n'êtes finalement pas si avisée, mais vous avez du cran pour une mortelle ! Vous me plaisez Agent Romanoff . Déclara Loki toujours impassible.

- Foutez le camp. » Grogna jalousement Clint en se massant la tête.

Le Dieu fit comme demandé et disparut dans l'ascenseur, un fier sourire en coin, d'avoir effrayé les deux agents.

Loki redescendit de plusieurs étages et atterrît dans l'une des sections scientifiques de la Tour. L'endroit grouillait de scientifiques, d'ingénieurs et d'informaticiens assistés par des robots made in Tony Stark en personne. Loki dignement dans l'immense pièce. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été en contact avec d'autres personnes que les Avengers que cela lui fit du bien. Par contre, personne ne semblait s'intéresser à lui, enfin au début parce qu'au bout de quelques minutes, plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers lui, suivi rapidement par la quasi totalité du personnel présent. En même temps, une jolie femme enceinte, habillée mi décontractée mi armure de guerre n'était pas chose courante ici. Loki sourit, il avait attiré l'attention. Il pouvait enfin leur ordonner ce que tout bon Dieu devait se devait d'exiger :

« A gen…

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à pénétrer dans cette partie de la Tour. »L'interrompit Banner.

Loki se renfrogna, le Chose venait de lui casser tout son effet. Bruce s'approcha du Dieu et l'attrapa par le bras avant de le forcer à monter dans l'ascenseur. Ce qui n'enchanta pas Loki, qui n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver coincé avec le monstre vert dans un endroit confiné.

« Comment avez-vous réussi à descendre ?

- En appuyant sur les boutons. » Déclara Loki comme si Banner était débile.

Bruce soupira. Ça tombait sous le sens mais Tony aurait dû installer un système pour que Loki ne puisse pas fouiner partout en accédant à tous les étages.

« Peu importe, il fallait de toute façon que…

- Que savez-vous sur Stark et son réacteur ? »

Le scientifique resta interdit quelques secondes.

« Pas grand-chose. Avoua Banner.

- Comment cela se fait-il, vous semblez proche de Stark pourtant !

- Proche ou pas, je ne sais rien et ce n'est en aucun cas à moi de vous révéler ce genre de choses. »

Loki laissa échapper un long soupire de lassitude. Personne n'allait lui dire quoi que ce soit ! Pourtant il l'avait demandé gentiment ! Préféraient-ils qu'il le fasse de force en torturant deux ou trois personnes ? Parce que si c'était le cas, il se ferait une joie d'exaucer leur souhait !

« Loki ! Loki ! Appela Bruce pour faire sortir le Dieu de ses pensées.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il un peu agressivement.

- Il faudrait que nous refassions des exams pour vérifier que l'enfant va bien.

- Il va bien. Dit Loki sèchement. Je n'ai nul besoin de subir encore une fois vos examens et je n'en ai pas l'envie. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. C'était l'étage de l'atelier de Tony. Un couloir plutôt court mais large donnait sur une porte fermée d'où hurlait de la musique.

« Quelle est cette musique ? Questionna Loki.

- Iron Man de Black Sabbath, Tony l'écoute souvent.

- Intéressant. »

Les deux hommes avancèrent.

« Y a personne, revenez plus tard. Hurla une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Tony, ouvre ! Cria Banner pour se faire entendre.

- Des méchants pas beaux attaquent ?

- Non.

- Donc vous avez pas besoin de moi ?

- Non, mais…

- Alors dégagez, j'suis occupé. »

Bruce enleva ses lunettes et se massa l'arête du nez. Loki disparut.

De l'autre côté de la porte…

Loki apparut dans l'atelier de Stark. Celui-ci tournait le dos à la porte et ne le vit donc pas. Il travaillait sur quelque chose tout en regardant des images mythologiques de Dieux Nordiques projetées au mur.

« Vous fouinez sur ma vie, et vous ne daignez même pas m'ouvrir la porte, ce n'est pas très poli de votre part. Nargua Loki.

- Tu ne te déranges pas non plus pour poser des questions sur moi à tout le monde, et putain comment t'es rentré ? Sursauta Tony.

- C'est ce que j'essayais de vous dire, Monsieur. Lui rappela Jarvis.

- La prochaine fois, arrête tout si je ne t'écoute pas !

- Cela sera fait selon vos désirs, Monsieur.

- Tu ne serais pas en train de me narguer toi aussi, Jarvis ?

- Non, Monsieur, je ne me le permettrais pas !

- Mouais. Dit Tony dubitatif.

- Ouvre la porte à Bruce, veux-tu. »

Un petit clic ce fit entendre et Banner montra le bout de son nez peu après.

« Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- J'ai trouvé Loki en train de visiter la Tour, tu devais le surveiller pour que cela n'arrive pas. Lui rappela Bruce.

- Oh le chaton s'est égaré !

- Je ne suis pas un chaton, Stark !

- Comme tu veux, ma biquette.

- Vous finirez par le regretter ! Le prévint Loki.

- Wouh, susceptible aujourd'hui. Remarque Tony.

- Bref, merci de m'avoir ramené notre cher Dieu des Mensonges. Maintenant tu peux repartir travailler, je suis très occupé comme tu peux le voir.

- Je ne savais pas que fouiller dans mon passé, était votre passe-temps, Stark.

- Je ne fouille pas, et de toute façon il n'y a pas grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent, à part si la mythologie est vrai et que tu as réellement donné naissance à un cheval à huit pattes ! »

Loki le regarda d'un air d'incompréhension. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

« Et par la même occasion, je viens pour te rappeler qu'il faudrait qu'on fasse de nouveaux examen au bébé. Continua Banner.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, pour ça, si ?

- Logiquement non, mais je ne pense pas que Loki veuille rester seul avec moi. »

Loki lui lança un regard dédaigneux. Tony soupira. Il fallait vraiment qu'il avance son projet.

« Ok, mais je dois vite reprendre mon travail alors on se dépêche. » Lança Tony en s'avançant vers la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la pièce spécialement créée pour la grossesse de Loki…

« Le bébé semble toujours en bonne santé…

- Comme je vous le disais. » Déclara Loki, hautain.

Bruce examina encore quelques instants le ventre du Dieu avant de demander :

« Vous voulez connaître le sexe du bébé ?

- Oui. »Répondit Tony avant que Loki n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit.

Banner lança un regard à Loki pour avoir son accord. Celui-ci hocha la tête.

« Il semblerait que ce soit une petite fille, regardez »

Le scientifique leur montra à l'écran le bébé mais celui-ci se retourna à ce moment-là. Ils attendirent un moment qu'il se tourne de nouveau. Entre temps, le téléphone du scientifique sonna.

« Excusez-moi, je dois absolument prendre ce coup de fil. »

Banner sortit de la pièce le temps de l'appel. Le bébé décida bien évidemment à ce moment-là pour montrer sa petite frimousse. Tony regarda l'écran, perplexe. Banner venait bien de dire que c'était une fille, non ?

L'ingénieur partit chercher le médecin, qui était toujours au téléphone. Banner étant en pleine discussion, mais Tony semblait s'en contre foutre car il prit le téléphone et raccrocha, sous les protestions de son ami.

« Bruce, dois-je remettre tes compétences en biologie en question ? Questionna sèchement Tony en trainant le bon docteur dans la salle d'examen.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça, c'est un pénis. Dit Tony en pointant du doigt le moniteur.

- Mais je suis sûr que c'était une fille avant. Déclara le physicien perplexe.

- Comment ça pouvait être une fille avant et maintenant un garçon ! S'excita Tony avant de se stopper. Loki !

- Apparemment, l'enfant a hérité de mes dons.

- Putain, j'en étais sûr, je savais qu'il y allait avoir un truc !

- Si cela peut vous rassurer, il est possible que l'enfant choisisse définitivement son sexe à la naissance. Sourit vicieusement loki.

- Trop gentil de ta part de vouloir me rassurer.

- Tony, tu devrais te calmer. Tenta de l'apaiser Banner.

- Oui, moi et mon karma de merdre, on va aller se calmer ailleurs. Bonne journée ! »

Et Tony partit en ronchonnant se réfugier dans son atelier.

« C'est passionnant ! Déclara finalement Banner, en oubliant presque que son ami venait de partir en claquant la porte.

- Vous vous passionnerez une autre fois, j'ai des choses à faire. »

Et sur ce, Loki se leva et partit à son tour.

Dans l'atelier de Tony…

Le playboy travaillait avec acharnement sur son projet, tout en écoutant les mythes nordiques que Jarvis lui lisait. C'était fascinant, il fallait vraiment qu'il ait une conversation sérieuse là-dessus avec Loki.

« Toujours fâché ?

- Jarvis, mute. Je ne suis pas fâché. Répondit Tony, même plus surpris par l'intrusion de Loki.

- Bien dans ce cas, vous serez plus enclin à m'accorder une faveur.

- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te l'accorder ? C'est beau de rêver !

- Stark, à trop me chercher…

- Je vais finir par te trouver, oui, je sais. Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir dehors, ni même de me promener dans la Tour…

- Ce qui ne t'empêche pas de le faire. »

Loki lui lança un regard noir.

« Ok, tu ne t'es jamais balladé dans la Tour à part aujourd'hui et la seule fois où tu es sorti, c'était avec moi, je te l'accorde.

- Trop aimable à vous Stark. De plus, votre télévision m'abrutit totalement, j'ai envie de lire…

- Ok j'ai compris le message, tu veux faire autre chose, du genre lire. »

Tony soupira.

« Ok, suis-moi. »

Tony conduit Loki au fond de son atelier.

« Bien, je penses que tu devrais trouver ton bonheur ici. » Déclara Tony en ouvrant une porte.

Le milliardaire tapa des mains et la lumière fût. Loki découvrit une immense salle remplie d'étagères immenses dans lesquels des centaines de livres étaient entreposés.

« Je ne vous savais pas homme de « papier », Stark ! S'étonna Loki.

- Je suis plein de surprises ! Il y a un petit salon, si tu tournes sur la gauche. Tu peux rester autant que tu veux, et revenir quand tu le souhaites. »

Sur ces paroles, Tony tourna les talons et retourna dans son atelier. Loki le suivit des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur l'imposante bibliothèque. Du bout des doigts, il caressa les livres, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ni même touché un livre. Sur les conseils de Stark, il tourna à gauche et tomba rapidement sur le petit salon.

En face d'une cheminée éteinte, un grand tapis qui semblait fort accueillant était entouré par un petit canapé et des fauteuils très cosy. D'un geste de la main, Loki alluma la cheminée, éclairant le coin d'une lumière tamisée.

« Monsieur, voulez-vous de la musique ? »

Peu habitué à ce que Jarvis lui parle, Loki sursauta.

« Non, ça ira.»

Le Dieu se mit ensuite en quête d'un livre.

De l'autre côté, Tony travaillait toujours d'arrache-pied sur des plans, musique à fond comme à son habitude.

« Monsieur, l'agent Barton et l'agent Romanov arrivent, dois-je leur ouvrir ?

- Mais c'est pas possible, on peut pas me laisser en paix aujourd'hui ! Ouvre leur, sinon ils vont me l'atomiser. » Grogna Tony.

Quelques secondes après, les deux agents pénétrèrent dans l'antre de Tony.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, messieurs-dames?

- Vous étiez censé surveiller Loki, comment s'est-il retrouvé aux étages inférieurs ?

- Wooh, je passe de Tu à Vous, tu dois vraiment être énervé mon p'tit piaf !

- Je ne suis pas votre petit piaf !

- Du calme Barton ! dit Tony en haussant le ton. Loki est un Dieu, s'il a envie de faire un tour dans les étages en dessous, il fait bien ce qu'il veut. De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas l'en empêcher, ni vous ni moi, sans risquer de faire exploser toute la Tour.

- Il est sous votre responsabilité.

- Je sais, pas besoin de me le rappeler. Maintenant si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire à part me faire des reproches, vous savez où est la porte. »

Tony se reconcentra sur son travail. Natasha était toujours silencieuse.

« Où est-il ? Demanda Barton à cran.

- Dans la bibliothèque.

- Quoi ?

- Ma bibliothèque personnelle, pas celle de la Tour, pas besoin de piquer une crise. Maintenant si vous pouviez me laisser travailler, je vous en serais très reconnaissant. Et prenez vos nouvelles armes sur la table là-bas en partant. »

Clint, tendu d'avoir un dieu en liberté dans la Tour et un Iron Man qui ne semblait pas s'en soucier, quitta la pièce d'un pas colérique, sans oublier cependant le magnifique arc et les flèches dernier cris qui lui tendaient les bras.

« Tu devrais te reposer Tony. Déclara enfin Natasha en posant sa main sur le bras de l'ingénieur.

- Oui, maman. Soupira-t-il.

- Merci pour les flingues. »

Natasha partit à son tour, un peu inquiète par l'état d'énervement et de fatigue du milliardaire.

Tony continua à travailler encore longtemps, il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps mais ses muscles commençaient à être endoloris. Il s'étira pendant quelques minutes avant de se lever.

« Jarvis, baisse le son, s'il te plait. Mon petit Dummy, nettoie la table, et fais pas de bêtises, sinon tu finis en boite de conserve. »

Le robot baissa la tête comme s'il allait pleurer. Tony tapota la tête du robot et partit dans la bibliothèque.

« Monsieur, il semblerait que Loki se soit endormi.

- Où sont les couvertures ?

- Dans le placard rouge là-bas, monsieur.

- Merci, Jarvis.

- A votre service.

- Il va falloir que je te remercie pour tes ses années de bons et loyaux services !

- Ce n'est pas la peine, Monsieur, c'est un plaisir de vous servir.

- Tu ne serais pas en train de me flatter, par hasard ?

- Vous n'avez pas intégré la flatterie dans mon programme.

- Ah bon ? » Rigola le milliardaire.

Tony entra dans la bibliothèque à pas de loup et trouva Loki endormi sur le canapé. Il prit le livre que le Dieu tenait dans la main et le déposa sur une table.

« Mmmh, La Mythologie Nordique pour les nuls ! Chuchota Tony amusé.

Tony déplia la couverture et recouvrit le corps de Loki. Il resta là à regarder le ventre arrondi pendant un moment.

« Si vous voulez le toucher, allez-y. » Déclara Loki d'une voix endormie, les yeux fermés.

Tony se racla la gorge, un peu gêné de s'être fait prendre. Lentement, il approcha sa main, tremblant un peu, des milliers de questions se bousculant dans sa tête. Allait-il être un bon père ? Pouvait-il assumer une si grande responsabilité ? Il doutait rarement, mais en ce moment, même le doute l'envahissait, la peur aussi. Peur de reproduire les erreurs de son père, de ne pas y arriver et de sombrer. Sa main toucha finalement le ventre de Loki. Il sentit le bébé donner un coup de pied.

« Elle est vigoureuse ! Sourit Tony.

- Elle ? »

Tony ne répondit pas mais il se disait qu'il aimerait bien avoir une petite fille. Pourquoi, il n'en savait rien, mais l'idée lui plaisait.

« Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis dans l'atelier, et Jarvis est à ta disposition. »

L'ingénieur enleva sa main et repartit travailler. Il voulait absolument finir ce travail aujourd'hui. Après plusieurs heures, Tony finit par s'endormir d'épuisement sur sa table.

Tout tournait et se mélangeait dans sa tête : l'accident de voiture de ses parents, les Chitauri, l'Afghanistan, le bébé, Vanko, Yinsen, la trahison d'Obadiah, Loki. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Du moins pas sans faire de cauchemars. C'est pour ça qu'il travaillait, pour oublier et pour ne pas sombrer. Mais la fatigue finissait toujours par le rattraper à un moment où à un autre. Et tout se remélangeait dans un tableau sombre et terrifiant. Dormir étant devenu un calvaire pour lui. Il ne l'admettrait jamais devant les autres, mais il avait peur, il était terrifié et en cachette, seul dans ses appartements ou dans son atelier, il paniquait. Ses crises étaient de plus en plus régulières et violentes. Alors il travaillait. Sur des armures, sur Jarvis, sur des jouets pour enfants. Sur tout, du moment que ça le tenait éloigné du sommeil. Mais il était trop fatigué, et le sommeil l'avait fauché. Il se crispait sous les souvenirs qui le ne lui laissaient pas un instant de répit. Pourtant, cette nuit était différente. Une douce chaleur se propagea dans son corps. Il se détendit. Les cauchemars se firent moins violents, sa respiration s'apaisa, et il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves ni cauchemars.

L 'alléchante odeur de café, et l'agréable chaleur dans son dos le réveillèrent. Tony, à moitié comateux, tenta d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Stark, levez-vous. Dit une voix familière.

- Mmmmh.

- Stark, ma patience a des limites.

- Ma fatigue, elle n'en a pas. » Répondit Tony en se relevant.

La douce chaleur quitta son dos. Le milliardaire grogna de mécontentement.

« Que me vaut ce réveil en douceur ?

- Ce n'est pas gratuit comme vous pouvez vous en douter.

- Sans blague ! Vas-y, crache le morceau.

- Pourriez-vous m'apprendre à utiliser ce que vous appelez internet ?

- J'accepte si tu me refais un massage ! Déclara Tony.

- Je ne vous ai pas massé. Déclara abruptement Loki.

- Ah bon !

- J'ai utilisé la magie pour vous détendre.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, ça aurait été bien trop beau que tu te mettes à me faire d'agréables massages ! Ok, prends une chaise et c'est parti pour la petite leçon de technologie Midgardienne. »

Loki attrapa donc une chaise, pendant que Tony engloutissait son café.

« C'est toi qui a fait ce café ?

- Jarvis m'a aidé.

- Ton Princier fessier sait donc faire les choses par lui-même, sans aide d'un larbin, je suis impressionné.

- « Mon fessier » sait en effet se débrouiller seul.

- Hey, j'ai dit « Princier » ! Fit remarquer Tony.

- Peu importe, montrez-moi. » Soupira Loki.

Tony lui montra les manipulations, simple pour lui qui était habitué mais qui n'était pas forcément très évidente pour un Dieu venu d'une autre planète où les ordinateurs n'existaient pas. Cependant, Loki semblait apprendre vite et facilement, ce que l'ingénieur appréciât. Tony finit par laisser la place à Loki pour que celui-ci « s'exerce ». Le Dieu des Mensonges refit les mêmes mouvements que Tony puis tapa le mot « Loki » dans la barre de recherche.

« Qu'est-ce que Facebook ?

- C'est un site de réseau social.

- Pourquoi suis-je dessus ?

- Bizarrement, tu as des fans. S'étonna Tony en checkant l'écran.

- Ces humains ont compris qui est leur maitre !

- Si tu utilises internet pour relancer ta conquête de la Terre, je n'aurais d'autres choix que de te l'interdire, même si tu me soudoies avec du bon café et des massages.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour « relancer » ma conquête, Stark.

- Bref, je vais te passer un ordinateur portable, comme ça tu pourras surfer sur le web à ta guise, mais Jarvis surveillera tes faits et gestes, ok ?

- Ai-je le choix de toute façon ?

- Non.

- Dans ce cas, je ne peux qu'accepter ces conditions. »

Tony alla chercher un ordinateur qu'il tendit à Loki en revenant. Le Dieu prit celui-ci et repartit se « terrer » dans la bibliothèque. Le milliardaire s'étira.

« Vous devriez sortir un peu, Monsieur.

- Tu as raison, mais avant, comme promis, j'ai un petit cadeau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Monsieur ?

- Attends quelques secondes, tu vas voir. »

Tony pianota frénétiquement sur son clavier.

« Ça devrait être bon. Tu es prêt Jarvis ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Tu es nerveux ? Se moqua l'ingénieur.

- Non, Monsieur, mais je ne sais pas du tout ce que vous avez en tête.

- C'est pour ça que c'est une surprise. J'ai créé tout ça sur un autre serveur pour que tu ne découvres pas mon projet.

- C'est très malin de votre part, Monsieur.

- Tu doutais de mon incroyable intelligence ? Fit semblant de s'offusquer Tony.

- Jamais de la vie, Monsieur.

- Bon, c'est parti. »

L'ingénieur appuya sur un bouton et soudain une lumière bleutée apparue. Devant lui se tenait un hologramme de Jarvis.

« Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

- C'est…étrange.

- Si tu n'aimes pas ton apparence, je peux la changer. »

L'hologramme bougea. Tony, lui souriait comme un enfant.

« Merci Monsieur.

- Mais de rien.

- Dois-je apparaître uniquement devant vous ?

- Non, j'ai installé des capteurs partout dans la Tour, tu seras donc en capacité de te déplacer là où tu le souhaites. Je te laisserais aller te présenter aux Avengers, ah et si tu pouvais garder un œil sur Loki, pendant que je pars faire un tour.

- Vous n'aviez même pas besoin de me le préciser, Monsieur. »

Tony sourit. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas créé un hologramme Jarvis plus tôt. Tout content, il sortit de sa tanière et monta dans l'ascenseur, direction son étage. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche et surtout de manger. Et il fallait aussi qu'il trouve Steve.

En arrivant dans ses appartements, il tomba nez à nez avec le soldat, qui lui aussi le cherchait apparemment.

« Ah Steve, je te cherchais, j'ai besoin de toi ! Lança Tony en voyant le soldat.

- Tony, ça va ?

- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- L'agent Romanov m'a dit que tu dormais peu en ce moment et qu'hier tu étais tendu.

- Oh, c'est rien, j'avais juste quelques trucs à finir et tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de m'interrompre. Mais bon peu importe, maintenant tout est fini, ou presque.

- Tu es…

- Oui, je suis sûr que je vais bien et ça ira encore mieux après un bon repas et une bonne douche. Le coupa Tony.

- Bien, si tu le dis.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter, on dirait une maman poule ! Rigola Tony.

- Si tu ne jouais pas les gamins insouciants et inconscients, je ne me ferais pas de souci.

- Tu veux un câlin ?

- Quoi ? Non !

- Oh tu rougis, c'est mignon. Nargua le milliardaire.

- Arrête de te ficher de moi ! S'énerva un peu Steve.

- Dis-moi, tu pourrais faire des dessins de tous les Avengers ? »

Steve bugua quelques instants du fait de ce brusque changement de conversation.

« Heu…oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Tu n'essayes même pas de trouver une raison foireuse pour ne pas me dire la vérité ! S'étonna Rogers.

- C'est pour les afficher dans ma chambre comme talisman pour éloigner les mauvais rêves.

- Ha ha ha, très drôle. Bouda le soldat.

- Tu peux juste me les faire rapidement, s'il te plait. Sourit Tony.

- Ok, ok c'est bon, je le ferais. Mais quand tu dis les Avengers, tu parles de qui exactement ?

- Bah les Avengers, mais rajoute aussi Coulson, Fury, le couple d'assassins badass et Loki

- Loki ? S'étrangla à moitié le pauvre Captain.

- Oui, Loki aussi. Bon je vais me doucher. »

Tony s'éloigna laissant le Captain surpris par cette demande. Mais que voulait bien faire Tony avec ces dessins ?

* * *

Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce à quoi vont servir les dessins ! Des idées ?


	6. Crise de Nerfs Numéro 3

Salut tout le monde !

Fury et Coulson sont de retour !

Mais avant, petit blabla (mais non, je vous jure, c'est pas (trop) chiant à lire)

Je me marre vraiment en écrivant les furics (en réalité, je ricane toute seule devant mon écran mais ça, c'est normal) et j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez. Je vous demande pas une analyse complète en 6 pages (c'est parti, vous avez quatre heures !) mais, juste dîtes-moi ce qui vous a plu, pas plu, ce qui vous a fait rire ou si au contraire, j'ai vraiment un humour de merde (ce qui est très probable !).

Ne vous sentez pas obligé par contre, faîtes le seulement si vous en avez envie. Je suis presque aussi heureuse que vous quand vous lisez une fic qui vous plait que quand je reçois (ok, orwen reçoit, je vis à travers elle, c'est pas triste ça ?) un message de quelqu'un qui dit qu'il a ri à un de mes (mauvais) jeux de mots !  
Je me demande si vous comprenez quelque chose à ce que je raconte, je suis pas très claire.

Enfin, bref, bonne lecture ! Je vous aime ! (désolée, je suis dans un moment d'amour intense, faîtes avec =D).

Votre chère Petite Moustache.

* * *

Crise de Nerfs N°3

De retour au QG du SHIELD, l'agent Coulson regardait le colonel Fury. Il avait sa tête des mauvais jours et faisait les cents pas. C'était d'ailleurs la tête qu'il faisait toujours les jours, il n'y avait pas vraiment de bons jours quand on s'appelait Nick Fury.

« Alors ils sont ensemble ou non ? s'exclama-t-il soudain, en frappant des mains sur son bureau qui ne lui avait absolument rien fait.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Comment vont les choses entre Loki et Stark ? Ont-ils l'air de bien s'entendre ? » Tout en disant cela, Fury fit la grimace. L'idée de Loki et Tony se fendant la poire lui était insupportable.

- Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me demander si Stark et Loki ont remis le couvert, Monsieur ? l'interrogea Coulson, absolument pas perturbé.

- Oui, c'est ce que je demande, alors répondez à ma question ! aboya Fury.

- Pas que je sache, répondit tranquillement Coulson, est-ce pour cela que vous m'avez fait appeler ? Car même si on considère cette situation dans laquelle nous sommes comme, disons, extrêmement dérangeante, ce n'est pas vraiment ma priorité. Les agents Romanov et Barton semblent se débrouiller.

- Eh bien, faîtes en votre priorité ! » ordonna Fury.  
Et il recommença à faire les cent pas. Et de nouveau, il frappa des mains son bureau qui ne lui avait toujours rien fait.

« Nous avons vu de quoi étaient capable Tony Stark et Loki chacun de leur côté. Imaginez un instant qu'ils s'allient ! »

Fury laissa passer un instant pour que Coulson puisse prendre conscience de ce qui pourrait arriver et des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Ce dernier resta de marbre. Comme à son habitude. Le Colonel et lui étaient diamétralement opposés. Plus il s'énervait, plus l'agent était calme. Puis Nick Fury sembla reprendre son calme, soupira et s'assit tranquillement à son bureau. Coulson sauta sur l'occasion.

« A ce propos, Monsieur Stark m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci. l'informa l'agent en lui tendant une enveloppe.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda rageusement le Colonel.

- Je n'en sais rien, Monsieur.

- Vous l'avez fait examiner ?

- Oui.

- Et ?

- …Et le paquet est sûr. Pas de gaz toxiques, ni de nanotechnologie, ni de bombes qui pourraient vous exploser au visage.

- Vous ne seriez pas en train de vous foutre de ma gueule, Coulson ? »

Si même son bras droit le prenait pour un parano et qu'il en venait à se foutre de lui, en qui pouvait-il avoir confiance alors ? Et si vous pensez que Fury était en train de virer mélodramatique et bien vous avez tout à fait raison. Son petit cœur était brisé, anéanti !

« Jamais je n'oserais », lui répondit Coulson. Il n'eut droit qu'à un vague grognement pour réponse.

Fury ouvrit donc précautionneusement la lettre comme si un monstre allait en sortir. Mais c'était bien pire ! Fury blêmit, enfin si c'était possible, et envoya valser son bureau contre le mur qui se brisa sous le choc. Le bureau, pas le mur. Ne prêtant aucune attention à son pauvre bureau qui avait finalement rendu l'âme, il se mit à fulminer.

« Je le hais ! Ce petit fumier ! Il se croit drôle hein ! Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! Je vais lui en faire baver ! »

De malheureux bouts de papier inoffensifs et innocents se retrouvèrent dans les mains de Fury qui commença à les tordre et à les déchiqueter.

Coulson regardait se spectacle presque affligeant sans broncher. Il avait l'habitude. Mais un peu intrigué par la réaction particulièrement violente de son boss, Phil ramassa le contenu de l'enveloppe et y jeta un coup d'œil. Plusieurs photos accompagnées d'un petit mot : « Désolé pour le retard de mon rapport. J'y ai mis tout mon cœur pour qu'il soit parfait et agréable à lire. J'espère que vous apprécierez les photos.».

Les photos étaient pour le moins…singulières. La première avait pour titre : « Loki et moi bavardant tranquillement du bébé dans un pré avec les oiseaux gazouillant et les jolis papillons volants au gré du vent » et montrait Loki allongé sur un canapé, Tony accroupi près de lui, une main sur le ventre du Dieu. Les deux hommes semblaient vraiment très proches. Coulson passa quelques autres photos du même genre. Il s'arrêta sur une autre photo intitulée « Premier ciné en amoureux ». Loki et Tony semblaient regarder Le Seigneur des Anneaux en mangeant du pop-corn. Les deux divas se toisaient presque amoureusement, tenant le même morceau. Mais en réalité, les deux hommes s'étaient probablement battus pour avoir le pop-corn, devina Coulson. L'Agent passa encore quelques photos et finit par tomber sur la dernière. Il rit intérieurement. C'était vicieux de la part de Stark, mais plutôt bien joué de sa part, vu l'état dans laquelle cette photo mettait Fury. La photo était floue mais on pouvait deviner que c'était le moment de la conception du bébé. Ou peu s'en faut. Quelques mots étaient là aussi notés avec un bisou au rouge à lèvre « Ni reprises, ni échangées ! ».

Coulson releva la tête, mais ne laissa rien apparaître de son amusement. Fury tenait fermement un ciseau dans sa main, et semblait hésiter à se l'enfoncer dans son dernier œil valide.

« Brûlez-moi ses photos, et ne m'en parlez plus jamais ! JAMAIS !

- Bien, Monsieur »

Fury recommença rageusement à faire les cent pas. A noter que ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se calmer, juste à ne plus casser d'autres objets, personnes ou trucs qui lui passaient sous la main dans ces moments-là.

« Agent Coulson, reprit Fury, devenu soudainement très serein.

- Oui, mon Colonel ?

- J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à confier !

- Je vous écoute.

- Vous serez envoyé en première ligne. Vous devrez être extrêmement prudent car le danger est partout. Vous serez surveillé en permanence et toute communication avec l'extérieur sera considérée comme espionnée et enregistrée par l'ennemi. Je sais que vos conditions de vie seront difficiles mais j'ai confiance en vous et en votre réussite. Vous êtes l'un de mes meilleurs agents sinon le meilleur. J'ai besoin que vous meniez cette mission jusqu'à son terme, la nation a besoin de vous, déclara Fury.

- Vous m'envoyez à la tour Stark ?

- Absolument. »

* * *

Et voilà !

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez =)

Et bon courage à tous ceux qui ont des examens (on vous soutient !)


	7. Journées Mouvementées

Bonsoir à vous chers amis lecteurs ! Me voilà de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour et au passager pousser...heu...poster le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous n'êtes pas malade ! Parce que moi je le suis T-T J'ai presque plus de voix, alors heureusement que je ne dois pas vous conter de vive voix justement le chapitre 4 sinon vous n'auriez pas compris grand chose XD

Bref à part ça, vous êtes nombreux à me lire et ça me fait plaisir. Mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews sur le chapitre 3 (je ne dis pas ça pour vous forcer à en écrire une, hein !), du coup je ne sais pas trop si vous avez aimé ou pas ! Enfin je suppose que ce que j'ai écris n'était pas trop merdique vu que vous êtes quand même plusieurs à vous être abonnés ^^ et à être revenu lire certains chapitres. Quoiqu'il en soit je vous remercie tous de me lire et/ou de m'ajouter à vos favoris, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Et ça fait aussi plaisir à ma bêta P'tite Moustache qui se tue littéralement en corrigeant et recorrigeant les 130 000 versions que je lui envoie XD

Et voilà deux petits liens en rapport avec la fic :(rajoutez devant www point youtube point com slash)

watch?v=xitOqjygjAc

watch?v=1eeUF2aKlKw

**Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Journées mouvementées**

Loki était confortablement installé sur l'un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque, l'ordinateur sur ses genoux. Il avait tout d'abord regardé plus attentivement cette histoire de « Facebook » et il avait trouvé bon nombre de gens qui l'idolâtraient. Mais pas pour les raisons qu'il espérait. La plupart des commentaires était du genre « Il a trop la classe », (ce qui n'était pas faux, il avait en effet une classe naturelle et il ne s'en cachait pas), « il est trop beau », et même des « Kyaaaaaaaaa ». Ce dernier commentaire le laissait perplexe car il ne saisissait pas du tout le sens de ce dernier. Puis il s'était rapidement mis en quête de réponses à ses questions concernant Stark. Il avait pianoté un bon moment et trouvé de nombreux articles sur le milliardaire. La moitié concernait les frasques de l'ingénieur étant plus jeune, l'autre moitié plus récente, parlait de sa prise d'otage en Afghanistan et d'Iron Man. Certains articles l'encensaient : « Iron Man le sauveur de New York » ou encore « Tony Stark est Iron Man : le nouveau héro de l'Amérique ». D'autres le dénigraient : « Tony Stark a t-il un cœur ?», « L'homme de Métal, la nouvelle arme de destruction massive » et bien d'autres titres « accrocheurs ». Loki cliqua sur des centaines de liens et quasiment tous, même ceux qui le flattaient, le dépeignaient comme un ancien marchand d'armes égoïste et inconscient qui ne faisait que frimer. Loki était plongé dans ses lectures quand une lueur bleue apparut devant lui Le Dieu releva son grand regard bleu-vert en direction de la lumière.

« Monsieur, avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

- Jarvis ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Majesté serait plus approprié. Fit remarquer Loki.

- Je ferais part de votre remarque à Monsieur Stark. »

Loki déposa l'ordinateur sur une des petites tables et s'approcha de l'hologramme.

« Est-ce Stark qui vous a donné un corps ? Demanda t-il en passant sa main au travers de Jarvis.

- Ce n'est pas un corps, Monsieur, mais un hologramme. Et c'est en effet, Monsieur Stark qui m'a pourvu de cette technologie.

- Pourquoi avoir choisit l'apparence d'un vieux majordome ? » Continua Loki, intrigué par la non solidité de Jarvis.

Loki tournait autour de l'hologramme, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

« Edwin Jarvis était le majordome d'Howard et Maria Stark, les parents de Monsieur Stark. Celui-ci s'est beaucoup occupé de lui étant enfant. A sa mort, Monsieur Stark m'a crée. Je…je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'il m'a donné cette apparence.

- Depuis combien de temps le servez-vous ?

- Cela fera bientôt 22 ans, Monsieur.

- Vous connaissez tout de sa vie dans ce cas !

- Je n'irais pas jusque là, Monsieur, mais j'ai en effet une bonne connaissance de la vie de Monsieur Stark.

- Quel genre de parents était Maria et Howard Stark? Je n'ai vu aucun portrait d'eux nul part.

- Maria Stark était une philanthrope renommée, elle aimait son fils mais elle n'a pas su protéger Monsieur Stark de l'alcoolisme de son père, et s'est progressivement plongée dans sa passion pour l'ère victorienne, oubliant et fuyant la réalité. Elle était néanmoins très fière de la réussite de son fils. »

Loki émit un petit « hum » de dénigrement. Comment pouvait-on laisser ainsi son fils souffrir sans rien dire.

- Howard Stark était, quant à lui, un scientifique et un inventeur de génie et lorsqu'il comprit que son fils avait un potentiel énorme, il fit tout pour l'endurcir, car selon lui « les Stark étaient faits de fer ».

- Quel ironie !

- Monsieur Stark Senior voulait à tout prix développer la force de caractère de son fils et l'éducation qu'il donna à Monsieur Stark fut stricte, dure et parfois brutale.

- Tout ça pour cultiver l'intelligence et l'ingéniosité de son fils ?

- Oui, Monsieur. Être le meilleur était quelque chose de très important pour Howard Stark. Il envoya Monsieur Stark en pension pour qu'il y apprenne la discipline. Cependant, Monsieur Stark Senior a été était très déçu par le manque de détermination et l'indiscipline de son fils.

Loki renifla de dédain. Il s'y connaissait en père peu aimant.

« Jarvis, vous avez dit que Howard Stark était alcoolique, je me serais attendu à ce que Stark ait une haine profonde pour l'alcool pourtant…

- Monsieur Stark a été très tôt initié au whisky par son père, toujours dans le but de l'endurcir.»

Loki rageait intérieurement. Il tordrait bien un cou ou deux. Où était Thor quand on avait besoin de lui !

« Mais malgré cela Monsieur Stark est devenu une personne de bien, même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre.

- En effet, Stark est resté du bon côté du chemin. Je trouve cela très impressionnant. »

Loki, qui avait fait plusieurs fois le tour de l'hologramme pour comprendre cette technologie proche de la magie qu'il utilisait quand il créait des clones, retourna s'asseoir, l'air pensif. Il commençait à mieux cerner Tony Stark, et il s'avérait qu'ils étaient plus proches que prévu.

« Stark est-il toujours en contacts avec ses parents ?

- Howard et Maria Stark sont morts lors des 17 ans de Monsieur Stark. Comme monsieur était trop jeune, c'est Obadiah Stane, l'associé d'Howard Stark, qui a reprit les rênes de Stark Industries, jusqu'à ce que Monsieur ait atteint la majorité. Cependant, Monsieur n'était pas vraiment intéressé par la direction de l'entreprise…

- Il a donc engagé Mademoiselle Potts pour faire le sale boulot à sa place.

- Tout à fait. Selon les dires de Monsieur « la paperasserie et les réunions interminables nuisent à son génie créatif ». Il a donc délégué ce travail à Mademoiselle Potts, et a mis son temps à profit pour se concentrer sur la création d'armes militaires, ainsi que sur l'invention du réacteur ARK

- Je croyais qu'il n'avait obtenu ce réacteur que bien plus tard ! S'étonna Loki.

- Le modèle de Monsieur est un modèle réduit. Mais il avait créé bien avant un réacteur ARK géant qui alimentait son usine.

- Alimentait ?

- Il a été détruit, lors d'un combat entre Monsieur et Obadiah Stane. »

Loki haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

- Comme vous avez surement dû le lire sur les différents articles, il y a trois ans, Monsieur Stark est parti en Afghanistan faire une démonstration de sa nouvelle arme, le missile Jericho à l'armée américaine. Mais sur le chemin du retour, Monsieur fut attaqué par les Dix Anneaux et fut gravement blessé… »

Jarvis expliqua en détail la trahison d'Obadiah, l'empoisonnement au palladium, la rencontre avec le SHIELD, la création du nouvel ARC, et tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à l'attaque du Dieu à New York. Loki écouta attentivement pendant de longues heures, posant de temps en temps quelques questions ou émettant quelques remarques cinglantes. Quand Jarvis finit enfin son long récit, car il fallait l'avouer, il y avait beaucoup de choses à dire, Loki se leva et s'étira. Ses membres étaient quelques peu engourdis d'être resté assis pendant si longtemps. Puis il s'approcha de l'hologramme.

Tony avait finalement trouvé le sommeil vers 8h du matin, et dormait donc plus ou moins paisiblement quand une main puissante le secoua tel un cocotier.

« Debout ! Tony, réveille toi ! »

La couverture fut tirée au pied de son lit, envoyant un courant d'air frais sur le corps de l'ingénieur, qui grogna. Mais ses bourreaux n'en avaient apparemment pas encore fini avec lui car sous ses paupières fermées, la lumière du jour montra le bout de son nez.

« Tu as cinq minutes pour bouger tes fesses de ce lit !

- Oh oui, j'aime ça quand tu me donnes des ordres, mon petit Steve. » Nargua Tony à moitié dans le coaltar.

Le soldat soupira.

« Anthony Edward Stark, tu vas bouger tes fesses de petit génie dans la seconde qui suit, si tu tiens à la vie.

- Pepper, je ne te savais pas si vulgaire. Déclara Tony faussement outré.

- Tony ! Dit fermement Pepper.

- Ok je m'avoue vaincu, je me lève. »

Tony roula jusqu'au bord de son lit sur lequel s'assit.

« Ça va, vous admirez la vue ? Déclara Tony en souriant. En même temps, je vous comprends, regardez moi ce corps de rêve ! »

Steve leva les yeux au ciel, soupira comme à chaque fois et partit d'un pas conquérant hors de la chambre.

« Tu penses qu'il est gay ? Demanda Tony.

- Non, je crois surtout que tu lui rappelles ton père. Répondit Pepper en tendant un pantalon et un t-shirt à Tony.

- Hmm. Fut la seule chose qu'il répondit.

- Bon, habille-toi et rejoins-nous dans le salon. »

Tony ne répondit rien. Son regard fixant le sol.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Tony ?

- Je…tu…hmffff

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu penses que je serais un bon père ? »

Tony fixait toujours ses pieds. Pepper se tint devant le milliardaire.

« Regarde-moi, Tony. »

Le génie releva la tête.

« Tu es peut-être inconscient, puéril, égocentrique et le pire des idiots mais malgré tout ça, tu es digne de confiance et je suis sûre que tu prendras soin de cet enfant. Tu seras un bon père, Tony. »

L'ancien playboy lui lança un pauvre petit sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout beau, tout propre et frais comme un gardon, Tony sortit de sa chambre. Et il était grand son canapé pour accueillir toutes les fesses des Avengers, qu'ils avaient fort meugnon soit dit en passant !

« Woooh ! C'est un réunion de famille ou quoi ? S'exclama Tony en voyant tous les Avengers réunis sur son canapé.

- Je ne veux pas que le bébé grandisse au milieu de fous furieux qui passent leurs journées à se disputer. Alors pour le bien de l'enfant et de vous tous, il serait bien que l'on consacre au moins une journée par semaine à des activités en groupe… Expliqua Pepper.

- Quel genre d'activités en groupe ?

- Surement pas celle à laquelle tu penses. Soupira la jeune femme.

- Et donc c'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ?

- Repas en famille. Il faudrait que Loki nous rejoignent.

- Moi, je suis juste venu pour la pizza, tout le truc de la famille blablabla ça ne m'intéresse pas. » Lança Barton qui avait déjà croqué un bout de sa part.

Clint allait prendre une autre bouchée quand il reçut un coup dans les côtes.

« Quoi ?

- Tu peux pas attendre que tout le monde soit là avant de te goinfrer ? Déclara sèchement Natasha.

- Attendre Loki ? Et puis quoi encore ! »

Black Widow soupira, quand soudain le bruit d'un corps tombant par terre se fit entendre derrière eux. Tout le monde se retourna près à se battre.

« Jarvis ? S'exclama Tony en se précipitant à côté de son hologramme.

- Comment ça, Jarvis ? S'étonnèrent plusieurs voix.

- T'es pas censé faire du bruit en tombant ! Et t'es pas non plus censé tomber ! Jarvis ! Hey, Jarvis ! » Babilla Tony en touchant son hologramme.

Toucher ? Comment ça toucher ?

« Pourquoi j'arrive à te toucher ?

- Tant de bruit pour rien ! Railla une voix derrière lui.

- Loki, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Jarvis ? S'énerva le milliardaire en se relevant.

- Oh mais rien ! Sourit-il malicieusement.

- Rien ? Mon hologramme s'est crashé sur le sol de mon salon et y a rien ?

- Depuis quand Jarvis est un hologramme ? Questionna Clint.

- Tu n'aurais pas par hasard usé de ta magie sur Jarvis ? »

Tony lança en regard noir en direction du Dieu. Personne n'avait le droit de maltraiter ses robots ! A part lui même bien sûr.

« Hey oh, on aimerait bien être mis au parfum, ici-bas ! Retenta Clint toujours affalé sur le canapé.

- La magie n'est pas un hasard. Répondit Loki, toujours en souriant.

- Donc tu as utilisé ta magie sur lui ?

- Peut-être. S'amusa le Dieu, convaincu qu'il allait réussir à pousser à bout Tony

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait exactement ? Dit l'ingénieur, en tentant de se calmer

- Mais c'est qu'ils nous ignorent ! S'énerva Barton.

- Tu vois pas qu'ils ont une dispute de couple ! Fit remarquer Natasha légèrement amusée.

- On devrait peut-être les laisser, non. Proposa Steve.

- Non. J'ai organisé ce repas et il aura lieu, un point, c'est tout. » Affirma Pepper.

Juste à côté d'eux, Loki et Tony continuaient de les ignorer.

« Je comprends pas pourquoi tu as fais ça !

- Je m'ennuyais.

- Et bien, ennuie toi autrement et laisse mes affaires tranquille !

- Possessif à ce que je vois. Se moqua Loki.

- Oui quand il s'agit des MES affaires.

- Stark, apprenez que je fais ce que je veux, et… »

Loki fut interrompu par le bond que Tony fit quand une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule. L'ingénieur se retourna en position ninja pour faire face à son ennemi.

« Monsieur…je ne me sens…pas bien ! »

Un gargouillis particulièrement sonore retentit dans toute la pièce. Il y eut un petit moment de flottement où tout le monde fixa Jarvis. C'est finalement Tony qui brisa le silence environnant, en partant dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Je crois que tu expérimentes la faim, Jarvis »

L'hologramme, désormais solide, lança un regard perplexe à Tony.

« C'est…bizarre. Hésita-t-il.

- Ami Jarvis, ravi de te rencontrer enfin. Depuis le temps que tu te cachais dans le plafond ! Viens donc te sustenter de la bonne boustifaille que Dame Potts a fait apporter. » Se réjouit Thor.

La bonne humeur de Thor l'emporta et tout le monde se mit à table.

Tout le monde se servit en pizza, sauf Jarvis et Loki. Le Dieu des Malices semblait réticent mettre dans sa bouche cette chose flasque et dégoulinante de quelques substances bizarres. De l'autre côté, Jarvis était plutôt hésitant devant sa part. Cependant sous l'insistance de Tony, il accepta de manger un bout. Mais pas avec les mains ! Il était un majordome, que diable et il se devait de faire bonne figure en toutes circonstances. La fourchette et le couteau étaient donc de sortie. Hilare, Tony, regarda Jarvis couper un morceau de pizza avant de le porter à sa bouche. Jarvis mâcha quelques secondes avant d'avaler. Puis de laisser tomber fourchette et couteau pour finir sa part avec les mains.

« Pardon, Monsieur. S'excusa t-il gêné, en voyant l'ingénieur le regarder.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé, Ami Jarvis. S'enthousiasma Thor en donnant une bonne claque dans le dos du plus vraiment robot.

- Je propose que l'on trinque à la nouvelle vie de Jarvis ! » Proposa Tony.

Tout le monde acquiesça, sauf Loki. Car il était bien trop digne pour acquiescer, voyons. Chacun leva son verre pour trinquer à la « naissance » de Jarvis. Tony porta le verre à ses lèvres comme tout le monde, mais rien ne coula dans sa gorge assoiffée. Mi intrigué, mi énervé par l'absence de liquide, il abaissa son verre pour en voir la cause.

« Mon Whisky ! » S'exclama Tony.

A la place du liquide ambré se trouvait désormais de la glace. Il se retourna lentement vers le fautif, la mâchoire crispée.

« Rends-moi mon Whisky ou je t'étrangle. Prévint Tony en se levant.

- Non. Déclara fermement Loki en regardant le milliardaire droit dans les yeux.

- Monsieur Loki a raison, pour votre santé, je vous recommande de boire un peu moins » Le soutint Jarvis.

Captain America et Pepper hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Hey les mecs, vous ruinez mon moment de célébration là ! Juste une petite gorgée, allez ! »

Une toute petite, minuscule, ridicule partie du verre se décongela.

« Contentez-vous de ça. »

Tony ne se fit pas prier et fit couler le liquide ambré dans son gosier. Il se crispa tout de suite après, en laissant échapper un petit « Hiiii ! »

« Pas à votre goût, Stark ? »

Le génie milliardaire lui lança un regard noir, à faire pâlir lui-même le Dieu de la Malice.

« Je ne te pensais pas si idiot pour confondre le whisky et le vinaigre ! Ironisa Tony.

- Oups, c'était du vinaigre ! Je suis vraiment navré pour cette méprise. Sourit Loki faussement innocent.

- Loki doit beaucoup t'aimer pour t'empêcher de boire. » Plaisanta Clint, une part de pizza dans chaque main.

Alors qu'il allait croquer dans l'un des morceaux, celui-ci se transforma en serpent.

Dans un réflexe totalement compréhensible, Barton se leva, manquant au passage de tomber en se prenant les pieds dans la chaise qu'il venait de renverser. Heureusement, il réussit à reprendre son équilibre avant de lancer le reptile loin de lui en poussant un petit cri de surprise fort peu viril. Loki sourit malicieusement, clairement amusé par sa blague. Et d'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul à rire de la situation.

« L'un des tour préféré de mon frère. Rigola Thor, à gorge déployée.

- Je jure qu'un jour je me vengerais, Loki ! Je me vengerais ! Grogna t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le Dieu.

- Et généralement, c'est là qu'on décide de partir d'un pas colérique et conquérant pour aller préparer sa vengeance. » Expliqua Tony.

Clint marmonna quelque chose, puis lança un regard mauvais à Loki, avant de revenir sur le bout de pizza qu'il gisait mollement dans son assiette. Loki. Pizza. Loki. Pizza. Clint se rassit. Apparemment, son ventre était plus important que sa vengeance. Pour l'instant.

« Aucun commentaire. Râla Clint.

- Tu tends le bâton pour te faire battre, quand même. » Nargua Natasha.

Clint grommela. Steve lui tapota amicalement le dos.

« Au fait, Tony, tu as déjà acheté le berceau, et tous les accessoires pour bébé ? Questionna Pepper.

- Je savais que j'avais oublié un truc, merci de me le rappeler Pepper, tu es la meilleure.

- Je me demande bien ce que tu ferais si je n'étais pas là ! Soupira-t-elle.

- Il ne serait plus de ce monde. Se moqua Natasha.

- Mort de faim probablement. Ajouta Banner.

- Quel triste fin. Finit Steve.

- Heureusement pour vous, Homme de fer…

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être une boîte de conserve ! Rétorqua Tony.

- N'est-ce pas ce que vous êtes ? » S'étonna le Dieu du Tonnerre.

Stark leva les yeux au ciel.

« Dis-moi Loki, comment tu as fait pour le supporter pendant tant d'années ? Questionna Tony.

- Subir serait plus exact. »

Le sourire de Thor s'effaça et laissa place à une mine tristounette.

« Raah, je déteste quand il fait ça ! Dit Loki avec dédain.

- C'est comme ça qu'il t'a eu pendant toutes ces années…En faisant ses yeux de chat botté ! Compris le milliardaire, amusé.

- Ignore-les, Thor, ce ne sont que deux mauvaises langues.

- Merci, Dame Pepper. »

De nouveau tout sourire, Thor engouffra une énorme part de pizza dans sa bouche.

« Loki, que dirais-tu de faire quelques emplettes dehors ? Proposa l'ingénieur.

- Vous êtes interdits de sortie. Rappela Clint.

- Obligé de faire le mur dans sa propre tour. Déclama théâtralement Tony.

- Oh pauvre petit de toi ! Se moqua Banner

- On sait tous qu'on ne pourra pas les empêcher de sortir alors autant que quelqu'un aille avec eux. Fit remarquer Natasha.

- Et bien puisque vous vous dévouez si gentiment. Dit Loki.

- Je ne me suis pas proposée ! Protesta l'espionne.

- Je pense que tu es la plus qualifiée pour cette périlleuse mission. Approuva Clint, la bouche pleine.

- Oh et pourquoi donc ? S'enquit Tasha.

- Et bien…_Il avala son bout de pizza_…tu vois, tu es la seule à pouvoir supporter les deux égos surdimensionnés. Envoyer Banner, ça serait prendre le risque de titiller Hulk, et personne ne veut que ça arrive…même si c'est très tentant. Captain, sans offense hein, mais il est resté congelé pendant près de 70 ans et il est pas encore habitué à toute cette civilisation. Il risque de nous faire une crise cardiaque là dehors. Thor, lui risque de faire une bourde ou de se faire avoir par les deux manipulateurs doublé de menteurs à l'ego surdimensionné. Et moi, il est fort probable que je finisse par leur planter une flèche entre les deux yeux.

- ça se tient. Approuva Natasha.

- Il reste un problème. Remarque Steve.

- Vous ne pouvez pas sortir comme ça. Compléta Pepper. Loki passera inaperçu mais Natasha et Tony, je ne pense pas.

- ça peut s'arranger. Sourit perfidement Loki.

- Je déteste quand tu dis ça. » Déclara Tony en fronçant les yeux.

Loki fit un petit geste de la main en direction de Tony et Natasha. Quelques mâchoires se décrochèrent. A la place de Natasha, se trouvait un superbe rouquin, fort bien bâti. Chemise noire légèrement ouverte et jean délavé. De petits cris d'excitation et de jubilation s'élevèrent soudain. Tout le monde se retourna vers Tony, car d'où pouvait provenir ses sons à part de…d'une magnifique petit brunette en train de se toucher la poitrine.

« Tony ! S'exaspéra Pepper.

- Quoi ? Je suis un scientifique, j'expérimente !

- C'est très perturbant. Chougna Clint.

- Je suis à ton goût Barton ? Demanda Tony, petit clin d'œil aguicheur, bouche en cul de poule, torse légèrement en avant pour mettre en valeur sa poitrine, qu'il tenait fermement dans ses mains.

- Pitié, arrête ça ! Râla Hawkeye en fermant les yeux.

- Tu pourrais pas transformer les autres ? » Demanda Tony en se tournant vers Loki.

Tous les non-transformés s'y opposèrent fermement en lançant un « NON » puissant et sonore.

« Et je n'ai pas suffisamment de magie. » Informa Loki un peu déçu car l'idée de Tony lui plaisait.

Tony fit une petite moue de déception bien vite remplacée par la curiosité de son nouveau corps. Il se leva prestement et gracieusement, avant de s'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

« Monsieur, puis-je vous conseillez d'aller dans votre salle de bain où une glace se trouve à votre disposition afin que vous puissiez vous contempler. Lui indiqua Jarvis, resté silencieux jusqu'ici.

- Bonne idée, Jarvis. Que ferais-je sans toi !

- Vous survivrez, comme vous l'avez toujours fait, Monsieur.

- Mon p'tit chat, tu viens avec moi ? Proposa Tony en tendant sa main à Natasha.

- Ce n'est pas votre « petit chat » ! Rétorqua Clint, un tout petit peu jaloux.

Il faillit s'étouffer quand Natasha se leva pour attraper la main de Tony et qu'ils partirent ensemble presque en sautillant en direction de la salle de bain du milliardaire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Guerrier Faucon, Dame Natasha n'a d'yeux que pour toi ! Et puis l'Homme de Fer est lié à mon frère, il ne touchera pas à ta Dame ! Tenta de le consoler le Dieu du Tonnerre

- Thor, quand on aura besoin, peut-être que l'on te sonnera, mais jusque là tout le monde sera contenta de n'entendre que ton silence. » Sourit narquoisement Loki.

Dans la salle de bain…

Dans le miroir, une jolie brune aux cheveux courts et au charisme fou se dévisageait. Son tailleur noir et blanc mettait en valeur un joli fessier et une poitrine plutôt avantageuse.

« Je suis plutôt bien gaulée, tu trouve pas ? Demanda Tony en se regardant de dos.

- J'aurais pensé que tu aurais une poitrine plus petite. Répondit simplement Natasha en se regardant elle aussi dans le miroir.

- Et tu es pas mal non plus. Sourit Tony en lançant un regard appréciateur à Natasha.

- Bon, ma petite Tonia, maintenant qu'on a bien apprécié notre reflet, il serait peut-être temps de partir faire quelques emplettes, non !

- En fait, sous tes airs de dur, t'es une fille qui adore faire du shopping hein ? Se moqua Tony.

- Peut-être bien. Répondit-elle un petit sourire en coin.

- Bien, alors, allons-y ! »

Natasha attrapa Tony par la taille et le milliardaire peu farouche, en profita pour passer lui aussi son bras autour des hanches du jeune homme.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux Avengers sortirent de la chambre de Tony, sous le regard horrifié de Clint.

« Tu disais ? Cracha Barton à l'attention de Thor, avant de partir en boudant.

- Je crois que ton petit copain est un peu énervé. Constata Tony.

- Il fait juste sa tête de cochon mais ce soir il se sera calmé.

- Ami Stark, votre comportement est…

- Thor, je t'arrête tout de suite, j'adore Natasha, mais ce n'est qu'une amie et ton frère me comble déjà tellement de bonheur. » Ironisa Tony en plantant un baiser sonore sur le front de Loki.

Le Dieu leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Assez bavardé, on y va ! Déclara triomphalement Tony en prenant Loki et Natasha par le bras.

- Oh fait, Tony, Phil va habiter ici. Annonça Pepper.

- C'était pas déjà le cas ? S'étonna Tony.

- Non, il ne faisait que passer pour…

- Pour me surveiller. Et maintenant, il va pouvoir le faire matin, midi et soir. C'était mon rêve le plus fou, je t'assure ! La coupa Tony.

- Que tu sois d'accord ou pas, son emménagement est déjà prévu, fait avec. » Déclara fermement Pepper.

Tony fit un « nya nya nya » silencieux.

« Très mature Tony. Soupira t-elle.

- Natasha, tu les surveilles bien, et en cas de problème tu nous appelles. S'inquiéta Steve.

- Mais oui, t'inquiète pas Maman, Natasha va bien veiller sur nous. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur le trio gagnant.

Natasha et Loki pensaient que Tony allait prendre l'une de ses voitures pour les emmener faire des achats, mais il n'en fit rien. A la place, il entraina ses deux compagnons de shopping par la grande entrée de la Tour Stark. Ils venaient à peine de franchir la porte que Tony jura en grelotant.

« Putain, ça caille ! Comment vous faites pour porter des jupes même en hiver ?

- On souffre en silence. Nargua Natasha.

- Je vois. Loki, t'aurais pas un hocus-pocus-manteau-sur-le-dos en réserve ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un « hocus pocus » mais j'ai en effet peut-être quelques sorts de chaleur en réserve. »

Encore une fois, Loki agita sa main qui s'entoura d'une aura verte pendant quelques secondes. Une chaleur réconfortante entoura tout d'un coup Natasha et Tony. Ou plutôt un élégant manteau rouge recouvrit les épaules de l'ingénieur, tandis que l'espionne pouvait désormais goûter à la chaleur d'un trench coach noir.

« Y a au moins un avantage à vivre avec un Dieu Sorcier à l'ego surdimensionné et vrai Diva à ses heures perdues.

- C'est vous qui parlez de mon égo surdimensionné ! Hilarant de votre part, Stark.

- J'ai toujours été le comique du groupe. Rigola Tony.

- Ou le chieur. Se moqua Natasha.

- Question de point de vue, ma…mon cher, question de point de vue. »

Et Tony les entraina vers la bouche de métro la plus proche. A l'intérieur, Loki fut vite agacé par la foule impolie qui courait dans tous les sens, et rapidement il en vint à pester à quel point les humains étaient d'inutiles créatures.

Ils finirent par atteinte la station voulue et en sortir par les escalateurs. Tony s'esclaffa soudain.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fais tant rire, petit mortel insignifiant et arrogant ?» Cracha Loki

Natasha se contenta d'envoyer un regard tout aussi acerbe que les mots du Dieu.

« De un, je ne suis pas petit… »

Loki le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

« …Ok, je suis pas bien grand.

- Vous êtes petit…ridiculement petit. Dit Loki acerbe.

- Et toi, tu es un insupportable égocentrique. »

Les deux hommes, enfin femmes se dévisagèrent quelques secondes.

« On se calme, les deux diva, y a un partout, égalité. On se fait un câlin et on continue notre route. » Tenta de les apaiser Natasha, même si au fond, l'idée de voir les deux femmes se battre au beau milieu d'un escalateur, lui semblait être une formidable idée.

Tony et Loki se toisèrent de nouveau, mais cette fois, Tony laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Arrêtez de glousser comme une pintade Stark ! S'énerva Loki.

- Désolé mais ça ne va pas être possible. T'imaginer dans ton armure, cape au vent, cornes fièrement dressées sur ta tête, sceptre en main, allure fière et droit sur un escalateur, à la conquête de la planète Terre, est juste une vision hilarante. »

Natasha ne put s'empêcher de sourire en s'imaginant la scène.

Le trio arriva enfin en haut de l'escalateur et Tony les reprit par le bras pour les emmener dans l'un des plus grands centres commerciaux de New-York. Comme de vrais amis, ils entrèrent dans des dizaines de magasins. Loki semblait même apprécier la journée shopping. Tony acheta tout le matériel pour bébé, de berceau, aux vêtements, en passant par le biberon et la table à langer. Il acheta même une jolie robe sur laquelle Natasha avait flashé, et refit la garde robe de Loki. Beaucoup de vert et de noir. Même si il essaya de lui faire porter un très joli t-shirt rose. Sans succès.

Ils vaquaient donc à leurs occupations quand ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un immense poster des Avengers.

« Hmm ! On a plutôt fière allure, tous ensemble. Tout le monde ne peut pas porter des vêtements moulants et avoir la classe.

- Je ne vois qu'une bande de crétins en collant.

- Dis celui qui combat avec un casque à corne, outrageusement à image phallique.

- Vous êtes vulgaire, Stark.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, Tony a raison, votre casque est plutôt tendancieux. Fit remarquer Natasha.

- Allez donc vous plaindre auprès de Thor, c'est un cadeau de sa part.

- Oh que c'est mignon. Se moqua Tony.

- Apprenez à tenir votre langue ! »

Ils finirent leur épuisante journée avec un granitas frais et fruité avant de rentrer à la Tour. Loki sembla fortement apprécier la glace car il en commanda un deuxième.

Quand ils rentrèrent, Loki leur rendit immédiatement leurs vraies apparences et chacun repartit vaquer de son côté. Loki se réfugia dans la bibliothèque, complètement épuisé par sa journée. Bah oui quoi, il était enceinte et en plus il fallait qu'il utilise le peu de magie qu'il avait pour transformer ses deux chiens de garde alors qu'il aurait pu en faire meilleur usage comme à tout hasard aller emmerder Thor et Clint en se métamorphosant en mouche et voler près de leurs oreilles ! Quand à Natasha, elle partit faire son rapport sur la journée. Sinon Papa Fury n'allait pas être content.

« Avez-vous passé une bonne journée ? Demanda Jarvis qui venait d'apparaître, quand Tony entra dans son salon.

- Très bonne, Jarvis, merci. Répondit l'ingénieur.

- Monsieur Roger a laissé les dessins que vous lui aviez demandés sur la table. Indiqua Jarvis.

- Parfait ! Jarvis, demain j'aimerais te faire un scan pour savoir ce que t'a fait Loki.

- Si cela peut vous faire plaisir, Monsieur.

- Ce n'est pas pour me faire plaisir, je suis juste curieux. Tu es solide, Jarvis, solide ! Tu manges, tu ressens les choses mais tu disparais et apparais comme un hologramme. C'est fascinant.

- la signature énergétique ou magique est proche de celle des clones qu'utilise M. Loki. Je suis toujours relié à l'ordinateur…

- Tu veux dire que tu peux toujours exécuter les tâches que tu pouvais exécuter avant en tant qu'hologramme et ordinateur ?

- Oui, Monsieur. Le sort de Monsieur Loki semble n'avoir qu'altérer la solidité de mon corps et les ressentis qui vont avec.

- Je vois. Bien, maintenant si tu pouvais m'aider avec ça. » Dit-il en pointant d'un doigt une pièce à côté de sa chambre.

Tony s'était ensuite enfermé des heures avec Jarvis derrière cette porte. Presque aucun son n'en sortait. Finalement, fatigué par le shopping et le travail qu'il faisait depuis au moins six bonnes heures, il sortit de la pièce et la ferma à double tour.

« Bonne nuit, Monsieur.

- Bonne nuit, Jarvis. Réveille moi à huit heure demain, il faut absolument que je finisse ça.  
- Bien, Monsieur. »

Et Jarvis disparut. Malgré l'heure tardive, minuit selon son horloge, et il n'avait aucune raison de douter de l'exactitude de son horloge, il prit une longue douche chaude, capable de détendre ses muscles endoloris, avant de se glisser dans son lit. Il grelota un peu sous ses draps froids mais peu à peu, ceux-ci se réchauffèrent et il en apprécia que plus le confort de son matelas. Il plongea rapidement dans un sommeil profond.

Cependant ses cauchemars et ses angoissent rodaient toujours non loin de lui et ils se jetèrent sur lui de toutes leurs forces dès que Tony ferma les yeux. L'ingénieur se crispa, serrant inconsciemment son oreiller entre ses bras comme un bouée de sauvetage. Il savait qu'il rêvait, mais impossible d'en sortir peut importe les effort qu'il faisait. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il était piégé.

Au loin, il perçut deux voix. L'une, inquiète, essayait de le sortir de son cauchemars, l'autre lui intima de partir. Il sentit une pression fraiche contre lui. Une brume verte le tira lentement hors de danger. Petit à petit, il refit surface. Sa respiration se calma. Son corps se détendit. Quand il réussit à ouvrir ses yeux, Loki était dos à dos avec lui. S'il était réveillé, il n'en dit rien. Tony finit par se rendormir.

Quand il se réveilla, cette fois, ce n'était pas à cause de ses cauchemars. A côté de lui, Loki semblait être en proie aux mêmes démons que lui. Des mots affolés dans une langue inconnue sortaient parfois de la bouche du Dieu, son corps était si tendu qu'il aurait pu en faire pâlir la corde de l'arc d'Hawkeye. Lentement, Tony se retourna et se colla à Loki. Son front reposant sur l'omoplate du Dieu. Sa main droite se posa d'abords sur le ventre arrondi de Loki, avant de remonter et de se poser sur sa poitrine. Sous sa main, le cœur de Loki s'emballait. Etrangement le Dieu était frais contre lui, donnant l'impression à Tony d'être brulant. Il n'arrivait pas à calmer Loki et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de le réveiller. Tony était persuadé que si le Dieu découvrait à quel point l'ingénieur l'avait vu si faible et fragile, il le tuerait lentement mais surement. Tony n'était pas doué pour les bavardages inutiles et réconfortants, il était même carrément nul, et plutôt du genre à pourrir ton moral encore plus qu'il ne l'était à la base. Et puis réconforter Pepper était une chose, réconforter le Dieu du Mal en était une autre. Alors que son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure, une idée ou plutôt une chanson lui vint en tête. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il trouvait que la chanson lui correspondait. De toute façon c'était quitte ou double. Soit Loki lui arrachait la tête, soit il se calmait. Tony se mit à chantonner Behind Blue Eyes. En toute franchise, si on lui avait dit quelques mois plus tôt qu'il fredonnerait à moitié nu pour calmer le Dieu de Malices, lui aussi peu vêtu, il aurait ri. Mais là tout de suite, il n'avait que faire que la situation pouvait sembler embarrassante ou grotesque. A côté de lui, Loki souffrait et Tony ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était que de souffrir seul de cauchemars. De plus, Loki l'avait déjà éloigné deux fois de ses angoisses et il avait enfin une chance de lui retourner la faveur. La chanson sembla marcher car au bout de quelques instants, Loki commença à se détendre. Ses spasmes se firent moins violent. Réveillé ou non, l'Ase ne dit rien, ni ne bougea. Tout comme Tony.

C'est à 8h que l'ingénieur fut de nouveau réveillé. Jarvis le secouait gentiment en lui disant de se lever.

« Déjà ? Murmura Tony tout ensommeillé.

- Oui, Monsieur, il est déjà 8h.

- Laisse-moi prendre une douche froide et j'arrive.

- Bien, Monsieur. Du café et des croissants vous attendent dans la cuisine. »

Tony répondit par hmmm tout en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Il n'était pas du matin. Comme Loki, qui dormait toujours paisiblement à côté de lui. Il avait presque l'air innocent comme ça. Le mot clé : presque.

Après avoir pris sa douche et engloutit trois ou quatre bonnes tasses de café et au moins trois croissants, Tony s'enferma de nouveau avec Jarvis dans la pièce mystère.

Dans la chambre de Tony, quelques heures plus tard…

Loki entrouvrit ses yeux lentement. Son ventre gargouilla. Pas très classe pour un Dieu, mais hey, on a beau être immortel, avoir une force surhumaine, des pouvoirs magique blablabla, on a quand même des besoins. Et manger était l'un deux. Encore plus quand on devait se nourrir pour deux. Loki s'étira. Ses muscles étaient un peu endoloris. Il n'avait rien fait de physique hier pourtant ! Il réfléchit quelques instants.

**_No one knows what it's like_**

**_To be the bad man  
_**

**_To be the sad man_**

**_Behind blue eyes_**

Pourquoi avait-il cet air dans la tête ? Hier, il s'était endormi assez tard après avoir lu plusieurs livres et trainé sur internet. Jarvis était venu le réveiller parce que Stark cauchemardait. Il avait donc dormi dans le lit de l'Avengers. Bon jusqu'ici, c'était plus ou moins normal. Il avait déjà dormi avec l'ingénieur. Mais que s'était-il passé ensuite ? Des bribes de cauchemars revinrent hanter son esprit. Ok il avait passé une mauvaise nuit et avec sa chance, Stark avait tout vu. Deux options s'offraient à lui : tuer Stark pour garantir son silence, ou faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

**_No one knows what it's like_**

**_To be hated_**

**_To be fated_**

**_To telling only lies_**

Bon dieu ! Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se défaire de cette chanson !? Son votre gargouilla. Loki s'assit sur le lit et se frotta les yeux. Décidément, il n'était pas du matin ! Il farfouilla dans les affaires de Tony pour trouver de quoi se vêtir un peu. Oui, il aurait pu se téléporter dans sa chambre et se changer avec ses propres vêtements mais il avait la flemme. Oui, un Dieu peut avoir la flemme aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

Loki attrapa le premier T-shirt qui lui tomba sous la main, ainsi qu'un pantalon, puis partit prendre une douche. Quand il enfila le haut, il se retrouva avec un magnifique « I 3 Iron Man » sur la poitrine. Le T-shirt était tellement grand qu'il flottait dedans et il n'avait même pas besoin de mettre le pantalon (et de toute façon il n'aurait pas pu, à cause d'un problème minime : son gros ventre). Pourquoi Stark avait ça dans sa garde-robe ? Parce que si c'était trop grand pour lui qui était grand, alors pour l'humain… Oh et puis qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire du pourquoi du comment ?

Loki fini par sortir de la chambre et se mit en quête de quoi se sustenter. Heureusement pour lui, du thé, du café et des viennoiseries l'attendaient. Assis sur l'un des tabourets des la cuisine, Loki mastiquait le regard dans le vide son croissant, quand une porte claqua derrière lui.

« Réveillé Princesse !

- Je ne suis pas une Princesse Stark ! Soupira Loki en se retournant pour faire face à l'ingénieur.

- Oh, magnifique T-shirt vraiment ! Et techniquement si, tu es une Princesse, étant donné que tu es un Prince en temps normal alors maintenant que tu es une femme, ça fait de toi une Princesse.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous racontez mais ça n'a pas l'air intéressant alors taisez-vous.

- Toujours aussi aimable.

- Toujours. »

Le bruit d'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur interrompit leur échange.

« Vous venez vérifier si on ne s'est pas entretué ? Demanda Tony, en voyant apparaitre Steve et compagnie.

- Non, on vient man… »

Steve fut interrompu par Loki fondant littéralement sur la bouche de Tony.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite, c'est dégoutant ! Ah mes yeux me brulent ! » Pleurnicha Clint théâtralement.

Tony se dégagea en souriant tout de même.

« Tu es fourbe, Loki. Fourbe et sournois. Essayer de me monter contre les autres en m'embrassant pour leur faire croire que je fraternise réellement avec l'ennemi ! Rigola Stark.

- Vous êtes perspicace, Stark. Et je préfère me considérer comme joueur plutôt que sournois.  
- Arrêtez de vous faire de mamours, les tourtereaux ! Supplia Hawkeye.

- Jaloux, Clint ?

- Surement pas ! Et y a que moi qui me sens physiquement agressé par ce T-shirt ? »

Plusieurs têtes firent une moue de désapprobation à l'évocation du fameux T-shirt. Ou plutôt de l'image suivante : Loki avec un haut « I Love Iron man » qui s'arrêtait à mi cuisse, à moitié collé contre Tony qui ne semblait pas plus dérangé par la situation que ça.

« Ami Barton, pourquoi êtes-vous si réticent envers l'amour que se porte Mon frère et l'Homme de Fer ?

- Thor, mon grand, il faut que tu comprennes que Clint est tout simplement jaloux de la relation qui m'unit à ton frère. Il faut le comprendre, le pauvre est un malheureux oisillon esseulé. Se moqua Stark.

- Oh la ferme Tony ! » Grogna Clint.

Pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'il s'en prenne plein la gueule.

« Ne soyez pas si triste, Ami Faucon. Dama Natasha tient beaucoup à vous. Vous n'êtes pas seul.

- Merci Thor mais je sais très bien que Nat tient à moi. Bougonna l'espion.

- Ah bon ! Tu en es vraiment sûr ? » Le titilla Natasha.

Les yeux de Barton s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. Si même sa coéquipière se mettait à l'emmerder, il avait plus qu'à disparaître ! Barton se mit à bouder.

« Je vous serais gré de bien vouloir ne pas froisser l'un de mes meilleurs agent. Annonça Coulson qui venait d'arriver.

- Oh, Agent ! Vous ici ! Vous vous êtes bien installé ?

- Très bien, Monsieur Stark.

- Monsieur, le repas arrive. Avertit la voix de Jarvis.

- Il est déjà midi ? S'étonna Stark.

- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on est là. Déclara Banner.

- Pepper avait dit une fois par semaine ! Protesta Tony.

- Et on a finalement décidé que tous les jours, c'était mieux. Expliqua Steve. Et pourquoi tu es recouvert de peinture ?

- Ah oui tiens, c'est bizarre, j'avais pas remarqué. Répondit-il d'un ton innocent.

- Alors tu n'as surement pas remarqué non plus que tu as marché dans de la peinture et que tu en as mis partout sur ton sol. » Fit remarquer Bruce.

Stark se retourna et vit qu'en effet, il y avait les traces colorées de ses pas sur son magnifique sol en marbre.

« Oups. Dit Tony en haussant les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire, Stark ? Questionna Loki.

- Rien ? »Tenta l'ingénieur.

Pendant que les autres discutaient, Steve en profita pour se diriger vers la fameuse porte et l'ouvrit. Parce qu'après tout, il était un homme d'action.

« Qu'est-ce que…C'est toi qui as fait ça Tony ? S'exclama Steve surpris.

- Pourquoi tu as ouvert ? Ça devait rester secret jusqu'à ce que ça soit fini ! » S'énerva légèrement Tony.

Tout le monde entra dans la pièce pour voir de quoi il en retournait.

A l'intérieur, ils découvrirent sur les quatre murs une fresque les représentants.

« Wah ! C'est toi qui as dessiné ça ? Demanda Banner.

- Oui, enfin non, pas vraiment…J'ai juste recopié les dessins que j'avais demandés à Steve.

- Depuis quand tu sais dessiner ? Demanda Clint, suspicieux.

- Tu seras enchanté de savoir que j'ai de nombreux talents, Barton. Tu crois que c'est la poule du coin qui a dessiné les plans de mon armure quand j'étais en Afghanistan ?

- Qui sait ! Se moqua l'espion

- Tu as peint la voute céleste sur le plafond ! » S'émerveilla Natasha.

Tout le monde leva les yeux.

« Et vous dites que ce n'est pas fini ? L'interrogea Coulson.

- Le plafond n'est pas peint, c'est une projection holographique qui peut changer selon l'heure de la journée, le temps, mais ce n'est pas encore au point.

« Ça manque de lumière ! »

Et là dessus Loki murmura quelques mots en agitant sa main.

Sitôt après, différents éléments du décor se mirent à scintiller. Tout d'abord, les étoiles. Mais aussi le réacteur ARK d'Iron Man, le sceptre de Loki, la flèche d'Hawkeye, les cheveux de Black Widow, les dessins sur le marteaux de Thor ainsi que les éclairs qui se formaient autour, le bouclier de Captain America, les yeux de Bruce (l'un vert, l'autre marron) et ceux bleu de Jarvis, le cache-œil de Fury et les lunettes de Coulson.

« C'est une magnifique chambre de bébé, Ami Stark. Déclara Thor d'un ton tonitruant

- Pourquoi ses cheveux qui brillent ? » S'étonna Natasha.

Personne ne répondit.

« Non, sérieux les mecs, pourquoi mes cheveux ? Moi je veux que ce soit mes flingues ! »

Elle lança un regard semi désespérée à Loki qui la snoba royalement.

« C'est parce que tes cheveux sont les plus beaux du monde, mon p'tit chat. Chuchota Tony à l'oreille de l'espionne.

- Hey, laisse là tranquille. _Grogna Clint un peu, beaucoup, énormément jaloux_. Et va plutôt t'occuper de ton Dieu. »

Après quelques minutes de bavardage sur la prochaine arrivée du bébé, les portes de l'ascenseur se firent de nouveau entendre. Plusieurs serveurs entrèrent dans la pièce et déposèrent la nourriture sur la table. Tout le monde mangea dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Enfin plus ou moins car Loki n'aimait pas les « repas de famille ». Surtout quand il y avait Thor en fait. Le gros balourd était du genre à manger comme un cochon, parler fort et boire à outrance. Finesse et élégance étaient ses maitres mots. Loki avait juste qu'il envie : que Thor s'étouffe avec une cuisse de poulet ! « Je dois vous annoncer que Monsieur Fury prévoit une réunion après le repas, et elle n'est pas optionnelle, Monsieur Stark. » Annonça Coulson.

Tony soupira. Il avait horreur des réunions. C'était long, barbant et ennuyeux à mourir.

Malheureusement pour lui, Tony ne put y échapper. Coulson et Steve le trainant de force à la salle de réunion.

« Bien, Monsieur Stark, cette réunion sera brève…Commença Fury.

- J'en doute ! Grommela Tony.

- Je ne vous ai pas donné la parole, Stark. Répliqua sèchement le Colonel.

- Oh parce que maintenant, il faut lever la main pour prendre la parole ? » S'étonna Stark

Il leva la main.

« Quoi ? Tenta de rester calmer Fury, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je m'ennuie, je peux partir ? Demanda Stark avec ses yeux de Chat Potté.

- Tony, arrête un peu. S'exaspéra Steve.

- Ok, ok c'est bon. Vas-y, balance tout, mon pote !

- Je ne suis pas votre « pote », Stark ! Enragea Fury.

- Peu importe. »

L'espion des espions serra les poings histoire de ne pas empoigner son flingue et de tirer sur la cible vivante qu'était Stark.

« Quelle est exactement votre relation avec Loki ? »

Ton aurait bien répondu à la question, vraiment hein. Mais Jarvis apparut dans la salle.

« Monsieur, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le bébé arrive et que Monsieur Loki demande votre assistance.

- Quoi ? Maintenant ? S'étrangla t-il

- Oui, Monsieur. »

Tony se leva d'un bon, trépigna quelques secondes sur place avant de courir rejoindre Loki, suivit par tout le reste de la petit compagnie.

Quand Tony arriva auprès de Loki, celui-ci se tenait le ventre et il avait perdu les eaux au vu de la flaque qui avait élu domicile sur le sol.

« Je vous préviens…tout de suite Stark…le bon docteur Banner ne s'a…ne s'approchera pas du bébé. Réussit à dire le Dieu entre deux contractions.

- Tu veux quoi ? Que le bébé sorte tout seul ? Que je m'en occupe ?

- Je m'en fiche de comment vous faites, vous êtes un génie, trouvez une solution. Cracha Loki en attrapant Tony par sa chemise.

- Mais…

- Pas de « mais », Stark. Soit vous vous occupez de la naissance du bébé, soit je vous arrache la tête.

- C'est du chantage, ça ! S'offusqua Tony.

- Non, de la négociation.

- Négociation forcé, oui !

- Poussez-vous de là Stark ! Dit Natasha près de lui.

- Je voudrais bien, mais Loki est en train de m'étrangler avec ma chemise. »

En disant cela, la fameuse pression se desserra.

« Aidez-le à s'allonger sur le canapé. Commanda Natasha. Bruce, allez…

- Chercher de l'eau et des serviettes. Finit Banner.

- Natasha, je vais t'aider. Proposa Steve. J'ai déjà aidé un enfant à naitre…autrefois.

- Ok. Thor, Clint… »

Thor et Clint étaient aux abonnés absents. Ils étaient apparemment capables de soutenir la vision du sang, de profondes coupures et autres bobos quotidiens d'un super agent et d'un guerrier Asgardien. Mais la perte des eaux d'une maman sembla avoir mis leurs esprits sur pause. Fury, lui regardait d'un œil un peu dégouté ce qui se passait. Et Coulson, bras croisés, regardait sans broncher.

« Dites à votre…Nick Fury…de sortir…immédiatement. » Ordonna Loki.

Tony, tout en soutenant le Dieu, se tourna vers le Colonel et lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement « bougez votre cul d'ici, ou je m'en occupe ».

« Je ne…Commença Fury.

- Oh que si vous allez dégager et tout de suite ! » Gronda Tony.

Fury rechigna quelques instants mais avec le regard de psychopathe que Stark lui envoya, il décida qu'il était peut-être plus prudent de se retirer. Coulson l'accompagna.

Après avoir un peu bataillé, Tony réussit finalement à installer Loki sur le lit et le travail commença. Les deux grands costauds qu'étaient Thor et Clint regardaient de loin. On ne sait jamais, un Nyan Cat pourrait sortir du ventre de Loki et se jeter à leurs gorges ! Banner avait apporté l'eau et les serviettes puis s'était reculé. Il n'allait pas tenter le diable et provoquer la colère d'un Loki en train d'accoucher. Oh que non, même Hulk serait effrayé par une femme enceinte en train de donner naissance, il en était certain. Natasha, quand à elle, s'était assise sur le canapé et jouait les sages-femmes, Steve en soutien à côté d'elle, demandant à Loki d'inspirer et d'expirer. Le Dieu le foudroya d'ailleurs du regard car il était un Dieu bordel de merde, il savait quoi faire. Mais Steve sembla ne pas en tenir compte et continua à lui montrer quand inspirer et expirer.

« Virer le d'ici…avant que je…ne le transforme…en courant d'air…puisqu'il tient tant…à inspirer…et expirer. » Fulmina Loki.

Steve s'arrêta presque de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Il lança un petit coup d'œil à Tony. Celui-ci lui fit comprendre d'un petit signe de tête que tout irait bien et qu'il pouvait sortir.

« Et emmenez…les deux crétins…qui sont derrière…moi…avec vous. »

Thor fit la moue, triste d'être congédié de la sorte par son frère qui était en train d'accoucher. Clint, Steve et Banner durent le pousser de force vers la sortie.

Et Tony…et bien Tony aurait voulu rejoindre les deux grands courageux qu'étaient le Dieu du Tonnerre et Le Faucon mais Loki lui avait empoigné la main et l'avait forcé à rester à ses côtés.

« Bougez…d'ici…et je vous assure…que je vous…pulvérise. Un bébé ça se…fait à deux…alors vous allez…Souffrir autant…que moi »

Tony déglutit. Le Dieu raffermit sa prise sur la main du futur papa, la lui brisant à moitié au passage.

« Où est…Jarvis ? Demanda le Dieu.

- Ici, Monsieur. L'informa l'hologramme vivant en apparaissant dans la pièce.

- Je veux que…vous vous occupiez…de donner…naissance au bébé.

- Si tel est votre désir, Monsieur. »

Natasha laissa sa place au majordome mais resta à ses côtés.

« T'es sûr que tu veux pas un peu d'aspirine ? » Demanda naïvement Tony.

Loki le massacra du regard.

« Comme tu veux…mais ma main, elle en voudrait bien. Chougna l'ingénieur.

- Je vois le bébé ! S'exclama Natasha.

- Monsieur, je vais vous demander de pousser un peu plus fort. Signala Jarvis.

- Allez, pousse Loki. S'exclama Tony, poussant lui aussi comme s'il était à la place du Dieu.

- Vous…croyez que je…prends le thé…peut-être !

- Encore un petit effort. L'informa Natasha.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les premiers cris du bébé résonnèrent dans la Tour Stark.


	8. Crise de Nerfs Numéro 4

Salut tout le monde !

Après presque un mois d'absence, nous revoilà ! Je me suis rendue compte, totalement par hasard, qu'aujourd'hui, c'est les résultats du bac ! J'espère que vous l'avez eu ! ( et ceux qui l'ont pas eu, je vous souhaite bonne chance avec les rattrapages, je croise les doigts pour vous !) J'espère que ça s'est bien passé pour ceux qui sont en BTS, DUT, licence ou master ! (ici, pas de discrimination, on aime tout le monde !)

On arrive à la fin des rattrapages pour Orwen et elle s'est remis à écrire, je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à recevoir les premiers jets. Elle est vraiment en forme ces derniers temps, je pense que vous aurez pas mal de lecture que ce soit au niveau d'Avengers ou Teen Wolf (non, je ne fais pas de la pub, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?! )

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas =)

**Lapin**

« Je peux savoir à quel moment vous vous êtes dit que ça serait une bonne idée ?! »

Une fois de plus, le Colonel Nick Fury fulminait. Cependant, sa colère n'était pas tournée vers Tony Stark ou Loki. Non, cette fois-ci, c'était l'agent Coulson qui en faisait les frais. Celui-ci le regardait, imperturbable comme à son habitude, faire les cent pas dans son bureau. Une scène qui se répétait presque tous les jours depuis quelques temps. A la différence près qu'aujourd'hui, un lapin rose de près de 5 mètres de haut les surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

« Vous m'aviez demandé de trouver un cadeau pour la naissance, répondit l'agent. Et à la base, c'était votre idée.

- Je sais bien ce que je vous ai demandé, mais fallait-il vraiment qu'il soit … »

Rose, géant, lapin ? Fury hésitait encore.

« J'ai pensé qu'un cadeau à la mesure de leurs égos serait approprié », rétorqua Coulson.

Là, il marquait un point. Il y avait toujours un risque qu'en voyant le cadeau, Stark déclare que son égo était bien plus important mais exposé de cette manière, les chances qu'on leur renvoie à la figure étaient moindres.

« Peut-être désirez-vous que l'on trouve autre chose ?

- Non, ça ira, assura Fury précipitamment de peur que Coulson ne lui propose quelque chose d'encore plus extravagant. Envoyez le lapin !

Il réalisa alors ce qu'il venait de dire et se sentit soudain vraiment très fatigué. Il s'assit de tout son poids et regarda Coulson toujours calme et impassible même se tenant à côté d'un lapin géant.

« Juste par curiosité, comment en êtes-vous arrivé à acheter cette chose ? demanda-t-il.

- En fait, c'est l'agent Romanoff qui en a eu l'idée, lui répondit l'agent.

- Et vous l'avez laissée faire ?! s'insurgea le colonel.

- J'ai préféré ne pas la contrarier. »

Fury se prit la tête entre les mains. Depuis quand ses agents étaient devenus accros au shopping pour diva ? Ils étaient des assassins sans pitié et surentraînés. Pas des nounous ! Même si d'une certaine manière, Natasha Romanoff était devenue encore plus terrifiante qu'avant.

« Et vous, Coulson ? Comment allez-vous ?

- J'ai vu pire, Monsieur. » Il supportait depuis des années les éclats de colère du colonel et cela l'avait blasé à jamais. « En revanche, je suis plus ennuyé en ce qui concerne l'agent Barton. Il commence à montrer des légers signes inquiétants. » En réalité, ces signes étaient plus proches de la démence mais il n'allait pas importuner le colonel avec ça. Il avait déjà assez à faire avec les lapins géants.

« Ils n'ont pas été entraînés à cela, dit-il doucement.

-Je compte sur vous pour les soutenir. »

Coulson acquiesça.

« Et Steve Rogers ? Comment s'en sort-il ? »

Un bref sourire apparut sur le visage de l'agent. Un détail complètement anodin chez quelqu'un d'autre mais chez Coulson, c'était l'équivalent d'un énorme sourire impossible à retenir et qui nous donne souvent l'air niais.

« Remarquablement bien étant donné son état. Il s'adapte doucement à notre époque et fait preuve d'une grande intelligence, déclara-t-il d'une seule traite. Il ne se laisse pas influencer si facilement même Stark s'amuse à le mener en bateau mais il semble ne pas trop être atteint par toute la folie de la tour Stark.

- Je vois, fit prudemment Fury.

Il était évident quand on connaissait Coulson comme il le connaissait qu'il était lui aussi gravement atteint par toute cette situation.

Une sonnerie retentit brisant l'ambiance « allons-nous tous devenir tarés au contact de Tony et Loki » qui régnait. L'agent décrocha son téléphone.

« Nous avons un problème, déclara Natasha.

- De quelle sorte ?

- De type bébé.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Vous l'aurez remarqué, je me suis inspirée un tout petit peu d'Iron man 3, qui au passage était vraiment génial !

Vous avez deviné de quel problème il s'agit ? J'attends vos suggestions =)


	9. Bonjour bébé

Je suis vraiment impardonnable de mettre tant de temps entre chaque publication de chapitre. Du coup pour me faire pardonner, je vous mets pleins de liens (en espérant qu'ils vous plairont) ;-)

Comme d'hab vous devez rajouter "www point youtube point com slash " avant le lien (et sans espace)

watch?v=fFD_tv_FfBw

watch?v=l42bNFUaXy4#at=274

watch?v=bryaoVgIr1E

watch?v=2bYOF946UxU

watch?v=uD8Mu_bfrB0

watch?v=3R9g_VABesA

watch?v=-CFpQc5nJqo

watch?v=Q9BVHEfVY7Q

watch?v=oXAgMAgyYTc

watch?v=OOWAUAWy7rs

watch?v=p9Gvp9O0dWY

et taper aussi asktheironfrost, c'est un tumblr (c'est le premier lien normalement) qui devrait vous plaire ^^

Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court (8 pages contre 12 ou 15 pour les précédents), et les prochains chapitres seront surement de la même longueur désormais.

Et vous avez vu le nouveau trailer de Thor 2 ? ( watch?v=tvKjS2s1v0k) Ne donne t-il pas envie de voir le film ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il va nous falloir attendre jusqu'au 30 Octobre 2013 avant de pouvoir le voir, snif =(

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Bonjour Bébé**

Jarvis tenait le bébé délicatement dans ses mains de peur de le casser, attendant que Natasha lui tende une serviette pour envelopper le petit être dedans. Loki, allongé sur le canapé les yeux fermés, reprenait son souffle. Il tenait toujours la main de Tony qui avait fini par s'allonger par terre. Le milliardaire était presque aussi essoufflé que le Dieu.

« Tasha, tu pourrais aller dire aux autres que tout va bien, s'il te plait. » Demanda Tony en se rasseyant.

Sans dire un mot, l'espionne s'exécuta en lançant un dernier regard au drôle de spectacle qu'offrait un bébé dans les bras d'un majordome-robot, et du couple que formait Loki et Tony.

« Tenez, Monsieur. » Dit Jarvis en mettant le bébé dans les bras de Loki.

Le Dieu pressa doucement le nouveau né contre lui.

« C'est un garçon. » Informa le majordome.

Tony fit une petite moue déçue, qui s'effaça aussitôt que le petit tourna son regard vers lui. Le bébé avait déjà les yeux grands ouverts et regardait le monde avec curiosité.

« Il semblerait qu'il est hérité d'une parfaite égalité de nos gènes. » Déclara Loki distraitement.

Le bébé avait en effet les yeux vairons. L'un brun, l'autre bleu-vert. Sa peau pâle rappelait celle de Loki, mais ses cheveux châtains étaient définitivement les mêmes que ceux de son Iron Papa.

« Espérons qu'il n'hérite pas de votre petite taille. Se moqua Loki.

- J'ai plus peur qu'il n'hérite de tes pulsions tyranniques. Répondit du tac au tac Tony.

- Vous autres, faibles humains, avez besoin d'un Roi pour vous guider. Cracha Loki.

- Tu savais qu'en France, beaucoup de rois s'étaient fait décapiter ? Il serait dommage qu'il t'arrive la même chose. Nargua Tony.

- Comment osez-vous me menacer !

- Du calme, Princesse.

- Je ne suis pas une Princesse, Stark !

- T'as une poitrine. » Pointa du doigt Tony.

Loki serra les dents, il avait très envie de tordre le coup du soi-disant génie, malheureusement ses mains étaient occupées par le bébé qui venait de s'endormir, bercé par la douce dispute de ses parents.

« Prions plutôt pour qu'il n'hérite surtout pas de vos tempéraments ! » Déclara soudain Jarvis.

Tony et Loki tournèrent leurs regards vers l'homme-hologramme, surpris par la moquerie.

« Jarvis, continue comme ça et je réinitialise ton programme ! Menaça en souriant Tony. Emmène plutôt le bébé à l'infirmerie et vérifie qu'il va bien.

- Bien, Monsieur.

- Non, le bébé reste avec moi. Déclara hargneusement Loki en resserrant son étreinte autour du petit endormi.

- Oh que non, toi tu vas dormir, car tout dieu que tu es, tu viens d'accoucher et c'est fatiguant.

- Je ne laisserais pas m…

- Jarvis et moi allons nous en occuper et je n'autoriserais personne à l'approcher. » Le rassura le milliardaire.

Loki hésita quelques instants, mais finit par tendre le bébé à Jarvis.

Le bébé parti, Tony se leva avant de mettre un bras sous les genoux de Loki.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, stupide mortel ! S'écria Loki.

- Je suis quasiment sûr que tu ne peux pas marcher jusqu'à ton lit…

- Je peux me téléporter

- Ce qui serait une utilisation inutile de ta magie et ça te fatiguerait encore plus alors arrête d'argumenter et laisse-moi faire.

- Non.

- Mais quelle tête de mule, tu fais !

- Je vous retourne le compliment. » Nargua Loki.

Tony sourit et souleva brusquement le Dieu.

« Reposez-moi tout de suite ! Prévint t-il.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu me transformes en ananas ?

- Quoi ?

- Non parce que si tu me transformes maintenant, tu vas surement faire la chute la moins glorieuse de toute ta longue vie et tomber sur un ananas, ça fait mal, crois moi ! »

Loki regarda l'humain comme si celui-ci était fou. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas totalement faux ! Le Dieu se débâtit un peu pour la forme mais cessa rapidement, ses forces le quittant peu à peu.

« Auriez-vous perdu la mémoire, Stark ! Ma chambre se trouve à l'étage en dessous. Fit-il remarquer cyniquement, alors que Tony se dirigeait vers une porte à côté de la chambre du bébé.

- J'ai installé une chambre pour le petit à cet étage, il me paraît logique que j'aie en même temps fait une chambre pour toi à côté ! » Répondit Tony comme si Loki était idiot. Le Dieu ne répondit rien et se laissa porter telle une princesse, même si son égo en prenait un sacré coût !

Tony arriva vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir avec son pied mais avec le poids de Loki, il faillit perdre l'équilibre. Heureusement, il se rattrapa, sans lâcher l'Asgardien.

« Un peu d'aide par ici ! Sollicita le milliardaire.

- Suppliez-moi et peut-être accèderais-je à votre requête ! Ronronna Loki.

- Essaye pas de me charmer, Silver Tongue, ça ne marchera pas avec moi ! Sourit Tony.

- Vous vous pensez capable de me résister, Stark, mais vous finirez par faiblir tôt ou tard.

- Oui en effet je faiblis mais pas face à ton charme, plutôt face à ton poids, alors si tu pouvais ouvrir cette maudite porte avant que je ne te laisse tomber ! »

Loki lui lança un regard mauvais. Non mais pour qui se prenait cet être insignifiant pour critiquer son poids ! Le Dieu consentit finalement à ouvrir la porte ne voulant pas se retrouver par terre. Quoique l'idée d'atterrir sur Stark et de l'écraser sous son poids était plutôt tentante.

« Lumière. » Dit Tony en entrant.

Loki était presque impressionné par le travail de l'humain. La chambre était bien plus grande que celle qu'il avait à l'étage en dessous et portait ses couleurs.

Sur la droite, un petit coin cosy avec deux fauteuils, un tapis et une grande bibliothèque avait été installé. Coin qui donnait sur une petite terrasse verdoyante, abritée des regards indiscrets. Et sur la gauche, une armoire côtoyait une porte, derrière laquelle se trouvait probablement la salle de bain.

« J'espère que le lit sera assez grand pour que ton ego et toi puissiez dormir ensemble. » Le titilla Tony en le déposant sur le fameux lit.

Le génie se dirigea vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit.

« J'ai fait rapatrier toutes tes affaires ici et je t'ai même laissé mon T-shirt « I love Iron Man » vu que tu semblais tant l'apprécier. Déclara t-il en lui lançant celui-ci en pleine face.

- Délicate attention. Répondit Loki d'un ton aigre-doux.

- Tu pourras dormir avec pour que je ne te manque pas durant la nuit.

- Vous vous donnez trop d'importance, misérable petit humain.

- Tu manques cruellement d'imagination concernant les petits surnoms affectifs que tu me donnes. » Soupira Tony.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et allait répliquer quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas.

« Mon frère ! » S'exclama Thor avec sa joie habituelle.

Loki ne répondit rien, exaspéré par la ténacité de Thor ! Quand arrêtera t-il de le considérer comme son frère ?

« Comment te sens-tu ? Questionna Le Dieu du Tonnerre.

- Je vais bien Thor, même si ta présence me fatigue déjà. » Railla Loki.

Les épaules de Thor s'affaissèrent. Le rejet de son frère lui minait vraiment le moral. Tony resta silencieux, voulant laisser un peu d'intimité au deux Asgardiens, mais il ne quitta pas la pièce pour autant. La discussion pouvait vite dégénérer en guerre fratricide et il n'allait certainement pas laisser les deux frères casser sa Tour !

« Le bébé se porte t-il bien ? Demanda Thor plus calmement.

- Oui, l'enfant est en pleine santé. » Répondit Loki sèchement.

Thor resta quelques secondes, silencieux, semblant hésiter à prononcer tout haut sa prochaine question.

« Pourrais-je voir le bébé ? » Finit-il par dire.

Loki le regarda d'un air hautain mais ne dit rien. « C'est mon signal » pensa Tony.

« Bien sûr que tu pourras le voir, Thunder Boy ! Et si la Princesse Grognon ici présente refuse, je te cède mon droit de visite. Plaisanta Tony en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de Thor.

Celui-ci le remercia par un regard plein d'étoiles. Il en fallait vraiment peu pour le contenter. Le Dieu lui faisait penser à un chiot, un gros chiot aux poils longs, alors que son frère Loki ressemblait plus à un chat sauvage, toutes griffes dehors et crachant sur tout le monde. La soudaine vision de Loki recrachant une boule de poils fit rire Tony, qui ne put retenir un pouffement.

Les deux Asgardiens lui lancèrent un regard plein d'interrogations.

« J'étais juste en train de me dire…non en fait laissez tomber. Bon mon grand, c'est pas que je veux t'éjecter de la chambre, mais Loki ici présent est très fatigué à cause de l'accouchement…

- Oui, vous avez raison Ami Stark…

- Tony ! Le corrigea-t-il.

- … Bonne nuit, mon frère ! Déclara Thor en sortant de la chambre.

Loki soupira. Cela allait être une bataille longue et rude avant que Thor comprenne qu'il n'était pas son frère ! S'il comprenait un jour.

« Pourquoi, tant d'animosité envers Raiponce, Mère Gothel ?

- Etes-vous toujours obligé de parler de manière incompréhensible ?

- Mes paroles ont un sens, pas ma faute si tu n'as pas la culture nécessaire pour les comprendre ! Oh mais attends ! Cela voudrait-il dire que tu n'as pas la science infuse ? Moi qui pensais qu'en tant que dieu, tu connaissais tout, je suis déçu !

- Cessez de vous moquer de moi, Stark ! Grogna Loki à moitié endormi.

- Donne-moi une bonne raison d'arrêter !

- Je suis un dieu !

- Je te laisse une autre chance de me convaincre ! Ma bonté me perdra ! Répondit Tony d'un ton théâtral.

- Oui en effet, elle vous perdra ! Que pensez-vous d'être transformé en ananas et envoyé sur la banquise servir de repas aux pingouins puisque vous semblez apprécier toutes ces choses ! »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Tony.

« Ça semble amusant mais pas aujourd'hui, j'ai poney. Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, mon Prince » Déclara Tony en s'inclinant.

Quand l'humain fut sorti, Loki s'autorisa un petit sourire. Ses derniers petits mots, bien que moqueurs lui avait fait du bien et il s'endormit pour une fois, le cœur un peu plus léger.

Tony descendit voir le bébé qui dormait paisiblement dans la couveuse. Jarvis était un peu plus loin, occupé contrôler les écrans pour vérifier qu'il ne souffrait de rien.

« Rien d'anormal ? Demanda Tony en s'approchant du majordome.

- Non, Monsieur. Ses signes vitaux sont des plus normaux. Il semblerait que le bébé bénéficiera d'une croissance humaine normale. - Dois-je le prendre comme une bonne nouvelle ou non ?

- Croyez moi, Monsieur, c'est une très bonne nouvelle. Cela vous permettra de vous préparer à l'épreuve qu'est l'adolescence.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre par là, Jarvis ?

- Simplement que vous étiez un adolescent turbulent. » Avoua Jarvis.

Tony se permit un petit rire discret, afin de ne pas réveiller l'enfant.

« Permettez-moi de vous rappelez, Monsieur, que l'enfant a besoin d'un prénom, ainsi qu'il vous faut déclarer sa naissance à la mairie.

- Bébé 1 c'est bien non ?

- Dois-je comprendre que vous envisagez d'avoir d'autres enfants avec Monsieur Loki ?

- Non, nous allons éviter une nouvelle crise cardiaque à Fury...Même si sa tête à l'annonce de cette bonne nouvelle était tout simplement inestimable !

- Alors il me semble que ce prénom est peu adapter et surtout difficile à porter !

- Dommage, je le trouvais très bien !...Je suppose que je vais devoir parler de la question du prénom avec Loki quand il sera réveillé. »

Tony poussa un soupir.

« J'espère qu'il ne va pas m'imposer des prénoms imprononçable pour le commun des mortels ! Et pour la déclaration de naissance, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Le monde n'est pas encore prêt à savoir que le grand Tony Stark, héros de son état, ait forniqué avec Loki, envahisseur extraterrestre et accessoirement Dieu des Mensonges entre autres, et que ce petit dérapage ait donné naissance à un enfant.

- Vous avez raison, Monsieur. Il serait fort peu avisé de votre part de divulguer cette information. Le monde n'est pas encore prêt pour cette révélation ! Déclara Jarvis, mi- moqueur, mi-sérieux.

- Tu es bien taquin, ces derniers temps !

- Dois-je vous rappelez que vous êtes le seul à blâmer pour m'avoir programmer ainsi ?

- Merci de ta sincérité, Jarvis, ça me touche. Vraiment ! »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du majordome.

« Monsieur, vous devriez aller vous reposer. La journée a été longue pour vous aussi. » S'inquiéta Jarvis.

Tony laissa échapper un petit « mmmh » approbatif en s'approchant de l'enfant.

« Je n'ai pas sommeil pour l'instant. Dit-il en regardant son bébé paisiblement endormi. Son bébé ! Il avait encore dû mal à le réaliser.

- Vous semblez soucieux, Monsieur. Déclara le majordome en se rapprochant de son créateur.

- Peut-être. Admit Tony. Mais ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. »

L'ingénieur posa une main sur l'épaule de Jarvis pour le rassurer.

« Va dormir Jarvis, ton nouveau corps en a besoin.

- Ce n'est pas un vrai corps, Monsieur, je n'ai pas besoin de sommeil.

- Alors mets-toi en veille. Plaisanta le milliardaire.

- Comme vous voudrez, Monsieur. »

Jarvis alla s'installer sur une chaise et ferma les yeux. Tony l'observa quelques instant, puis lança un dernier coup d'œil au bébé avant de rejoindre son atelier. Il avait vraiment besoin de se défouler. Et quoi de mieux que de finir sa nouvelle armure ?

Le lendemain matin, Loki se réveilla tôt mais en pleine forme, avec une seule idée en tête : voir son enfant.

Après avoir pris une douche et enfilé, jean noir délavé, chemise grise et gilet noir, il appela Jarvis.

« Que souhaitez-vous Prince Loki ? »

Le Dieu s'étonna de ce brusque changement d'appellation. Jarvis sembla s'en rendre compte.

« Monsieur m'a demandé de vous appeler par votre rang désormais. »

Loki haussa un sourcil. Cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, voir pas du tout mais il se demandait bien pourquoi Stark avait ordonné ce changement. Son ventre le sortit de ses pensées.

« Si vous avez faim, du thé et des pancakes vous attendent dans la cuisine.

- Pourriez-vous me conduire auprès de mon enfant après ? Demanda Loki en se dirigeant vers dans la cuisine.

- Bien entendu, Prince. »

Comme promis, Jarvis conduit Loki voir l'enfant. Celui-ci était réveillé et observait avec attention ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Jarvis ouvrit la couveuse afin que le Dieu puisse prendre son enfant dans ses bras. Le petit regarda son père et se mit aussi tôt à gazouiller. Loki murmura quelques mots dans sa langue et l'enfant gazouilla de plus belle, attrapant au passage l'un des doigts de son père qui venait frôler son visage. Loki sourit.

« Où se trouve Stark ?

- Il semblerait que Monsieur n'ait pas quitté son atelier de la nuit.

- Allons le voir. »

Et sur ses mots, Loki tourna les talons, le bébé dans ses bras, Jarvis le suivant de près.

Dans son atelier, Stark était en train de s'injecter quelques substances dans le bras quand Loki et Jarvis entrèrent.

« Monsieur, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est un peu trop tôt pour tester votre nouveau concept ?

- Il n'est jamais trop tôt ! Affirma Tony, ne s'apercevant pas de la présence de Loki.

- Que vous êtes-vous injecté ? Demanda le Dieu, curieux.

- Ah ! Bonjour Princess...Prince tout court apparemment ! Je ne devrais même pas m'étonner de ton retour à ta forme habituelle. »

Loki le gratifia d'un sourire.

« Et pour répondre à ta question, je me suis injecté de la nanotechnologie, ce qui va, si mes calculs sont bons, et ils le sont toujours sans vouloir me vanter, me permettre de contrôler mon armure à distance. Musique Jarvis !

- Bien Monsieur. »

Et la musique se lança. Vu la tête de Loki, la chanson ne lui plaisait guère. L'enfant en revanche semblait l'apprécier car il se mit à hocher doucement la tête.

Tony se plaça au centre d'un cercle de tables sur lesquelles étaient disposées des pièces de son armure. Avec toute la concentration dont il était capable, il tendit un bras gauche en direction d'une des tables, tandis que son autre main était poing fermé en position de combat. Rien ne se passa. Un sourire moqueur vint trôner fièrement sur le visage de Loki. L'ingénieur réitéra l'action sans plus de succès. Jarvis ne dit rien mais semblait rire intérieurement de la situation.

Tony tapota son bras en grommelant, puis retenta sa chance avec plus de conviction. L'un des gantelets de son armure, jusque là inanimé, se mit lentement à trembler. Loki abandonna son air moqueur pour afficher un intérêt soudain. Même le bébé, qui fixait Tony, semblait attendre que quelque chose se produise. Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de l'ingénieur quand le gantelet se connecta à sa main. Puis soudain, se déroula très vite. L'autre gantelet s'accrocha à lui, suivi par une jambière, le plastron et…ouh il venait d'éviter de peu la castration ! Dans une sorte de chorégraphie plus ou moins au point, Stark avait revêtu l'ensemble de son armure ou presque. Son masque lui faisait face, tel un taureau face au toréador, prêt à en découdre avec son créateur.

Loki regardait tout cela mi-fasciné, mi-amusé. Tony réussit à mater le casque rebelle avant de s'écraser à terre dans un fracas métallique. Les pièces de son armure gisant lamentablement autour de lui.

« Toujours un plaisir de vous voir travailler, Monsieur. » S'amusa Jarvis.

Tony se retint de lui tirer la langue, et se releva péniblement. Il sentait les contusions lentement s'installer sur tout son corps. Il aimait faire des expériences, mais il préférait largement quand elles se déroulaient bien et sans heurt. Mais malheureusement, il n'avait jamais cette chance.

« Je dois dire, Stark, que je suis presque impressionné ! »

Le bébé gazouilla comme en signe d'assentiment.

« Presque ? Tu veux plutôt dire que je t'ai totalement impressionné ! Mais tu es bien trop fier pour le dire, avoue ! »

Loki resta impassible à la déclaration de Stark et préféra se focaliser sur les morceaux de la nouvelle armure de Stark. Ce que Tony ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Jarvis, tu peux prendre le bébé un moment, s'il te plait. »

Jarvis prit le bébé dans ses bras, après avoir demandé l'autorisation de Loki, bien évidemment.

« Recule toi un peu Jarvis et toi Loki, ne bouge pas. »

Le majordome sembla comprendre ce qu'avait en tête Tony car il se recula de plusieurs pas, sous l'œil perplexe de Loki.

Comme précédemment, le génie tendit le bras et les pièces de l'armure se mirent en branle. Cependant au lieu de venir s'enrouler autour de lui, elles se dirigèrent vers Loki qui hoqueta un peu de surprise.

« Une balade ça te tente ? » Dit Tony au Dieu, en revêtant lui aussi une armure.

Loki n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'armure s'envola derrière celle de Tony.

Dans l'appartement de Stark…

« Vous savez si Tony a quelque chose de prévu quelque part ? Demanda Clint qui prenait le soleil sur le balcon du milliardaire.

- Non, il n'avait rien de prévu, pourquoi ? S'enquit Pepper.

- Oh trois fois rien, c'est juste que je viens de le voir, lui et une autre armure, s'envoler. » Expliqua l'archer comme si tout était normal.

Pepper et les autres Avengers, surpris, rejoignirent Barton sur le balcon. Dans le ciel, deux armures virevoltaient, piquaient vers le sol pour ensuite slalomer entre les immeubles. L'une des armures cependant semblait un peu moins à l'aise que l'autre.

Après quelques minutes de vol, les deux armures se posèrent sur le balcon. La machine enleva les pièces de l'armure pour révéler Tony.

« Le spectacle vous a plu ? Dit-il tout fier de ses cabrioles dans les airs.

- Depuis quand peux-tu faire voler une armure sans personne à l'intérieur? S'enquit Steve.

- C'est nouveau, ça vient de sortir. Plaisanta Stark. Et je vais te révéler un secret…non en fait tout bien réfléchi, je vais garder cette surprise là pour moi. En revanche, veuillez faire une ovation pour le premier vol du nouveau Bourreau des cœurs de ses dames : le fabuleux Prince Loki. »

Sous les yeux médusés de tous, l'armure se désassembla puis se réassembla avant de disparaître.

« Même pas d'insultes ou de « Tony, sombre crétin, ne laisse pas un Dieu mégalo utiliser ton armure, on ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire de ces informations » ?...Je suis déçu !

- Tony, tu es un sombre crétin !

- Merci Pepper chérie. Sourit Tony.

- C'était…intéressant. Déclara tout un coup Loki.

- Grisant. Confirma Natasha.

- Excitant. Continua Clint

- Effrayant. Frémit Steve.

- Mon frère, tu es fort beau dans cette tenue Midgardienne. S'exclama Thor, que les impressions sur le vol en armure intéressait peu.

- Ne le suis-je pas dans mon armure Asgardienne ? Répondit Loki d'un ton calme mais néanmoins légèrement amer.

- Ne t'inquiète, Mon Rayon de Soleil, tu es aussi très beau dans ton armure ! En parlant de tenue, il va falloir te mettre à la mode terrienne, Mon Grand, parce que ton armure me sort par les yeux ! Intervint Tony en se tournant vers Thor

- Rentrera t-il au moins dans l'un de vos vêtements ? Railla Loki.

- L'un des avantages d'être immensément riche, c'est de pouvoir tout faire faire sur mesure. Trêve de bavardages, mangeo…

- Monsieur, je vous informe qu'un lapin géant a investit votre salon. » Le coupa la voix de Jarvis.

* * *

Promis au prochain chapitre vous connaitrez le prénom du bébé et je peux aussi vous dire qu'il va se passer pleins de choses bizarres ^^


End file.
